Poison Pen
by Chic White
Summary: Harry muak melihat reputasinya dirusak the Daily Prophet dan memutuskan untuk bertindak. Hanya saja, kali ini ia merangkul sisi Slytherinnya untuk menuntaskan perkara. (translated from "Poison Pen" by GenkaiFan) In which kecerdikan dan surat kabar menjadi senjata andalan. [published 19/31](hiatus, sampai jumpa tahun depan)
1. Dear Editor

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter milik JKR dan Poison Pen originally belongs to GenkaiFan. Hanya terjemahan dari seorang penggemar yang ingin berbagi karya ini dalam bahasa Indonesia.**

**Latar setelah Goblet of Fire.**

* * *

**Ch 1 : Dear Editor**

* * *

Reporter Daily Prophet Emily Anderson sedang melangkah di kantor pimpinan redaksi ketika gulungan perkamen dilempar melewatinya.

"Ada apa, Lord Charles? Protesan lain?" tanya wanita langsing berambut coklat itu sambil membungkuk mengambil perkamen. Dibuka, Emily bergumam sambil membaca.

"_Editor yang terhormat__,_

_Saya sudah membaca the Prophet selama musim panas dan merasa bingung. Ini surat kabar atau pusat gosip? Apa kalian senang mencetak artikel yang tidak masuk akal? Di mana profesionalitas dan martabat kalian dalam menyampaikan berita secara akurat?_

_Mengapa saya mengajukan pertanyaan kurang ajar? Yah, semua kampanye kotor terhadap remaja yang sedang terjadi saat ini membuat saya bertanya-tanya. Apa yang kalian dan Kementerian Sihir takutkan? Maksudnya, ayolah, Harry Potter hanyalah anak berumur lima belas tahun. Saya melihat berita yang tingkat negatifnya lebih minim tentang Dia-Yang-Tak-Boleh-Dinamai daripada yang kalian cetak tentang Harry Potter._

_Apakah kalian dan Kementerian merasa sebegitu tidak aman? Mana faktanya? Berita solid? Semua yang kalian cetak adalah desas-desus dan dugaan yang berjalan sepenuhnya untuk membuat Harry Potter yang tak berdosa menjadi sehina Dia-Yang-Tak-Boleh-Dinamai. Kalian tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu. Demi Merlin, dari mana kalian dapat informasi itu, atau apakah kalian hanya mengarangnya begitu saja? Jika begitu, bukankah hukum pencemaran nama baik berlaku di sini? Jika kalian menulis tentang saya, orangtua saya pasti akan menuntut! Hanya karena Potter tidak punya siapa-siapa yang bisa membelanya bukan berarti kalian bisa seenaknya. Jika kalian mencetak setengah desas-desus tentang Dia-Yang-Tak-Boleh-Dinamai, kalian mungkin tak akan punya cukup kertas untuk mencetaknya._

_Sudahkah kalian bertanya pada Potter apa yang terjadi dari sisinya? Semua yang kalian laporkan hanyalah, "Mr. Potter tidak dapat dimintai keterangan." Itu jalan keluar yang mudah. Mana mereka yang konon adalah kenalan dan temannya? Mengapa kalian belum mewawancarai mereka? Apakah Kementerian takut terhadap apa yang akan diucapkan mereka? Kalian yang mengatur surat kabar kalian ataukah Kementerian yang melakukannya? Apakah istilah 'kebebasan media' merupakan mitos?_

_Yah, sebagai salah satu murid Hogwarts, izinkan saya mengemukakan observasi saya sendiri terhadap Harry Potter. Saya berbagi beberapa kelas bersama Potter dan, biar saya beri tahu, Potter yang kalian deskripsikan di artikel dengan yang saya lihat di Hogwarts benar-benar berbeda._

_Jadi tolong beri pencerahan pada saya, apakah kalian mencetak kebenaran sebagaimana yang diwajibkan untuk media cetak terkemuka? Ataukah kalian mencetak kebenaran menurut mandat Kementerian saja?_

_Mengenai perdebatan apakah Dia-Yang-Tak-Boleh-Dinamai telah kembali atau tidak, saya memilih netral. Surat ini bukan tentang hal itu, tapi lebih ke penyalahgunaan kuasa pers. Saya pikir apa yang ingin saya tanyakan adalah, apa kalian mencetak berita yang diperlukan untuk memberi informasi pada pembaca terkait peristiwa terkini, atau kalian menjadi kaki tangan penjual gosip yang mencari titrasi harian mereka._

_Saya tantang kalian untuk mencetak surat ini. Jika tidak, saya paham setakut apa kalian dengan kekuatan kebenaran._

_-Oliver Twist."_

"Kau tahu, anak itu benar." Emily berujar, sambil menatap bosnya.

Lord Charles Witherspoon IV, Kepala Editor the Daily Prophet, mendengus. "Dan jika kucetak surat itu, Fudge Tua akan menutup kantor ini. Kita tidak bisa menentangnya. Dengar, Anderson, aku tahu kau menghabiskan dua tahun merenung, tapi aku ingatkan lagi, di sini kita menjalankan hal dengan cara berbeda."

"Aku tahu!" Emily menghela napas, memutar matanya. Dia pernah terlibat dengan menteri kolot itu sebelumnya. Tak perlu diingatkan lagi. "Baik, bisakah kusimpan surat ini? Aku mungkin punya ide bagaimana caranya menjawab pertanyaan anak ini tanpa harus terlibat."

Emily berpikir sejenak, membaca ulang suratnya. "Ada peluang kalau yang menulis ini Potter sendiri?"

Lord Charles menggelengkan kepala. "Menurut semua orang, Potter adalah murid biasa-biasa saja dengan kecerdasan rata-rata. Yang boleh dibilang aneh, mengingat orangtuanya merupakan penyihir yang luar biasa."

"Ya, terima kasih Lord Charles. Jadi, menurut Anda, siapa yang menulis ini?"

Lord Charles mengangkat bahu. "Twist bukan nama keluarga berdarah murni, jadi kemungkinan kelahiran muggle atau berdarah campuran dengan ikatan muggle."

'Bodoh.' Emily memutar bola matanya. Dia menyeringai pada dirinya sendiri. 'Atau mungkin saja memang benar. Kebanyakan keluarga berdarah murni tidak punya pendapat sendiri dan sedikit sekali yang tahu Dickens.'

Lanjut berjalan, Emily mengetukkan surat itu ke meja tulisnya. 'Meskipun begitu, aku tahu siapa yang akan tertarik dengan hal ini.'

o~o~o

Xeno Lovegood sedang sibuk mengerjakan hasil pencarian fakta mengenai eksploitasi seksual Snorkack Bertanduk Kusut ketika pintu kantornya diketuk.

"Oh? Selamat siang Miss Anderson," sapa Xeno seraya mempersilakan reporter berambut coklat itu ke kantornya. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Aku memegang sebuah surat yang enggan dicetak oleh Lord Charles, mungkin Anda tertarik?"

Xeno Lovegood mungkin tampak eksentrik di mata orang banyak. Akan tetapi, dia tahu mana cerita yang berkelas jika ia mendapatinya. Salah satu alasannya mendirikan the Quibbler adalah agar bisa mencetak kebenaran dalam berbagai aspek dan agar bebas mengutarakan apapun tanpa harus melalui penyaringan.

Saat Xeno membaca surat itu, dia mengangkat sebelah alis mata, lalu yang lainnya juga. 'Walah walah,' pikirnya. 'Ini seperti melepas kneazle di tengah para puffskein!'***)**

"Jadi, the Prophet mendapat kritik karena mengingkari kewajibannya terhadap publik." Xeno terkekeh.

Emily Anderson tersenyum lebar. "Sudah kuduga Anda akan sependapat denganku."

o~o~o

Harry Potter kesal pada Dunia Sihir secara umum dan Dumbledore secara khusus. Sang Kepala Sekolah, dalam kebijaksanaan tak terbatasnya, telah memutuskan bahwa Harry akan lebih aman tinggal bersama kerabatnya lagi tahun ini.

'Dan mari jangan lupakan Fudge Tua yang Baik, yang tidak percaya kalau Voldemort sudah kembali. Yeah, benar,' pikir Harry sambil memelototi pintu kamarnya yang terkunci. Tentu saja, terkuncinya dari luar. 'Lalu, Dumbledore memutuskan mendapat koran tak aman untukku dan seenaknya membatalkan abonemen the Prophet milikku. Kerja bagus, Dumbledore! Ayo buat si Anak Emas tak tahu apa-apa! Bukan seperti aku harus tahu apa yang terjadi. Lagipula, tak ada Banci Kegelapan****)** di luar sana yang ingin membunuhku.'

Perlahan, seringai licik muncul di wajah Harry. Sayang sekali Pak Tua itu tak sadar kalau Harry menemukan cara untuk mengatasi semua retriksi yang diberikan. Sebelum meninggalkan Hogwarts, Anak Emas dari Gryffindor itu merancang taktik layak untuk Slytherin. Dia meminta tolong pada satu-satunya makhluk yang loyal padanya saja—Dobby. House-elf yang secara rahasia terikat dengannya, mau melakukan apa saja untuk membantu pahlawan dan tuan favoritnya itu.

Jadi, musim panas ini, ketika Harry tidak bekerja bagai house-elf di rumah kerabatnya, Dobby memastikan semua kebutuhan pribadinya terpenuhi tanpa diketahui Kementerian atau Dumbledore. Sepertinya sihir house-elf bisa tidak terdeteksi radar Kementerian Sihir dan tidak terbatasi penangkal apapun.

Dulu, ketika Dobby menggunakan _hover charm_ di tahun kedua Harry, dia meniru _magical signature _Harry, sehingga kesalahan jatuh padanya. Namun, sekarang Dobby menyamarkan sihirnya di Privet Drive dan Harry sangat bersyukur akan hal itu. Sejak meninggalkan Hogwarts, tidak sekalipun ia melewatkan waktu makan dan Dobby menolongnya mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Harry lega kerabatnya bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaan house-elf itu.

Tak masalah Harry jadi semi-tahanan yang hidup di sebuah ruangan—itu pun jika bisa disebut hidup—di rumah yang sama dengan tiga muggle yang sangat fobia sihir. Dengan bantuan Dobby, Harry bisa datang dan pergi sesukanya tanpa ada yang menghalangi, muggle maupun penyihir.

"Master Harry Potter, Sir." Terdengar cicitan nada tinggi di dekat pinggangnya.

Harry tersenyum, mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak dari PR pelajaran Ramuan. "Ya, Dobby?"

"Koran tidak cetak surat. Tapi mereka balas."

"Oh?" Harry mengambil surat kabar yang dibawa Dobby dan menelitinya. Seringai muncul di wajahnya secara perlahan. "Ini sempurna!"

Terselip tulisan di antara iklan tajuk rencana : "Untuk Oliver Twist. Kami telah menerima opinimu untuk dipertimbangkan. Kami dengar the Quibbler sedang mencari artikel menarik seperti milikmu, maka dari itu kami mengirimkannya pada staf mereka.—Staf Editorial the Daily Prophet."

"Dobby, tolong kau urus Quibbler untukku, berlangganan atas nama Oliver Twist. Sementara ini kirimkan ke kotak pos pribadiku saja. Selanjutnya akan kuurus dengan Goblin nanti."

"Dumblidor masih atur suratmu?" Dobby bertanya, memeras jarinya khawatir.

Harry mendesah dan mengangguk. "Dia bahkan mengurung Hedwig di Hogwarts. Katanya tak aman di sini."

"Dumblidor sedang jadi jahat, Master Harry Sir."

"Itulah mengapa aku memintamu menyiapkan kotak surat itu. Kau masih menyimpan kuncinya kan?"

"Siap, Master Harry Sir. Dobby simpan baik."

Harry nyengir. "Sempurna."

Sejak sekolah dasar, penyihir muda itu menutupi sifat dan potensi aslinya dari dunia. Keluarga Dursley tidak suka Harry lebih pintar dari Dudders Tersayang mereka, mau tak mau Harry harus bersembunyi. Kenyataan kalau Dudley dkk alergi terhadap perpustakaan memudahkan Harry untuk menjadikan tempat itu sebagai markas persembunyian. Buku menjadi kawan tak tergantikan.

Tentu saja, begitu Harry merasa akan bebas dari tekanan itu, dia malah terjebak dengan persepsi yang diberikan Dunia Sihir padanya. Itu alasan Harry memutuskan untuk bersembunyi juga dari mereka.

Harry tidak yakin jika Hermione atau Ron tahu seberapa pintar dirinya; dan sebesar apapun rasa sayangnya pada mereka, ia tak bisa memberi tahu. Hermione bangga dengan pengetahuan dan posisinya sebagai nomor satu; Harry tahu dia akan benci dilampaui olehnya. Ron, di sisi lain, adalah pencemburu naif dan hanya ingin bersenang-senang. Jadi, Harry memutuskan untuk menjadikan Ron sebagai tolak-ukur demi menghindari konflik.

Memang kenapa kalau Harry mengumpulkan tugas dengan kualitas biasa-biasa saja? Apa pentingnya dalam jangka panjang? Setelah mempertimbangkan segalanya, dia tidak yakin akan hidup sampai dewasa. Antara ujian bodoh untuk kemampuan pertahanan diri Harry dari Dumbledore, kebencian Snape, dan tekat Tom Tua untuk membunuhnya; jangka hidup Harry sama sekali tidak terlihat selama maupun semenyenangkan itu!

Itulah mengapa Harry menulis ke the Prophet. Dia lelah dengan semua gosip sialan yang menyeret reputasinya lebih kotor lumpur. Jika saja Harry sudah dewasa, dia akan menuntut mereka untuk pencemaran nama baik. Dia tidak sebodoh yang orang-orang pikir. Dia tahu jika ia menulis namanya sendiri, semua orang akan mencekiknya atas kelancangan ini. Membuktikan bahwa the Prophet benar di mata Dunia Sihir.

o~o~o

Emily tersenyum sembari membaca edisi baru the Quibbler. Surat dari Oliver Twist muncul di halaman depan. Xeno Lovegood mencetak surat remaja itu kata demi kata dan balasan yang dibuat tak ternilai harganya .

"_Mr. Twist yang terhormat,_

_Sayang sekali, kompetitor terhormat kami, the Daily Prophet menolak untuk mencetak suratmu dengan alasan mereka sendiri. Hanya mereka yang dapat menjawab pertanyaan kritismu, saya khawatir tidak bisa mewakilinya._

_Namun demikian, saya lebih dari senang untuk mengatasi pertanyaan yang lebih menarik. Saya mungkin gagal menjawab semua, tapi saya akan mencobanya._

_Kebenaran, saya khawatir, adalah istilah relatif di Dunia Sihir. Kebenaran seseorang, sayangnya, kebohongan orang lain. The Prophet harus melayani yang berwenang, saat saya melayani mereka yang mencari kebenaran. Meskipun basis pembaca saya lebih sedikit, saya harap mereka bisa lebih berpikiran terbuka._

_Komentarmu tentang Harry Potter sama dengan komentar putri saya, yang kebetulan setahun di bawahnya di Hogwarts. Menurutnya, Harry Potter lebih peduli pada Quidditch dan keselamatan teman-temannya daripada mencari perhatian untuknya sendiri. Justru, Mr. Potter cenderung mencoba bersembunyi dari keramaian daripada mencari perhatian._

_Sejauh yang saya tahu, kami kesatuan pers, diminta untuk tidak mencari Mr. Potter berhubung saat ini dia sedang menikmati musim panas bersama keluarganya. Jadi, kecuali jika kami mengetahui langsung darinya, kami tak punya jalan lain selain mengatakan, "Saat ini Mr. Potter tidak dapat dimintai keterangan," karena itu memanglah benar._

_Hanya di Amerika kau bisa menemukan kebebasan pers yang sebenarnya. Sepengetahuan saya, hal itu adalah salah satu hak istimewa dasar yang dijamin oleh hukum di wilayah mereka. Saya harus mengecek ulang, tapi saya yakin the Prophet adalah surat kabar yang disponsori secara pribadi dan oleh karena itu harus bertanggung jawab atas sponsor mereka. Jika sponsornya tidak keberatan dengan apa yang ditulis, maka dijamin tulisannya akan muncul di halaman mereka._

_Pertanyaanmu, Mr. Twist, hadir di saat kita harus mengulas banyak kepercayaan dan kesetiaan kita. Saya harap beberapa jawaban cukup memuaskan untukmu. Jika tidak, saya akan mengundangmu untuk menulis kembali dan menyambung dialog di antara kita ini._

_-Xeno Lovegood_

_Kepala Editor_

_The Quibbler"_

* * *

_(Notes :_

_***) Kneazle** itu makhluk serupa kucing yang memiliki **intelegensi tinggi**. Sedangkan **Puffskein** adalah makhluk jinak yang **tidak akan protes** mau dipeluk atau dilempar. Jadi inti dari metafora ini kasarnya menyuarakan opini cemerlang di tengah-tengah masyarakat dungu. Tamparan telak._

_****)** Iya, itu panggilan buat Voldemort lol._

_Oliver Twist adalah sebuah novel karya Charles Dickens yang dipublikasikan pada tahun 1838. Novel ini mengangkat tema kemiskinan, kelas sosial, dan kekerasan maupun kemunafikan yang terjadi pada masa revolusi industri di Inggris dari sudut pandang seorang yatim piatu bernama Oliver Twist._

_Kalau ada istilah yang berbeda dari terjemahan novel Harry Potter, saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Eksemplar yang pernah saya baca itu berbahasa Inggris. Jadi, ya, istilahnya mungkin terjemahan untuk saya pribadi, meski saya yakin artinya sama saja._

_Sebenarnya saya agak kaku menterjemahkan dialog Dobby. Bingung sumpah. :'v Dipikir-pikir, hmm okelah kita tendang saja imbuhan sana-sini dan tuker posis kata a dan b._

_Kalau ada yang berkenan memberi kritik dengan referensi novel terjemahan aslinya, silakan. Untuk seputar istilah dan bahasanya saja ya. Untuk saran jalan cerita, berhubung ini translate, tentu saja tak akan dibaca xD _

_Feel free to comment and leave review. Dengan senang hati akan saya sampaikan ke penulis aslinya :) Atau mau langsung kontak sendiri dan baca langsung dari sumbernya juga boleh. Cari saja GenkaiFan :D_

_)_


	2. First Blood

**Disclaimer masih sama.**

* * *

**Ch 2 : First Blood**

* * *

Emily Anderson berdiri di depan kantor Lord Charles, mendelik pada dua auror bertubuh kekar yang melarangnya masuk. Di balik pintu yang tertutup, dia mendengar suara menteri dan Lord Charles meninggi serta suara samar perempuan yang jelas dipenuhi kebencian.

Tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka dan keluarlah Menteri Fudge bersama seorang wanita yang menyerupai katak.

"Kau harus cari tahu siapa yang membocorkan surat itu ke the Quibbler, Witherspoon, atau aku akan cabut pekerjaanmu. Aku mengenal beberapa orang yang akan dengan senang hati menerima kesempatan itu!" ancam Fudge, sambil memakai topi bowler hijau di kepalanya.

Emily diberi anggukan singkat oleh para auror saat ia masuk ke kantor Lord Charles melewati mereka. Dia melihat atasannya meminum Calming Draught dengan Firewhiskey ringan. "Demi Merlin, apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

"Yah, Miss Anderson," Charles memulai. "sepertinya menteri kita yang mulia tidak suka dengan kenyataan bahwa ada yang berani menegur apa yang dicetak di the Prophet. Saat kuberi tahu kalau aku sudah membuang suratnya dan sepertinya ada yang memungut, katakanlah dia tidak terlalu senang."

Emily menghela napas dan menunduk. "Apa artinya aku harus mencari pekerjaan baru?"

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab pria itu, meyakinkannya. "Kau adalah salah satu reporter terbaikku. Namun, aku harus menghindari Skeeter. Dia wartawan penjilat favorit Fudge. Wanita itu pasti akan memaku kau maupun aku, bahkan ke dinding jika dia bisa."

"Oke! Lalu, sekarang apa?"

Lord Charles mengedipkan mata. "Bisnis seperti biasa, Anderson. Bisnis seperti biasa."

o~o~o

Harry Potter menyeringai setelah membaca balasan suratnya dari the Quibbler. Dia cukup puas dengan balasan yang turut membantu menjelaskan beberapa hal. Jadi, the Prophet memiliki 'sponsor'. Hmmm. Dia bertanya-tanya, siapa lagi yang termasuk dalam sponsor itu selain kementerian.

Duduk di mejanya, Harry menulis dua surat. Surat pertama dibuat untuk para goblin. Harry berencana mengunjungi mereka, tapi tidak yakin bisa melakukannya karena dia masih menjadi tahanan di rumah kerabatnya. Dia menolak menyebut tempat ini sebagai rumahnya, tak peduli apa yang dikatakan kepala sekolah delusi itu.

Harry membaca ulang surat untuk goblin, tersenyum. Mengesampingkannya, dia menatap tenggeran kosong dan kandang di sudut ruangan. Senyumnya berubah menjadi kemarahan. Dumbledore tak punya hak untuk mengambil Hedwig darinya. Tidak ada hak sedikit pun! Kenyataan kalau dia belum menerima satu pun surat dari teman-temannya sama sekali tidak membantu meredam emosinya. Dia pikir Hermione akan mencari cara lain untuk mengontaknya. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka sudah bertukar alamat dan nomor telepon.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Harry meraih perkamen lain dan mulai menulis.

o~o~o

Xeno Lovegood sedang menikmati teh cangkir ke dua sewaktu membaca respon pembaca untuk surat dari Mr. Twist. Banyak yang merespon positif, beberapa dari sisanya tidak terima, dan lebih dari sedikit adalah howler. Meskipun begitu, howler tidak diizinkan di kediaman Lovegood karena akan membuat Luna tidak nyaman. Howler tersebut dialihkan ke saluran yang mengarah ke ruang bawah tanah untuk dibiarkan hancur sendiri, sehingga tidak ada yang perlu mendengarnya.

Beberapa, pikirnya, menelan apa yang tertulis di the Prophet dengan butiran garam. Akan tetapi sebagian besar menjunjungnya sebagai pedoman. 'Lebih banyak orang bodoh,' batinnya.

Xeno bahkan mendapat kunjungan dari utusan kementerian bernama Percy Weasley. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Anak itu jelas penuh dengan nargle jika dia beranggapan kementerian dapat mendikte apa yang muncul di the Quibbler! Hanya ada dua pemegang saham utama, dirinya sendiri dan satu orang lain; dan keduanya tidak mau menjual bagian mereka.

Xeno bangkit dengan keluhan. "Istirahat minum teh sudah berakhir. Waktunya kembali bekerja."

o~o~o

Albus Dumbledore membanggakan dirinya sebagai seorang penyihir dengan integritas dan kebijaksanaan besar. Dia ingin Harry mendapat waktu untuk memulihkan diri dari kengerian setelah melihat Tom kembali di musim semi lalu. Itu sebabnya dia diamankan ke rumah keluarganya. Sayang sekali, berhubung tidak aman, Harry tidak bisa berhubungan dengan teman-temannya sekalipun hal itu bisa menghibur anak itu. Ah ya, ini demi _Greater Good_, toh.

Dia mulai menyesap tehnya seraya mengangkat the Quibbler, surat kabar favoritnya. Meneliti isi surat untuk editor dengan cepat, penyihir berumur itu menyemburkan tehnya. Demi Merlin, apa-apaan ini?

Dia membaca, lalu membaca lagi surat dan respon dari Xeno. Pria itu menutupi komentarnya tentang the Prophet, tapi dirinya pun bisa membaca yang tersirat dan paham bahwa Xeno Lovegood sama sekali tidak menghormati koran picisan yang dikendalikan kementerian tersebut.

Anak bernama Twist ini terdengar sangat marah pada dunia dan terutama pada the Prophet. Apa yang anak itu rencanakan? Menantang the Prophet dan kementerian untuk menanggapinya?

Mungkinkah pandangan anak itu soal Harry benar? Dia menutupi detailnya, namun, benarkah dia mengenal Harry? Mungkinkah ini ditulis Harry? Tidak. Anak itu tidak bisa mengirim apapun ke the Prophet. Hedwig sedang diurus oleh Hagrid. Siapakah Oliver Twist ini? Mengapa nama itu terdengar tidak asing?

o~o~o

Di sebuah ruangan gelap dengan lelaki bermuka tikus sebagai satu-satunya yang menemani, seorang lelaki menyerupai ular sedang dalam masa pemulihan setelah kebangkitannya.

Lelaki bermuka tikus mengambil the Prophet dan mulai membacanya keras-keras. Tak ada satu pun dari keduanya yang membaca bagian pribadi di sana. Demikian, pemberitahuan pribadi yang ditujukan untuk 'Mr. Oliver Twist' tidak terbaca. Sebab keduanya tidak membaca the Quibbler, mereka tidak akan mengerti maksud pemberitahuan tersebut.

Untuk pengikut yang lainnya, tak ada yang merasa memberi tahu tuan mereka tentang surat itu merupakan sebuah keharusan karena dianggap respon sang tuan akan berbahaya.

o~o~o

Direktur Gringotts, Ragnok, mengambil surat yang ditujukan untuk Departemen Akun Keluarga dan membacanya singkat.

"_Kepada yang berwenang,_

_Saya, Harry James Potter, putra dari James dan Lily Potter, ingin mengetahui siapa yang menjadi manajer akun saya. Saya ingin meminta salinan semua tagihan bank sejak orangtua saya meninggal hingga saat ini. Saya tahu saya masih di bawah umur, tetapi beberapa tahun lagi saya tujuh belas tahun. Saya ingin mempelajari bagaimana cara mengelola urusan saya sendiri._

_Kedua, saya ingin mengetahui tentang 'sponsor' yang mengendalikan the Daily Prophet. Saya ingin tahu siapa yang memiliki the Prophet, apa yang tertulis di anggaran dasar mereka, dan siapa dewan direksi serta bagaimana laporan fiskal terakhir mereka._

_Ketiga, saya ingin meminta rekomendasi pengacara. Saya merasa hak saya di Dunia Sihir ditolak._

_Terakhir, surat-menyurat saya dibatasi oleh Kepala Sekolah Albus Dumbledore tanpa persetujuan saya. Karenanya, saya menyewa kotak pos yang dikelola oleh seorang house-elf. Saya berharap kontak saya dengan perusahaan Anda terjaga kerahasiaannya. Oleh sebab itu, tanggapan apa pun akan diteruskan ke kotak pos saya dan tidak dikirim menggunakan burung hantu. Kotak posnya berada di bawah nama 'Oliver Twist'._

_Semoga Emas Anda Selalu Mengalir dan Semoga Bersama-sama Kita Mendapat Banyak Keuntungan,_

_Harry J. Potter"_

Mencubit hidungnya dan menutup mata, goblin tua itu mengumpat dalam gobblygook. Lord Potter seharusnya sudah menerima tagihan bank sejak umurnya sebelas tahun. Jika belum, ke mana semua laporan itu? Ini harus diselidiki. Kepala akan berjatuhan jika dia menemukan kasus penipuan!

o~o~o

Harry sedang duduk di atas kasurnya, membaca buku tentang etiket dan adat Dunia Sihir dari Dobby. Hal yang seharusnya Dumbledore berikan padanya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dia mendengus. Yeah, benar, pak tua itu! Melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat hidup Harry lebih mudah? Mustahil.

Harry tidak sengaja mengetahui kalau pak tua uzur itu membatalkan pembelajaran wajib tentang Adat Dunia Sihir untuk semua kelahiran muggle di tahun pertamanya. Professor McGonagall mengajarkan singa-singa kelahiran muggle secara diam-diam tanpa ia ketahui. Harry bisa tahu hal ini ketika ia tak sengaja menguping Dean dan Seamus membicarakannya saat mandi. Mereka tidak menyadari kalau Harry ada di bilik terdekat.

Hal ini membuat Harry bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya apa tujuan Dumbledore? Mengapa kepala sekolah itu menganggap perlu baginya mempertahankan ketidaktahuan Harry tentang dunia tempatnya lahir? Untung saja Harry mahir dalam menyembunyikan kecerdasannya atau segalanya bisa benar-benar kacau.

Dobby tiba-tiba muncul membawa setumpuk surat. "Master Harry, Sir. Pesan buku siap. Saya ambil untuk Sir. Lalu, Goblin kirim surat penting dan formulir untuk isi."

"Terima kasih, Dobby," ujar Harry, menerima suratnya. Pertama-tama ia membuka surat dari Gringotts, membaca sampul suratnya terlebih dahulu.

'Apa ini... !?' pikirnya.

"_Kepada Pewaris Rumah Bangsawan Kuno Potter dan Gryffindor, Harry James Potter-Gryffindor,_

_Salam hormat dari Ragnok, Direktur Gringotts,_

_Lord Potter, saya akui surat Anda datang sebagai kejutan yang kurang menyenangkan. Kami sudah mengirimkan tagihan-tagihan sejak Anda berumur sebelas tahun. Kami juga sudah mengirimkan permohonan untuk bertemu demi mendiskusikan masa depan Anda selama beberapa waktu belakangan. Tidak pernah kami ketahui jika Anda tidak menerimanya. Kami asumsikan wali Anda, Albus Dumbledore, telah menyampaikan informasi dan Anda mengizinkannya untuk mengurusi urusan Anda._

_Sesuai yang tertulis di surat Anda, kami menyimpulkan bukan itu masalahnya. Sementara akun Anda akan kami bekukan sambil menunggu hasil penyelidikan. Semua kunci kami tarik kembali. Jika Anda perlu dana, Anda harus datang ke Gringotts secara langsung dikarenakan penasehat akun lama keluarga Anda meninggal sebelum waktunya. Saya akan menjalankan peran itu sendiri sampai kita bisa mencapai kesepakatan lain._

_Berkenaan the Prophet, sampai siang hari kemarin, Anda adalah pemegang saham utama dengan saham sebesar enam puluh delapan persen. Kementerian Sihir memegang sekitar dua puluh dan sisanya dimiliki oleh the Prophet itu sendiri. Dewan direksi ditunjuk oleh kementerian setelah gugurnya Penguasa Kegelapan Voldemort yang pertama. Kementerian saat ini mengontrol the Prophet melalui intimidasi politik._

_Lord Charles Witherspoon IV adalah Kepala Editor saat ini. Beliau dipekerjakan oleh kakek Anda, Lord Harold Potter. Lord Witherspoon adalah pria yang baik, tapi semenjak kematian kakek Anda tangannya terikat oleh kementerian._

_Terakhir, keluarga Anda sudah lama menggunakan jasa Lord Peter Flinchly-Addams sebagai pengacara. Kami telah memberitahukan beliau mengenai permintaan Anda dan beliau akan segera menghubungi Anda. Tampaknya Kepala Sekolah Albus Dumbledore telah menginformasikan pengacara tua itu bahwa jasanya sudah tidak diperlukan, berhubung ia sebagai Mugwump Tertinggi, akan mengatur urusan Anda. Lord Flinchly-Addams sangat risau untuk berbicara dengan Anda._

_Kami, di Gringotts, merasa sangat sedih dengan kematian orangtuamu, Lord Potter. Mereka adalah pelindung yang dihargai dan pejuang yang terhormat._

_Yakinlah kami mempercayai Anda ketika Anda berkata Penguasa Kegelapan telah kembali. Kami akan melakukan segalanya dengan kekuatan kami untuk membantu Anda dalam pertempuran._

_Kita harus segera bertemu._

_Semoga Emas Anda Selalu Mengalir dan Semoga Bersama-sama Kita Mendapat Banyak Keuntungan,_

_Ragnok_

_Direktur Gringotts_

_Manajer Akun Potter"_

* * *

_(Notes : Keep the review coming if you'd like to! Thank you~)_


	3. Truth takes a Back Seat

**Disclaimer masih sama.**

* * *

**Ch 3 : Truth takes a Back Seat**

* * *

Arthur Weasley, Kepala Klan Weasley, meninggalkan ruang sidang bersama Harry Potter yang sangat pucat. Satu setengah jam yang melelahkan telah dilalui keduanya. Untung bagi Harry, Wizengamot menyatakan anak itu tidak bersalah setelah menggunakan sihir di bawah umur untuk mengusir dua dementor dari dirinya dan sepupunya. Hampir saja.

Albus Dumbledore membantu menuntaskan kasus di pengadilan dan pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Arthur untuk menjaga penyihir muda yang mengalami sedikit trauma itu. Sang pria jangkung berkepala merah dibuat heran dengan sikap dingin penyihir tua terhadap anak yang putus asa itu.

Mengapa Albus pergi terburu-buru? Dan mengapa pria itu tidak menatap Harry, menyapa, atau bahkan menghiburnya? Dia yakin Albus punya alasan, tapi kebisuan itu membuat Harry muda kebingungan dan terguncang.

"Tunggu! Mr. Potter? Boleh minta waktunya sebentar?" Seorang penyihir tua arogan melangkah, tongkat diangkat ke udara untuk memancing perhatian mereka. Pria tua itu berpakaian bagus dan tangan kirinya menenteng sebuah tas kantor.

"Maaf, tak ada tanda tangan," kata Arthur, mengantar Harry menuju pintu keluar.

"Saya harap tidak," ujar pria tua itu, mengeluarkan sebuah tanda pengenal. "Saya Lord Peter Flinchley-Addams. Pengacara untuk Keluarga Potter selama bertahun-tahun."

Harry mengambil kartu yang diberikan dan memeriksanya. "Kenapa kau baru mendatangiku?" tanyanya, kebingungan.

"Maafkan saya, Mr. Potter. Saya tidak sempat mendatangi pengadilanmu. Sepertinya seseorang dari kementerian mengirimkan waktu dan tempat yang salah." Penyihir terkemuka itu mengeluh dengan jijik. "Untuk itu saya ingin menyampaikan permintaan maaf yang sedalam-dalamnya, Mr. Potter. Saya jamin tak ada satu pun di kantor saya yang akan melakukan kesalahan yang tercela seperti itu."

Arthur memerhatikan Harry yang memainkan kartu bisnis dengan jarinya. Keduanya sama-sama berpikir memiliki pengacara di sisi mereka tadi akan banyak membantu pembelaan Harry.

Mendekat, pria berambut perak itu meletakkan tangannya di bahu Harry. "Bolehkah saya meminta waktu pribadi Mr. Potter sebentar?"

"Sekarang lihat!" Arthur tergagap, mengenali penyihir tersebut sebagai salah satu pengacara teratas di Dunia Sihir. Penyihir mahsyur ini bukan seseorang yang boleh disinggung. Namun demikian, dia harus melaksanakan perintah dari Albus. "Aku harus membawa Harry kembali ke Burrow. Molly dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu kami … "

"Ini tidak akan memakan waktu lama, Sir." Sang pengacara meyakinkan, lirikan matanya tertuju pada remaja di antara mereka.

"Aku tidak melihat alasan untuk menolaknya, bagaimana menurutmu Mr. Weasley?" Harry bertanya, lalu menghadap pria tua yang dimaksud. "Kau bukan Pelahap Maut, kan?"

Lord Peter tersenyum, mengangkat tongkatnya dan mengucapkan sumpah, "Saya, Lord Peter Flinchley-Addams, bersumpah dengan sihir saya bahwa saya tidak sekarang dan tidak akan pernah menjadi pengikut dari Penguasa Kegelapan Voldemort. Ya, saya bisa menyebutkan namanya. Saya adalah benar siapa yang saya akui, pengacara dan pelayan pribadi Keluarga Potter. _So mote it be._"

"_So mote it be._" Harry mengulang. Dia tersenyum ketika sihir berputar mengelilingi mereka dan mengunci sumpah tersebut. Beralih pada Mr. Weasley, ia memohon, "aku ingin mendengar apa yang akan dikatakannya."

Arthur menghela napas, tapi mengangguk. "Baiklah kalau begitu, Harry. Tapi aku harus tetap bersamamu. Albus dan Molly akan memenggal kepalaku jika sesuatu terjadi padamu."

"Jika saya boleh berbicara," Lord Peter Flinchley-Addams menukas. "Kepala Sekolah Dumbledore menolak permintaan saya bertemu Mr. Potter sejak orangtuanya terbunuh." Dia menuntun keduanya ke ruang konferensi kosong terdekat. "Tambahan, dia berulang kali menolak permohonan saya untuk bertemu dengan Mr. Potter sejak dia kembali ke Dunia Sihir di umur sebelas tahun. Saya pastikan pada kalian berdua, apa yang harus saya sampaikan ini benar-benar penting."

Arthur yang terpana menurut tanpa kata begitu pintu tertutup di belakang mereka.

o~o~o

Harry merasa senang. Akhirnya, ada seseorang yang berada di pihaknya. Pertemuan singkat itu berjalan dengan baik. Dia bisa melihat Mr. Weasley tercengang dengan segalanya. Untung saja, Lord Peter bisa mendapat sumpah penyihir dari Mr. Weasley. Lord Peter bersikeras untuk menjaga privasi kliennya dengan sumpah itu.

Harry dan Lord Peter tidak bisa mendiskusikan detail bisnis keluarga dengan keberadaan Mr. Weasley di sana, tapi ini sebuah permulaan. Lord Peter terkejut kalau Harry tidak diberi tahu tentang hak dan statusnya di Dunia Sihir.

Ketika malam tiba di Burrow, sementara Ron tidur, Harry berhasil menulis pesan singkat untuk Lord Peter tentang cara menghubunginya tanpa menggunakan burung hantu. Tak ada gunanya jika komunikasi mereka dicegat. Sangat disayangkan dia tidak bisa memberi tahu segala yang ingin ia sampaikan pada pengacara itu tanpa didengar Mr. Weasley.

Harry memerintahkan Dobby—mengingat sekarang ia sudah di tengah-tengah Dunia Sihir lagi—semua surat yang ditujukan pada Oliver Twist harus dimasukkan ke amplop baru dan diganti untuk Harry Potter sebelum diserahkan. Berbahaya jika Harry Potter terlihat menerima surat yang dikirim untuk Oliver Twist. Dobby juga ia perintahkan untuk memastikan _magical signature _Harry tak bisa dideteksi di surat keluar manapun untuk jaga-jaga.

Mengatur tanggal pertemuan dengan goblin akan rumit. Harry yakin dia tidak akan diizinkan ke Diagon Alley sendirian. Haruskah ia tanyakan pada Mr. Weasley apakah pria itu bisa mengantarnya? Tidak, Mrs. Weasley dan Dumbledore tidak akan menyetujuinya. Mungkin Harry bisa meminta solusi kepada para goblin?

o~o~o

Ragnok membuka surat yang baru saja diterimanya dari Mr. Potter. Pertemuan Mr. Potter dengan Lord Flinchley-Addams berjalan dengan baik, tapi diamati oleh orang ketiga. Mr. Potter mengekspresikan penyesalannya karena melewatkan pertemuan dengan para goblin dikarenakan seseorang dari kementerian mengirim dua dementor sialan padanya dan sepupu mugglenya. Sekarang Mr. Potter akan rutin diamati dan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya agar terbebas dari penjagaan.

Senyum terukir perlahan di wajah sang goblin tua. Ada satu cara untuk mengatasi masalah ini. Buru-buru dia tulis surat perintah dan satu surat lain untuk pelanggan Gringotts yang paling berharga. Setelah selesai, ia duduk dan menunggu.

o~o~o

Malam selanjutnya, Dobby menyelipkan Sleeping Draught yang disiapkan goblin pada Ron. Setelah Ron tertidur dengan aman dan rumah itu sunyi, Harry mengeluarkan portkey dan berbisik, "profit." Sejak saat Tugas Ketiga turnamen sialan itu, Harry tidak mau menggunakan portkey, tapi ia diyakinkan kalau yang satu ini menuju Gringotts dan bukan ke tempat lain. Harry percaya pada goblin lebih dari siapa pun yang pernah ia berikan kepercayaan.

Mendarat tanpa aba-aba di depan dua kaki goblin penjaga, Harry mengumpat pelan. Dua penjaga itu menyeringai pada sang penyihir muda sebelum membantunya bangun. "Mr. Potter?" tanya salah satunya.

"Itu aku," jawab Harry, membersihkan dirinya. "Aku ada janji bertemu dengan Direktur Ragnok."

Pertemuan berlangsung selama satu setengah jam. Harry dan para goblin setuju dia tidak bisa mengambil resiko untuk menutup mata lebih lama. Baik dirinya maupun Ragnok kini punya daftar hal-hal yang harus diurusi. Mereka puas dengan hasilnya. Tidak ada yang teratasi sepenuhnya berhubung mereka butuh waktu yang lebih lama untuk mengecek segalanya, tapi ini awalan yang bagus.

Harry juga puas begitu tahu Dumbledore tidak bisa menyentuh akun-akun Potter, meski dia menerima tagihan bank milik Harry. Gringotts sudah mengirim surat pada penyihir tua itu kalau semua kunci dan laporan akan ditarik disebabkan adanya kekeliruan. Dia mengirimkan balasan yang berisi ketersediaannya dan meminta diberi tahu kapan kiranya masalah ini akan selesai.

Harry menyeringai, memakai cincin pewaris Potter di tangan kirinya. "Berapa lama kalian bisa berdalih?" tanyanya, sambil melihat bagaimana cincinnya berubah tidak terlihat.

"Selama yang Anda butuhkan, Lord Potter." Ragnok menjawab disertai seringai licik yang selaras. "Omong-omong, Lord Potter, cincinmu akan tetap tak terlihat sampai Anda memohon sebaliknya."

Harry kembali ke Burrow tanpa ada yang menyadari. Merasa belum mengantuk, dia duduk di meja Ron dan mulai menulis surat lain.

o~o~o

Xeno Lovegood sedang menganalisa perspektif the Prophet dalam lelucon yang dikenal dengan sebutan 'Pengadilan Harry Potter' saat seekor burung hantu mengantarkan surat padanya.

"_Mr. Lovegood yang terhormat,_

_Terima kasih sudah menjawab pertanyaan saya ketika tampaknya the Daily Prophet menolak melakukan itu. Saya sangat menghargai jawaban yang Anda berikan tentang kebenaran dalam pemberitaan. Saya tidak pernah memandangnya seperti itu sebelumnya._

_Anda benar tentang kebenaran dan kebohongan. Kita ambil contoh dengan apa yang terjadi pada Harry Potter baru-baru ini. Saya membaca laporan pengadilan di the Prophet dan itu membuat saya bertanya-tanya tentang beberapa hal. Jadi, saya pergi ke kantor pengacara Ayah. Dia berkata jika saya ingin tahu lebih banyak, dia bisa mencoba mengambil salinan transkrip pengadilannya. Saya jawab iya karena saya tertarik dan dia pun mengambilnya. Apakah Anda tahu begitu pengadilan ditutup, transkrip tersebut menjadi domain publik? Siapa pun bisa mendapat salinan kecuali kementerian menyegelnya._

_Pertanyaan saya adalah mengapa mereka tidak menggunakan Veritaserum untuk mendapatkan kebenarannya? Atau pensieve? Maksud saya, mereka mengadili Potter seperti orang dewasa sesuai dengan apa yang diberitakan the Prophet, meski umurnya hanya 15! Terakhir saya tahu, 15 tahun masih dianggap di bawah umur._

_Kemudian fakta bahwa kementerian mengubah tempat dan waktu persidangan Potter di menit terakhir. Setelah mereka gagal mengabari pembela dari terdakwa! Apakah kementerian mencoba membuat Potter dihukum tanpa bisa hadir untuk membela diri? Di mana pemberitahuannya? Mengapa Potter tidak punya penasehat hukum? Pernahkah ada orang lain yang diadili bagai orang dewasa untuk sihir di bawah umur seperti Potter tanpa bisa menggunakan jasa penasehat?_

_Seperti yang bisa Anda lihat, saya punya keraguan serius tentang sistem hukum di Dunia Sihir ini. Apakah kementerian memang otoriter seperti itu jika berhubungan dengan hak penyihir di bawah umur?_

_Terakhir, di mana wali Potter, mengapa mereka tak hadir di pengadilan? Menurut transkrip, tak ada satu pun yang membela Potter, sebelum kepala sekolah hadir dengan seorang squib sebagai saksi._

_Seperti inikah mirisnya perhatian terhadap hak dan kesejahteraan penyihir anak-anak di Dunia Sihir Britania?_

_Bisakah Anda meluruskan saya tentang hal ini? Bersama ini terlampir salinan transkrip pengadilan yang dikirim kementerian pada saya, mungkin Anda bisa menunjukkan kebijaksanaan yang saya lewatkan dari sistem peradilan kita ini._

_Salam Hormat,_

_-Oliver Twist"_

Xeno membaca surat tersebut dan mengeluarkan gulungan perkamen yang memiliki segel resmi kementerian. Jam-jam selanjutnya ia habiskan meneliti transkrip itu.

Xeno gemetaran. Dia selalu tahu kalau Fudge itu brengsek dan dungu, tapi ini kelewatan! Pria itu punya _death wish_ politik dan Oliver Twist bersama beberapa pertanyaan menariknya berhasil menempa paku pertama di peti mati Fudge.

o~o~o

Dobby muncul tiba-tiba saat Harry baru saja selesai mandi. Seminggu di Burrow membuat Harry menginginkan kesunyian dari keluarga Dursley. Yah, hampir menginginkannya. Harry tidak mendapat privasi yang cukup dan rasanya sangat sulit untuk menyembunyikan keberadaan Dobby maupun banyak proyek rahasianya. Oh baiklah, dia memang menginginkan tantangan ini.

Dobby menyerahkan Harry salinan the Quibbler miliknya. Harry membuka halaman demi halaman. Dia berharap suratnya ada di sana dan benar saja memang ada. Dia menganga saat membaca respon dari Xeno. Meskipun begitu, dia lebih takjub dengan transkrip pengadilan yang dicetak penuh! Sesuatu yang jelas mustahil berani dilakukan the Prophet.

"_Mr. Twist yang terhormat,_

_Saya bersyukur melihat seseorang di umur muda(?) sepertimu tertarik pada politik. Kau benar tentang transkrip pengadilan menjadi domain publik terkecuali disegel oleh kementerian dan hanya boleh disegel begitu jika keselamatan penduduk terancam. Saya harus akui, membaca transkrip pengadilan Potter muda adalah contoh pelajaran dari apa yang salah dengan sistem hukum kita._

_Pendapatmu benar mengenai penggunaan Veritaserum dan/atau pensieve akan menghemat waktu dan energi semua orang._

_Saya juga terkejut pembatalan sidang tidak diumumkan, berhubung seperti yang kau tunjukkan, Mr. Potter tidak diwakili oleh penasehat hukum. Membiarkan Albus Dumbledore menjadi juru bicaranya bukan pengganti yang setimbang untuk penasehat hukum. Hal ini membuat saya bersyukur saya bergelut di bidang jurnalisme._

_Mengenai dementor, saya juga ingin tahu bagaimana caranya mereka bisa sampai ke rumah muggle Mr. Potter tanpa disadari pergerakannya oleh kementerian. Mereka, bagaimanapun juga, dibatasi pergerakannya di Azkaban dan berada di bawah kontrol kementerian. Sepengetahuan saya, mereka tidak diperbolehkan meninggalkan pulau tanpa perizinan kementerian._

_Dari apa yang saya baca sangatlah jelas ini murni pembelaan diri dari sisi Mr. Potter. Saya sudah mengecek hukum aturan penggunaan sihir di bawah umur dan ada pernyataan seorang penyihir di bawah umur diperbolehkan menggunakan sihir mereka ketika nyawa terancam, yang jelas sekali kasusnya seperti ini. Hal yang sangat disayangkan adalah Mr. Potter menggunakannya di depan sepupu mugglenya, melanggar aturan. Namun, pengacara yang piawai pasti akan membantah bahwa sepupu muggle Mr. Potter sudah tahu tentang sihir dan dengan demikian Mr. Potter dibebaskan dari aturan tersebut._

_Jika Mr. Potter memilih untuk melanjutkan persoalan ini, pengacara yang kompeten bisa mengajukan kasus yang solid melawan kurangnya kontrol dementor dari kementerian dan untuk mengadilinya sebagai orang dewasa._

_Untuk masalah perwalian, saya khawatir arsip Mr. Potter sudah disegel sejak hari terbunuhnya kedua orangtuanya. Tak ada yang tahu siapa wali sihirnya, dan saya berani bertaruh, Mr. Potter juga tidak tahu dan bisa saya pastikan kemungkinan tidak ada. Karena walinya pasti akan memprotes perlakuan yang didapatnya tahun lalu; ketika dia, sebagai anak di bawah umur, dipaksa memasuki kontrak sihir di luar keinginannya._

_Terakhir, saya harus mengingatkanmu, pembaca mudaku. Kementerian sigap menuntut siapapun yang dirasa berniat memfitnah mereka. Kiranya, mereka tidak bijaksana untuk memberi teladan seperti itu._

_Kendatipun saya menikmati pertanyaan yang kau ajukan, saya yakin kementerian tidak merasa begitu._

_Jadi, jagalah dirimu, teman mudaku._

_Xeno Lovegood_

_Kepala Editor"_

* * *

_(Notes :_

_Kalau tidak ada halangan, saya berniat mengupdate setidaknya dua hari sekali._

_Terima kasih untuk semangat dan dukungannya. Keep 'em coming, will you? *wink*)_


	4. Damage Control

**Disclaimer masih sama.**

* * *

**Ch 4 : Damage Control**

* * *

Leaky Cauldron mengalami hari yang lamban. Xeno baru saja menyerahkan dua puluh salinan the Quibbler minggu ini. Tom mengambil salinan komplementernya dan memeriksanya. Menurut bartender tua itu, Lovegood memberi bacaan yang layak meski sedikit sinting seperti biasanya.

Membalik-balik halaman, matanya menangkap surat aneh untuk editor dan terbelalak. 'Demi Merlin, apa ini?'

"Titip dulu, Mel. Harus cepat ke kementrian!" seru Tom setelah melepas celemek.

o~o~o

Xeno Lovegood puas dengan edisi the Quibbler minggu ini. Tingkat berlangganannya naik 200 salinan dari minggu lalu. Berarti pekerjaannya bertambah, tapi tentu saja sepadan. Dia harus berterima kasih pada Oliver atas suratnya yang menantang. Mungkin ia tawari saja langganan gratis selama satu atau dua tahun, atau boleh juga berikan saja kolom pribadi? Hmm. Dia harus memikirkannya.

Xeno berpikir jika ia harus memperkerjakan asisten lain untuk membantunya, mengingat selama waktu sekolah tidak akan ada Luna.

o~o~o

Harry Potter duduk di bawah pohon rindang di kebun belakang Burrow. Untungnya, hampir semua Weasley sedang sibuk dan untuk pertama kalinya, Harry mendapat privasi yang dibutuhkan. Di pangkuan dan menumpuk di sampingnya adalah beberapa file yang ia dapatkan dari Gringotts dan pengacaranya.

Tendangan tepat di pantat ini namanya! Dia, Harry James Potter, punya pelayan keluarga seorang Lord—dari dua dunia! Kemudian dia juga, Harry 'Si Tukang Bikin Repot' Potter, adalah bangsawan di dua dunia!

'Neraka berdarah! Hidupku baru saja tambah rumit,' batin Harry sambil menghantamkan kepala bagian belakangnya ke batang pohon. Dia memejamkan matanya sejenak sementara pikirannya memproses fakta kalau ia punya kursi di Wizengamot dan Rumah Bangsawan. 'Demi Merlin!'

Menyimpan kembali file dan memfokuskan pikirannya ke masalah yang sedang dihadapi, Harry membaca ulang laporan stok dari beberapa perusahaan yang dimilikinya. Menurut apa yang sedang ia baca, kelihatannya Potter ada di sepuluh persen teratas keluarga terkaya di Dunia Sihir dan dua puluh lima persen teratas di Britania Muggle!

Apa yang direncanakan oleh Dumbledore? Mengirimnya ke Dursley bertahun-tahun yang lalu? Untuk hidup seperti house-elf dan berpakaian seperti orang miskin? Mengapa Dumbledore membuatnya sangat buta akan warisan dan gelarnya? Mengapa dia tidak dilatih berurusan dengan tanggung jawabnya sebagai kepala rumah bangsawan kuno?

Beranjak bangkit, Harry bersiul menatap file di tangannya. Dia tidak percaya! Dia memegang saham pengendali the Daily Prophet, setengah the Quibbler, dan oh Merlin, seperempat bisnis Diagon Alley! Neraka berdarah, dia bahkan memiliki tanah tempat Hogwarts dan Hogsmead berdiri sebagai pewaris dari garis keturunan Gryffindor. Hanya seperempat dari Hogwarts sih, tapi tetap saja! Harry beralih ke halaman selanjutnya.

Apa ini? Pengeluaran tahunan? Apa-apaan? Brankas spesial macam apa? Berdasarkan apa yang sedang ia baca, brankas itu hanya bisa diakses oleh tiga orang : dia sebagai pewaris, kepala sekolah saat ini dengan syarat tertentu, dan Direktur Gringotts. Di sini tertulis, Albus Dumbledore sudah tiga kali mengaksesnya dalam kurun waktu lima tahun terakhir, dalam jabatannya sebagai kepala sekolah, menguras sekitar seperempat dana yang tersedia dari brankas.

'Kenapa ya? Sayang sekali, di sini tidak terdaftar alasan penarikannya,' pikir Harry, sambil membuat catatan di jurnal yang ia simpan, berisi pengingat untuk menanyakan kriteria yang harus dipenuhi untuk bisa melakukan penarikan.

Mengambil file terakhir, matanya mulai meneliti daftar properti muggle dan lagi-lagi ia dibuat syok. 'Oh Merlin.' Dia bersiul pelan.

Harry membalik-balik tumpukan file hingga menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Dia memberengut, 'Dasar pencuri, penusuk dari belakang!'

o~o~o

Vernon Dursley mengalami hari yang baik. Stok Grunnings baru-baru ini naik dua koma di pasar saham, memberinya lumayan banyak bonus dari pak tua Grunnings.

Dudley sudah dinyatakan pulih dari siksaan makhluk tidak wajar yang mengejar keponakannya yang aneh. Dia tidak sabar untuk memberi pelajaran pada si aneh itu musim panas berikutnya. Dia akan memberinya pelajaran! Lihat saja!

Di mejanya menunggu tumpukan kecil kiriman surat pagi ini yang ditinggalkan oleh sekertarisnya. Meneguk kopinya yang ke lima di pagi itu, Vernon mengambil amplop pertama yang terbuka. Dia meneguk lagi sambil menatap isi surat, tak bisa menahan diri untuk menyemburkannya kemudian, tersedak saat membaca ulang:

"_Dari Kantor Peter J. Flinchley-Addams,_

_Pengacara, Penguasa Kerajaan_

_Kepada : Mr. Vernon C. Dursley_

_Telah sampai pada perhatian kami terkait adanya penyalahgunaan dana. Dengan demikian telah diperintahkan audit rekam data untuk semua departemen dari tahun 1981._

_Dengan ini Anda diwajibkan menyerahkan semua catatan dan laporan untuk inspeksi pada Selasa depan. Pengeluaran pribadi setiap kepala departemen mohon diserahkan juga untuk proses audit._

_Wajib dipatuhi. Kepala departemen yang gagal menyerahkan akan diberi sanksi tanpa diberi pembayaran hingga audit selesai dilaksanakan dimana tindakan disipliner akan diambil jika diperlukan._

_Terima kasih atas kerja samanya._

_Lord Peter Flinchley-Addams_

_Pengacara_

_cc_

_Ragnok, Direktur Bank Gringotts_

_Seluruh Pemegang Saham, Grunnings Inc._

_Seluruh Kepala Departemen, Grunnings Inc."_

Vernon berdiri mengabaikan kopi yang jatuh mengotori celananya. "Apa-apaan ini...?! Martha! Cepat kemari dan bawa catatanmu!" amuknya, memegang ganggang telepon dan menekan nomor telepon rumahnya dengan marah. "Pet! … "

o~o~o

Lord Peter Flinchley-Addams menyelesaikan dokumen yang dibutuhkan untuk membebaskan Lord Potter dari kontrol Albus Dumbledore, menambahkannya ke file Potter yang tumpukannya tumbuh dengan cepat. Dia merenungkan sang tuan muda sambil bersandar di kursinya.

Harry James Potter telah membuatnya terkejut. Rumor yang tersebar tentangnya sama sekali tidak memiliki kesamaan dengan penyihir muda yang ia temui setelah pengadilan. Waktu tidak memberi mereka kesempatan untuk membicarakan hidup Lord Harry hingga saat ini dan rasanya kaku dengan adanya orang ketiga yang menguping pembicaraan mereka. Namun, kesannya terhadap Harry sangat baik. Tampak bahwa anak itu mewarisi kecerdasan tinggi dan tingkat sihir yang tinggi dari orangtuanya, memungkiri catatan akademik Harry yang biasa-biasa saja dan ulasan pers yang buruk.

Bagaimana anak itu berhasil menyembunyikan kemampuannya dengan sangat baik? Lord Peter bisa melihat Arthur Weasley saja sampai terperangah luar biasa atas beberapa rincian yang Harry ungkapkan. Dia berharap kesetiaan buta terhadap kepala sekolah licik dari pria itu tergoncang dan matanya terbuka akan kesalahan yang dilakukan kepada anak yang tidak berdosa.

Pertukaran surat rahasianya dengan Lord Harry terbukti memberinya pencerahan. Di sini tampak kemampuan sejati anak itu. Jika mereka mengikuti agenda yang diinginkan anak itu, mereka bisa merubah Dunia Sihir. Sesuatu yang sudah terlalu lama tertunda, menurut Lord Peter.

o~o~o

Tom bersandar di bar dengan the Quibbler dan perkamen yang dibubuhi segel resmi kementerian di sisinya. Dia sedang memeriksa kedua benda itu dengan minat besar.

"Yo Tom!" sapa satu pelanggan regulernya saat ia duduk di bangku seberang bartender itu. "Kau sedang apa, kawan? Kenapa kau tidak baca koran benar seperti the Prophet?"

Tom menatapnya. "Membandingkan catatan dan, neraka berdarah, Xeno tua itu benar! The Prophet tidak menyatakan kebenaran penuh!"

"Benarkah?" tanya penyihir dengan penampilan berantakan itu. "Pertama kalinya, jika kau meminta pendapatku."

"Oh, Xeno pernah benar sebelumnya." Tom mendengus, menuangkan bir dan menyerahkannya.

Sang pelanggan menarik the Quibbler dan dokumen Tom untuk dibacanya. "Hey! Ini kan catatan persidangan! Neraka berdarah! Dari mana kau dapat ini?"

"Aula Arsip, ini tidak disegel, terbuka untuk publik. Ini catatan pengadilan Potter beberapa hari yang lalu," jawab Tom, mengabaikan salinan the Quibblernya sesaat.

"Apa? Kudengar anak itu bebas dengan alasan teknis atau apalah itu? Katanya kementerian tidak senang," sahut seseorang dari meja terdekat.

"Betul sekali! Mereka terciduk! Kelihatannya apa yang ada di the Prophet hanya setengah benar, seperti biasa." Tom mendengus. "Tepat setelah kudapatkan salinan transkrip ini, Fudge tua datang menyerbu dan menyengel catatan ini bersama dokumen lain menyangkut Potter."

"Mencoba menutupi kesalahannya, eh?"

"Sedikit terlambat, menurutku," sahut seorang wanita diiringi tawa. "Jika menteri mencoba melakukan itu pada anakku, aku akan mengutuknya dengan baik dan benar dan melemparnya ke dementor jika bisa!"

Beberapa pelanggan mengangguk setuju. Dari meja belakang, suara sengau berbicara, "Aku penasaran apa yang berusaha mereka sembunyikan. Fudge tua itu pintar berbicara!"

"Aye!" teriak beberapa penghuni bar, mengangkat gelas mereka sebagai persetujuan.

o~o~o

Fudge menggerutu dan mengomel. Wajahnya yang merah padam tampak kontras norak dengan pakaian hijau bergarisnya. Sejak munculnya the Quibbler kemarin, kantornya dipenuhi surat dan howler sepanjang hari. Untung saja dia sempat menyegel transkrip dan catatan pengadilan Potter. Sayang sekali dia kurang cepat. Biarlah, dia sudah menerima pelajarannya.

Kantornya mau tak mau kerja lembur untuk mengontrol akibat lepasnya hampir 50 salinan transkrip Potter. Bagaimana caranya semua ini lepas kendali dalam waktu singkat? Dia tahu ini salah Xeno Lovegood karena telah mencetak surat bocah itu. Yah, dia akan membereskan mereka! Kita lihat apa mereka akan suka menghabiskan beberapa waktu di Azkaban! Dia akan membuat aturan untuk menyegel semua transkrip pengadilan mulai sekarang.

Patut disyukuri Dolores akan pergi ke Horwarts setelah ini. Dengan keberadaannya di sana, Fudge akan memegang kedudukan di sekolah itu. Semoga saja dia bisa menemukan siapa gerangan Oliver Twist ini dan bisa mendepaknya karena sudah membuat kekacauan.

o~o~o

Albus menatap surat yang diterimanya dari Gringotts. Dia sudah yakin bisa menggunakan brankas itu untuk kebaikan. Dia tidak mengira goblin akan memanggilnya gara-gara hal ini. Hampir tiga tahun telah berlalu dari penarikan dana terakhir yang ia lakukan. Sebentar lagi dia butuh lebih banyak dan bagaimana caranya ia bisa mendapat dana tersebut? Dia yakin goblin tidak akan membiarkannya mengakses brankas Potter karena sekarang mereka mengawasinya dengan erat.

"_Kepada Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,_

_Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts_

_Selama inspeksi rutin terhadap seluruh brankas terkemuka kami, telah sampai pada perhatian kami bahwa brankas Hogwarts yang dibuat oleh Godric Gryffindor untuk mengelola Hogwarts dan wilayah Hogsmead untuk selama-lamanya telah menunjukkan adanya aktivitas baru. Brankas ini hanya dapat diakses oleh pewaris Gryffindor dan/atau Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts dan Direktur Gringotts. Seperti yang diketahui, dana ini diperuntukkan penjagaan dan pengelolaan untuk Hogwarts dan Hogsmead._

_Telah sampai pada perhatian kami bahwa Anda telah mengakses dana ini tiga kali dalam kurun waktu lima tahun terakhir, menarik lebih dari seperempat dana yang tersedia. Kami meminta bukti atas pemakaian dana ini dalam bentuk tanda terima dan/atau tagihan. Jika kami menemukan dana ini dipakai untuk penarikan yang tidak sesuai, Anda diwajibkan mengganti rugi dengan tambahan bunga._

_Wajib dipatuhi. Kegagalan untuk mematuhi akan mengakibatkan semua brankas yang bisa Anda akses dikunci hingga masalah ini terselesaikan._

_Ragnok_

_Direktur Gringotts"_

* * *

_(Notes : Chapter kali ini lebih pendek ya x') Chapter 5 ku-up besok sebagai gantinya ya. Adieu~)_


	5. In the Dog House

**Disclaimer masih sama.**

* * *

**Ch 5 : In the Dog House**

* * *

Arthur Weasley bukanlah pria yang penakut. Memang, dia mengandalkan Molly untuk mengatur masalah keluarga terutama pendisiplinan anak mereka. Tapi bukan karena Arthur tidak bisa, Molly sangat andal dalam hal itu. Lagipula, Arthur menganggap dirinya ini pria yang santai.

Namun, sejak Ron berteman dengan anak yatim-piatu bernama Harry Potter, dunia Arthur yang nyaman pun berubah. Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan putranya, mengingat hal itu sepertinya adalah hal yang benar dilakukan di balik semua 'petualangan' yang keduanya alami. Saat itu Harry masih kecil dan rapuh. Tidak mungkin Arthur melarang mereka berteman, kan?

Sehari setelah persidangan, Arthur memutuskan untuk duduk bersama tiga putra termudanya dan berdiskusi dengan mereka. Apa yang mereka beri tahu padanya bukan tindakan kriminal! Bagaimana mungkin pria sebijak Albus Dumbledore bisa sebuta itu dengan tindakannya pada Anak-Yang-Hidup? Ini di luar pemahamannya. Hmm … Kecuali … Mungkin? ...Tidak, dia tidak mungkin, mungkinkah?

Beberapa hari kemudian, menyendiri di kantornya di kementerian, pria berambut merah itu menuliskan segala hal yang ia ketahui, atau spekulasinya tentang Harry Potter dari obrolannya dengan tiga putranya, tambahan pengamatannya sendiri. Sayang sekali ia tidak bisa membicarakan pertemuannya dengan pengacara keluarga Potter mengingat sumpahnya mencegah hal itu. Di perkamen lain, ia membuat catatan tentang perlunya membawa Harry untuk berkonsultasi dengan pengacaranya. Itupun jika ia bisa menghindari Albus.

Arthur juga mencatat pengingat untuk meminta goblin memeriksa pelindung di sekitar rumah keluarga muggle Potter. Orang sepenting Harry Potter seharusnya punya pelindung yang kuat untuk mengamankan rumahnya. Sekarang dia ingin tahu pelindung macam apa yang Albus taruh dan apakah pelindung itu masih seefektif yang dikatakan sang kepala sekolah.

Di waktu istirahat makan siang, Arthur Weasley meninggalkan kantornya, memberi tahu sekretarisnya mereka akan bertemu lagi setelah makan siang, dan berjalan santai di kementerian. Dia berhenti sejenak untuk berbincang dengan rekan kerjanya sebelum pergi ke saluran rahasia kecil di dalam bilik yang terlihat normal di toilet pria. Dia jatuhkan semua pemikirannya di pagi itu ke dalam saluran tersebut.

o~o~o

Seorang detektif dari Departemen Unspeakable mengetuk pintu kantor pimpinan. "Laporan baru saja diterima dari Sparkplug, Croaker," ujarnya, menyerahkan beberapa potong perkamen. "Bacaan yang menarik, jika kau tanya pendapatku."

Croaker, Pimpinan dari Unspeakable, mengerutkan kening seraya meletakkan edisi terakhir the Quibbler. "Mari kita lihat."

o~o~o

Harry duduk di meja dapur Grimmauld Place sambil mendengarkan Sirius mengatur jalannya makan malam. Tawa dan kekacauan menjadi _soup du jour_.***) **Menurut pendapat Harry, ini sangat kontras dengan waktu makan bersama para Dursley.

Menurut para orang tua, malam itu akan diadakan rapat Order sehingga beberapa orang yang belum pernah Harry temui bergabung bersama mereka. Tonks duduk di ujung, memamerkan technicolornya yang hebat sebagai seorang metamorphmagus.

'Tonks itu orang yang menarik,' pikir Harry. 'Sulit dipercaya kalau dia sepupunya Sirius.'

Harry menahan desahan. Awalnya dia senang saat tahu Sirius ingin tinggal bersamanya musim semi lalu. Tetapi sekarang, Harry tidak begitu yakin. Kepercayaannya pada orang dewasa selebihnya sangat rapuh dan setelah mendapat kesempatan untuk duduk dan memikirkan kembali segalanya, dia bertanya-tanya apa motif Sirius atas hal ini.

Harry tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana Sirius mengutamakan pembalasan dendam kepada Wormtail sebelum memastikan Harry kecil sudah aman dan dirawat dengan baik. Bukankah seharusnya prioritas utamanya itu Harry dan bukan balas dendam? Bagaimanapun Wormtail bisa menunggu. Dia malah membiarkan emosi kekanakkan menuntunnya ke Azkaban dan meninggalkan Harry pada perawatan 'lemah lembut' dari Dursley.

Lalu, selipan lidah Sirius dari waktu ke waktu, memanggil Harry—James. Belum lagi musim panas ini dia sama sekali tidak mendapat satu pun surat atau kunjungan dari ayah baptisnya itu. Ada banyak cara untuk mengunjunginya tanpa diketahui Dumbledore dan Merlin tahu dia punya house-elf yang bisa dimintai tolong mengantarkan surat dan makanan. Harry mengerti sekarang, posisinya tidak setinggi itu di rantai makanan Sirius, atau siapapun juga.

Harry juga tidak bisa melupakan diskusi panas yang ia lakukan dengan temannya tentang minimnya komunikasi di antara mereka. Tentu saja, menurut mereka, dia juga tidak menulis surat. Yah, bagaimana bisa jika Dumbledore menahan Hedwig? Bukan masalah mereka, katanya. Harry bilang Hermione bisa menggunakan surat muggle dan dia menggertak Harry juga bisa. Harry menukas dengan fakta kalau Dursley menyaring semua kiriman dan bagaimana ia bisa beli prangko untuk ongkos kirim tanpa uang muggle. Kerabatnya tentu tidak mungkin mau memberinya uang muggle atau prangko.

Hermione mendengus dan berkata itu tidak masalah. Kepala sekolah bilang pada mereka untuk tidak mengontak Harry. Di situ Harry sadar argumen apapun tidak akan ada gunanya. Saat mereka sadar seberapa buruk Dumbledore menutupi semua orang, semuanya sudah terlambat.

"Nah anak-anak," kata Molly sebelum membersihkan meja. "kalian pergilah ke ruangan lain. Rapatnya akan segera dimulai."

Harry mendapati dirinya diseret keluar ruang makan dan menaiki tangga. Si Kembar memasang seringai licik ketika mereka mengeluarkan benda yang menyerupai sepasang telinga yang dihubungkan tali.

Harry mendengarkan penjelasan mereka setengah-setengah sebelum akhirnya masuk ke kamar yang ia tempati bersama Ron. Begitu ia yakin tak ada yang mengikutinya, dia menutup pintu lalu memanggil Dobby.

"Apa benda itu sudah di tempatnya, Dobby?" tanyanya, menjatuhkan diri ke atas ranjang.

"Ya, Master Harry Sir. Saya tempel bawah meja seperti Sir suruh. Sudah bekerja? Tidak akan buat masalah untuk Sir?"

Harry tersenyum. "Tidak, Dobby. Tak akan jadi masalah. Tak ada yang melihatmu kan?"

Dobby menggelengkan kepalanya, telinga panjangnya mencambuk bolak-balik. "Tidak Master Harry Sir. Ada lagi?"

"Tidak, Dobby. Cukup ambil lagi setelah rapatnya selesai." Harry tersenyum, membiarkan teman kecilnya pergi.

Harry tidak percaya dengan keberuntungannya. Dia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk uji lapangan pada perekam walkman kecil yang dia beli di Surrey. Dengan bantuan Dobby, dia sudah menyihir benda itu untuk menyala menggunakan sihir alih-alih baterai. Tentu saja, dia bisa dapat banyak masalah jika ketahuan. Tapi, apa sih artinya risiko kecil melawan pengetahuan yang banyak?

Dia hanya perlu tahu jika Order membicarakan dirinya dan surat yang ia kirim ke the Quibbler. Tambahan, dia juga ingin tahu apa yang mereka lakukan untuk melawan Voldemort dan Pelahap Maut.

Karena dia sendirian dan tak ada banyak yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang, lebih baik dia mulai mengerjakan surat lain untuk the Quibbler.

o~o~o

Xeno memerhatikan kelakuan putrinya Luna yang berlari-lari di sekitar halaman dan mengejar wrackspurt berterbangan. Dia adalah cahaya di hidup Xeno setelah kematian ibunya. Dia adalah satu-satunya kebahagiaan yang tersisa di dunia dan Xeno mengkhawatirkannya setiap dia pergi ke Hogwarts. Seekor burung hantu datang membawa surat, memutus perhatiannya dari sang anak. Dia beralih pada burung hantu itu dan perlahan melepaskan surat dari kakinya.

"Ada makanan dan air di dapur, silakan dinikmati," ujarnya pada si burung sebelum membuka surat.

"_Mr. Lovegood yang terhormat,_

_Jawaban Anda sebelumnya_ _menjadi bacaan yang sangat menarik dan saya akan terima peringatan Anda dengan serius. Saya tentu tidak berharap untuk dibawa ke depan Wizengamot atas pencemaran nama baik, meski saya masih di bawah umur. Berhubung seperti yang kita tahu sekarang, menjadi anak di bawah umur tidak serta-merta memberi perlindungan._

_Karena Anda dan saya sedang mendiskusikan pengadilan, saya sangat tertarik saat tahu, dengan cara menguping Potter dan teman-temannya, bahwa Sirius Black tidak pernah diberi pengadilan. Hal yang sangat buruk, menurut saya, mengingat dia bagaimanapun adalah Kepala Keluarga Rumah Bangsawan Tua._

_Jika kementerian bisa terang-terangan melakukan hal tersebut pada kepala keluarga bangsawan tua, apa yang menahan mereka untuk melakukannya pada yang lain? Oh maaf saya lupa, mereka sudah melakukannya. Menurut the Prophet, Potter adalah Kepala Keluarga Rumah Bangsawan Tua juga, meski dia masih di bawah umur dan lihatlah persidangan menggelikan yang dia dapat._

_Di mana Albus Dumbledore dalam semua ini? Mengapa Professor Dumbledore tidak mengusahakan pengadilan untuk Black? Saat itu beliau adalah pimpinan Wizengamot dan tentu saja ia memiliki kekuasaan untuk melakukannya. Mengapa dia hanya berdiri dan membiarkan kekeliruan hukum ketika tiga tetes Veritaserum dapat membayar semua masalah?_

_Musim semi lalu, saya kebetulan mendengar Potter dan pengikut kecilnya mendiskusikan Black. Apakah Anda tahu dia adalah ayah baptis Potter? Dan menurut apa yang saya dengar, dia bahkan bukan Secret Keeper dari Potter. Potter menyebutkan seseorang bernama Petter Pettigrew adalah Secret Keeper-nya. Potter menyatakan Pettigrew masih hidup dan bersembunyi dan tak ada satu pun yang serius mendengarnya saat ia memberi tahu mereka tentang hal ini. Di sini saya kembali bertanya, di mana veritaserum atau pensieve memory?_

_Dan apa yang dilakukan kementerian dengan mengirimkan dementor-dementor ke Hogwarts dua tahun lalu? Saya ada di pertandingan itu saat Potter nyaris mati dengan dihisap. Ya, hampir terhisap dementor! Memang apa yang bisa menahan para dementor itu agar tidak meliar dengan semua pikiran yang segar, dan mudah terpengaruhi, di sekitar sekolah? Apa maksud kementerian atas hal ini? Mengapa, tentu saja untuk melindungi kita dari satu pembunuh berantai!_

_Oh, ayolah, dementor sudah membunuh lebih banyak orang daripada Black. Bukankah agak tolol melepas sekelompok serigala lapar pada para domba dan berharap serigala-serigala itu menjaga kelakuan mereka? Tidakkah kalian pikir satu orang pembunuh bayaran yang targetnya hanya Harry Potter adalah ancaman yang tak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan sekelompok dementor yang tidak peduli jiwa siapa yang mereka telan? Makan siang dihidangkan di Hogwarts dan para murid adalah hidangan utamanya!_

_Apa ketentuan penggunaan veritaserum dan pensieve terhadap anak di bawah umur dalam suatu pengadilan? Mengapa Potter dan pengikutnya belum ditanyai dan memori mereka tidak dianalisis untuk mengonfirmasi atau menyangkal pernyataan mereka? Ataukah kementerian takut jika kebenaran akan benar-benar terungkap dan membuat mereka terlihat bodoh?_

_Semakin saya gali malapetaka kecil ini, semakin banyak lubang sebesar bludger yang saya temukan di dalamnya. Kemudian, bagaimana tentang hukum Sang Ratu? Apakah kementerian sangat terisolasi dari kenyataan hingga mereka lupa untuk mengakui Hukum Umum Inggris? Kita, bagaimanapun, masihlah rakyat Sang Ratu._

_Mungkin saya seharusnya tidak mempertanyakan apapun. Mungkin seharusnya saya bertahan menjadi kambing dan tak melakukan apapun, seperti kebanyakan penyihir. Namun, saya ingin tidur tenang di malam hari dengan kesadaran penuh, jika kalian bisa mengerti konsep itu. Sepertinya tidak banyak orang di Dunia Sihir yang tahu._

_Oliver Twist"_

* * *

_(Notes :_

***) **peribahasa Prancis yang artinya **sup hari ini**. Maksudnya ya tawa dan kekacauan itu jadi hidangan spesial saat itu.  
Apa cuma saya yang kemaren-kemaren error log-in? Maaf tidak jadi up tanggal 25.)


	6. Trust Issues?

**Disclaimer masih sama.**

* * *

**Ch 6 : Trust Issues?**

* * *

Emily Anderson menggembungkan pipinya dan mendesah frustasi. Dia menghabiskan tiga hari terakhir mengarungi gunung file di Kearsipan the Daily Prophet dan Aula Arsip Kementerian.

Kritik yang diberikan Lovegood sangatlah tepat. Kementerian berusaha mengubur kesalahan mereka pada Sirius Black. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Fudge, Black dituduh untuk segala hal, dari menjadi Pelahap Maut sampai bertanggung jawab atas meluapnya toilet pria. Apa pun dan segalanya, kementerian berusaha menjatuhkannya pada pelarian Azkaban itu. Melihat tanggapan publik, mereka berhasil melakukannya.

Saat Lord Charles kembali setelah usai rapat penting dengan pengacara minggu lalu, beliau mengumumkan the Prophet kini berada di bawah manajemen baru. Kementerian tidak lagi memiliki hak untuk mengatur apa yang boleh atau tidak boleh dicetak. Di bawah kebijakan baru juga, semua kisah dan informasi harus disertai fakta solid dan bukti yang akurat. Pena quick-quote tidak boleh digunakan lagi. Jika kau tidak bisa membuktikan suatu cerita, tak peduli seeksklusif bagaimana pun, tidak akan dicetak. Beberapa reporter sudah menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri, sayang sekali Rita Skeeter tidak termasuk salah satu dari mereka.

Peralihan manajemen itulah yang menjadi alasan Emily menggali data-data yang ada. Lord Charles memberinya libur seminggu, dengan bayaran, untuk menggali informasi kotor. Sejak hari datangnya Lord Flinchley-siapalah itu ke kantor the Prophet mewakili pemegang saham utama, Lord Charles semakin terlihat seperti dirinya yang dulu. Emily cukup puas dengan goncangan yang ada, apalagi Rita sampai diturunkan jabatannya ke kolom berkebun. Pemberitaan yang isinya gosip semakin berkurang digantikan dengan bahasan masalah yang lebih serius.

Rita semakin lama terjebak dengan tugas remeh untuk klub berkebun daripada cerita jurnalistik yang sesungguhnya. Rumor berkata Rita menginginkan tumbal darah, darah siapa saja. Jika darahnya ternyata milik Harry Potter, maka lebih baik. Dia tidak suka dengan pekerjaan barunya, meskipun sebenarnya itu cocok untuk gaya menulisnya.

Lagi-lagi alasan mengapa Emily sekarang mengobrak-abrik arsip, mencari segala informasi tentang Potter dan Black yang tidak dirahasiakan. Sejauh ini, dia tidak menemukan apapun. Tak ada wasiat atas nama Potter. Aneh. Sebagai Potter, keluarga bangsawan tua yang kaya, mengetahui Penguasa Kegelapan memburu mereka seharusnya cukup menjadi alasan untuk meninggalkan wasiat demi melindungi kepentingan anak bayi mereka. Bahkan, tak ada bukti pengaturan perwalian anak mereka yang dapat ia temukan.

Semua ini jelas ditutupi, tapi bagaimana cara membuktikannya?

o~o~o

Harry semakin terbiasa dengan waktu tidur kurang yang ia dapat sejak kembali ke Dunia Sihir. Setidaknya seminggu sekali, sekitar tengah malam, dia akan pergi ke Gringotts menggunakan portkey untuk bertemu dengan penasihatnya Lord Peter dan Direktur Ragnok. Nasihat keduanya sangatlah membantu dalam mengurusi urusan legal dan finansial Harry.

Meskipun begitu, Harry sudah mempelajari beberapa buku undang-undang dan punya beberapa pertanyaan untuk ditanyakan pada mereka. Ulang tahunnya yang ke lima belas semakin dekat. Jadi, ia pikir ini akan jadi waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakannya.

"Secara hipotetis," Harry bertanya di malam pertemuan sebelum hari ulang tahunnya. "Jika tiga badan pemerintah menyatakan, untuk tujuan hukum, seorang anak di bawah umur menjadi dewasa dengan cara tertentu sehingga hal tersebut menjadi catatan publik; akankah anak di bawah umur tersebut, disebabkan preseden yang telah ditetapkan, dianggap orang dewasa di mata hukum?"

"Apa maksudmu, Lord Harry?" tanya Lord Peter, sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Yah, biar kukatakan seperti ini," kata Harry. "Katakanlah nama seorang anak berumur empat belas tahun keluar dari artefak magis yang memiliki sihir pembatas umur tujuh belas tahun, dan pihak berwenang terkait berujar jika remaja di bawah umur itu harus menghormati kontrak sihir tanpa izin tertulis dari orangtua atau wali—bisakah hal ini menegaskan pengakuan sang remaja sebagai orang dewasa yang sah? Lalu, anak empat belas tahun yang sama, dibawa ke depan seluruh Wizengamot untuk pelanggaran penggunaan sihir di bawah umur dan diadili sebagai orang dewasa. Apakah ini artinya anak tersebut bisa dianggap sebagai orang dewasa di mata kementerian? Bagaimana pun, sang Mugwump Tertinggi dan anggota ICW, Kementerian dan Wizengamot sendiri, mengakui anak yang bersangkutan sebagai orang dewasa di mata mereka."

Harry menatap kedua lelaki di depannya, sementara mereka duduk membeku dalam kesunyian. Sembari menyender di kursinya, Harry berpikir apakah dia mengacaukan pikiran keduanya?

Lord Peter melirik Harry lalu berpindah pada Ragnok. Mengusap dagunya, pengacara berumur itu termenung sejenak. "Saya harus memeriksa ulang temuan Anda, tapi bisa saya katakan itu adalah asumsi yang dapat diterima. Namun, saya peringatkan, baik Kementerian maupun Kepala Sekolah tidak akan membiarkanmu mendapat emansipasi dengan mudah."

Harry mengangguk. "Jujur saja, jika orang-orang terus menempatkanku di situasi orang dewasa, tidakkah kalian pikir aku punya hak untuk dianggap dewasa di mata hukum dan semua hal yang berkaitan seperti melindungi diriku sendiri menggunakan sihir jika diperlukan? Itu alasan mengapa aku ingin kalian berdua, Lord Peter dan Direktur Ragnok, untuk menjadi wali dan/atau penasihatku sampai aku menginjak umur dewasa meskipun aku sudah di-emansipasi."

"Lord Harry," tukas Ragnok. "Jika Anda melepaskan status di bawah umur, Anda akan kehilangan beberapa hak istimewa sebagai anak di bawah umur. Anda harus menerima semua konsekuensi sejalan dengan status dewasa."

Harry mendengus. "Menjadi anak di bawah umur tidak banyak membantuku tahun kemarin, kan? Aku masih harus berkompetisi di turnamen sialan itu. Dan aku ditampar gara-gara melindungi diri dan sepupuku dari dementor-dementor sialan itu yang 'kebetulan' meninggalkan Azkaban."

"Benar," kata Lord Peter. "Tapi mengapa saya dan Ragnok? Bukan—misalkan saja—Weasley? Atau ayah baptismu, Sirius Black?"

"Aku sudah memikirkan hal ini matang-matang selama musim panas, berhubung aku tak ada kerjaan lain selama di rumah kerabatku," jelas Harry, rambut ia gosok-gosok meski tidak ada yang gatal.

"Sirius masih dalam pengejaran kementerian. Meski dengan beberapa artikel terbaru dan penyelidikan dari the Quibbler maupun the Prophet, hal itu mungkin akan segera berubah." Harry menghela napas, tangannya masih betah membuat rambutnya semakin tidak karuan. "Arthur dan Molly Weasley terlalu ada di bawah pengaruh Dumbledore. Tidak. Mereka berharap aku bertarung dalam pertempuran mereka, tapi aku butuh seseorang yang berjuang untukku dan hanya untukku. Tak ada yang pernah melakukan hal itu sampai aku bertemu kalian."

o~o~o

Hermione merasa frustasi. Harry berubah. Dia bisa merasakannya, tapi tidak bisa melihat apa yang salah. Tak bisakah Harry mengerti kalau Dumbledore memberi tahu mereka untuk tidak menghubunginya karena tidak aman? Itu untuk kebaikannya sendiri, tapi Harry menolak untuk melihat bahwa Dumbledore hanya mencoba melindunginya.

Pesta ulang tahun Harry dipenuhi dengan ledakkan kesenangan, tawa, dan kekacauan. Sekarang pestanya sudah selesai dan semuanya sudah pergi, Harry kembali menyendiri lagi. Jadi tak mengherankan jika Hermione menemukannya sedang duduk di perpustakaan, membaca. Ron dan si kembar sedang pergi entah ke mana melakukan sesuatu yang diperintahkan Molly.

"Harry?"

"Ya Hermione?"

Hermione duduk di sebelahnya. "Ada apa? Kau menghindariku dan Ron sejak kau kembali."

Harry menghela napas dan menutup bukunya. Menoleh untuk bertatapan dengan temannya itu, dia berkata, "Tak ada yang salah, Hermione."

"Tapi kami adalah temanmu. Kau tidak boleh mendiamkan kami."

"Mendiamkan kalian? Bukankah terbalik?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku terjebak di rumah Dursleys, Hermione. Dumbledore membawa Hedwig pergi. Dia bilang keadaannya tidak aman. Teman-temanku memutuskan menulis padaku tidak sepadan dengan masalah yang mungkin didapat mereka. Kau bahkan tidak mencoba untuk tetap menghubungiku. Lupa bagaimana caranya memakai telepon? Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku gara-gara hal ini?"

"Oh Harry," katanya, memutar bola mata. "Jangan mengungkit hal ini lagi."

Harry mendesah, membanting bukunya, dan berdiri. "Ya, mari ungkit hal ini lagi. Jadi, beri tahu aku Hermione, mana yang lebih penting bagimu; melakukan apa yang benar atau apa yang mudah?"

"Dan hal apa yang benar, Harry? Dumbledore bilang keadaannya tidak aman untuk menghubungimu."

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jika begitu katamu, Hermione. Kupikir kau temanku. Beri tahu aku, apa kau memberitahukan segala hal yang kulakukan? Apa kau melaporkan ketika aku makan, tidur, dan pergi ke toilet juga?"

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione menyahut marah. "Aku tidak akan pernah memata-mataimu!"

"Tapi jika kau berpikir aku menahan informasi yang Dumbledore inginkan, kau akan melaporkannya. Semua demi _Greater Good _kan?" senggak Harry.

Hermione mendengus, berdiri.

"Benar kan Hermione?"

Dia menggeram dan menghentak-hentak kaki keluar.

o~o~o

Sirius Black tergesa-gesa menuliskan surat yang ia harap dapat membebaskannya, atas desakan Harry. Sejak the Quibbler mengirimkan artikel-artikel tentang tak adanya catatan pengadilannya, dia melakukan surat-menyurat dengan kantor Madam Bones, melalui Gringotts. Para goblin terkenal dengan kenetralan mereka. Dia tidak sepenuhnya gila, tak peduli apapun yang ditulis the Prophet tentangnya dulu.

Mengirimkan salinan ingatan pensieve miliknya, Harry, dan Hermione beserta sumpah darah berisi pengakuan tak berdosa; tak memakan banyak biaya. Surat terakhir ini sangat berisiko.

Gringotts menawarkan ruang tertutup sebagai wilayah netral. Sirius akan menyerahkan dirinya pada goblin hanya jika pengadilannya akan dilakukan di bawah pengawasan mereka. Hal ini akan membuatnya rugi sekian knut, tapi sepadan dengan usahanya jika ia bisa memenangkan kembali kebebasannya. Kenetralan terkenal dari goblin akan memudahkan keinginan Sirius. Dia terlalu takut Fudge dan anak-bawahnya akan menyabotase kesepakatan dan membawa dementor sebelum ia bisa membuka mulutnya. Dia tahu mandat Fudge bahwa dirinya harus dihisap begitu ditangkap.

Sirius hanya bisa berterima kasih pada Oliver Twist ini dan the Quibbler atas kesempatannya. Dia tidak tahu siapa murid itu dan bertanya-tanya mungkinkah Harry, berhubung bagaimanapun juga Harry tetaplah anak dari Marauder. Namun, semua bukti yang ada menunjuk pada seorang Ravenclaw dengan sedikit sisi Slytherin padanya. Siapa peduli? Sirius akan menamai anak sulungnya untuk anak itu jika dia sudah bebas!

o~o~o

Albus Dumbledore mendesah memikirkan perkembangan terakhirnya. Dia merasa bersalah karena termasuk pihak yang melempar Sirius ke Azkaban tanpa adanya pengadilan, tapi itu pun karena semua bukti menunjukkan ia bersalah. Untuk _Greater Good_, menyingkirkan Sirius adalah sebuah keharusan karena pria itu pasti tidak akan setuju dengan rencananya untuk Harry. Sebagai Pimpinan Wizengamot, Albus bisa menuntut persidangan tahun lalu ketika bukti baru terungkap, tapi dia masih membutuhkan kerabat anak itu demi keamanan anak itu sendiri. Sekarang, dorongan pembebasan Sirius ini mengancam rusaknya kerja kerasnya selama ini.

Pikirannya kembali pada Oliver Twist. Siapa anak ini sebenarnya? Dia pasti murid kelahiran muggle. Mungkin seorang Ravenclaw dari tulisannya. Di asrama itu pernah ada anak kelahiran muggle yang mempertanyakan secara terang-terangan bagaimana Dunia Sihir bisa mengabaikan prinsip dasar hukum Britania. Dumbledore harus menanyakan pada Fillius ketika ia kembali ke Hogwarts.

'Mungkin,' pikir Albus, 'dia punya ide siapa gerangan murid ini.'

Dia terkejut berapa banyak yang membaca koran tersebut dan percaya pada surat-surat itu. Kebanyakan orang biasanya mengabaikan the Quibbler mengingat Xeno seringnya fokus pada hal-hal mustahil. Kepala Sekolah yang sudah berumur itu tidak bisa melarang staf atau anggota Order untuk membaca surat kabar itu. Xeno sangat cakap dalam mencetak tentang aktifitas Pelahap Maut juga menyampaikan pesan berkode pada sekutu untuknya. Tambahan teka-teki silang yang ada sangatlah cerdik, dan memberi lapisan yang bagus untuk tenggeran Fawkes.

o~o~o

Dobby muncul secara sunyi saat Harry sedang membaca sementara Ron tidur tak jauh darinya. "Surat untukmu, Master Harry Sir," katanya pelan, menyerahkan sebuah amplop dengan segel Xeno Lovegood di atasnya.

"Terima kasih, Dobby. Ingat, kau tidak boleh terlihat," bisik Harry, melirik ke arah Ron dengan gugup.

"Jangan khawatir, Master Harry Sir," Dobby meyakinkannya. "Wheezy tidak bangun. Dobby pasti." Harry tersenyum dan berterima kasih pada temannya itu.

"_Mr. Twist yang terhormat,_

_Saya menulis padamu secara personal untuk memberi tahu bahwa langganan saya bertambah hampir tiga kali lipat sejak kau menulis padaku. Meski ini menjadi tambahan pekerjaan dari yang bisa saya atasi sendiri, saya senang dengan banyaknya orang yang menikmati publikasi sederhana ini._

_Oleh karena itu, saya berniat menawarimu pekerjaan yang menguntungkan sebagai kolumnis reguler dengan karanganmu sendiri. Juga, saya ingin menyampaikan banyak respon yang sudah saya terima dari suratmu. Tenang saja, tak ada howler yang akan dikirimkan padamu. Saya punya pelindung yang akan menghancurkan howler apapun sebelum sampai tanpa menyakiti saya maupun burung hantu yang tidak beruntung harus mengirimkannya._

_Saya juga menjamin bahwa privasi dan anonimitasmu akan dihormati. Jika kau tertarik, tolong hubungi saya dan berikan nama manajer akunmu sehingga saya bisa membuat akun baru dengan nama penamu._

_Seperti biasa, saya menantikan pikiran dan surat provokasi selanjutnya darimu._

_Xeno Lovegood_

_Kepala Editor the Quibbler."_

* * *

(_Notes : _Harry ditawarin kolom punya sendiri tuh wkwk. Mari kita tunggu artikel kontroversial apa lagi yang akan dia publikasikan :D

Semoga double up ini membayar gagalnya update tanggal 25 itu ya wkwkwk)


	7. Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship

**Ch 7 : Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship**

"_Mr. Lovegood yang terhormat,_

_Saya menerima tawaran Anda. Saya melampirkan artikel pertama saya. Jika artikelnya tidak memenuhi standar, tolong beri tahu saya dan saya akan menulisnya ulang._

_Saya lampirkan juga nomor brankas saya di bawah nama Oliver Twist. Tolong kirim semua pembayaran ke Gringotts karena saya ingin bertahan anonim. Dengan begini kita berdua terjaga karena Anda tahu saya hanya dengan nama pena saja. Saya harap ini akan menjadi perlindungan untuk Anda dari pelecehan yang dilakukan kementerian dan tidak akan terlalu merepotkan Anda._

_Saya menantikan karir yang panjang dan menarik selama bekerja untuk surat kabar Anda._

_Oliver Twist"_

o~o~o

Harry tersenyum sambil melihat pemandangan yang dilewati. Dia saat ini yakin kalau Mr. Lovegood sudah menerima surat dan kolom miliknya. Dia khawatir, awalnya, jika ia terlalu banyak memberikan informasi di surat terakhirnya yang sudah dipublikasi. Namun, untuk suatu alasan, sepertinya informasi itu sudah menguap dari kepala semua orang.

'Kupikir ini menunjukkan jelas kalau masyarakat sihir butuh orang lain untuk mewakili mereka dalam berpikir,' pikir Harry dengan dengusan mental.

Duduk di seberangnya adalah seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sedang membaca the Quibbler secara terbalik. Hermione dan Ron sudah meninggalkan kompartemen untuk mendatangi rapat prefek. Menurut Harry, menjadikan Ron seorang prefek merupakan salah satu ide konyol yang dimiliki staf Hogwarts. Tetapi kemudian, kemungkinan itu bukan ide staf, melainkan hadiah dari Dumbledork—err—Dumbledore atas kepatuhan buta para Weasley.

Jangan salah paham, dia suka Ron—sampai titik tertentu. Ron melindungi Harry dari teman sekelas mereka yang iri berlebihan dimana Anak-Yang-Hidup itu merasa bersyukur, meski tidak bersyukur sebesar itu. Lagi-lagi menurut Harry, Neville akan menjadi prefek yang lebih baik dari yang Ron Weasley bisa. Dia termenung, berapa lama kiranya sebelum McGonagall menarik lencananya. 'Mungkin karena berkelahi, mengingat bagaimana temperamennya,' batin Harry.

Perjalanan kereta sama sekali tidak meringankan pikiran Harry tentang masa sekolah yang akan datang. Ada pun, sangat tidak diragukan akan menjadi perkara seperti biasa. Sulit untuk menebak 'tes' macam apa lagi yang direncanakan kepala sekolah tahun ini. Jika tahun-tahun sebelumnya dijadikan petunjuk, tahun ini pun akan menjadi pengalaman nyaris mati seperti biasanya. Sedekat apa dengan kematian, tak ada yang tahu.

o~o~o

Turun dari kereta, Harry buru-buru mendekati satu andong yang terbuka. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum memasukinya. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia bisa melihat makhluk apa yang biasa menarik andong tersebut ke Hogwarts. Bikin ngeri***)**.

o~o~o

Fillius Flitwick menyesap tehnya sementara ia mendesah dalam hati. Dia harus menyelesaikan beberapa hal sebelum para murid sampai, dan di sinilah ia, terjebak dalam salah satu pertemuan 'mari menyatukan pikiran' staf Albus yang lainnya.

" … Tentu saja, Twist ini adalah seorang Ravenclaw." Severus Snape, Master Ramuan residen mendengus, memutus pikiran Master Mantra kerdil itu.

"Dan kenapa kau berpikir demikian?" tanya Fillius, akhirnya merasa tertarik dengan topik yang ada.

"Yah, pertama, tak mungkin Gryffindor karena mereka bukan pemikir, dan sebagian besar tak suka membaca." Severus mencibir, membuat Minerva tersinggung.

Severus menyeringai padanya sambil melanjutkan, "Nah jangan menyangkalnya, wahai Tabby Tua. Kita semua tahu singa-singa kecilmu tidak mampu mempertanyakan apa-apa, apalagi menulisnya secara koheren. Mereka cenderung melompat sebelum berpikir."

"Um, jangan lupakan Miss Granger … " Pomona mulai angkat suara.

"Oh ayolah," Severus mengintrupsi sambil memutar bola matanya, "si tahu segalanya itu tidak meragukan apapun yang dikatakan pihak berwenang. Dan segala hal yang dia baca, dia serap bagaikan kitab. Masuk akal jika Twist ini adalah Ravenclaw. Aku yakin Fillius akan mendukungku dalam hal ini."

"Jangan melibatkanku dalam diskusi ini," kata Fillius. "Aku benar-benar tidak peduli siapa itu Twist. Aku bertepuk tangan untuk murid mana saja yang mempertanyakan dunia di sekitar mereka. Itu adalah tanda pola pikir ingin tahu dan harus didorong daripada dilarang."

"Jadi anak ini, laki-laki ataupun perempuan, bukan Ravenclaw?" Albus bertanya.

Fillius mengangkat bahu, menyesap tehnya lagi. "Aku tidak bilang begitu. Aku bilang aku tidak peduli siapa dia. Ravenclaw atau bukan, pertanyaan yang diajukan butuh jawaban dan aku menghargai mereka yang berani menanyakannya."

Rapat itu selanjutnya membahas hal lain. Akhirnya, segalanya sudah tercakup, dibahas dan dibicarakan kembali hingga sampai pada waktu beberapa jam sebelum kedatangan kereta.

'Terima Kasih Merlin semuanya selesai,' pikir Fillius saat ia tergesa-gesa untuk pergi. 'Serius, tak adakah yang memerhatikan essai yang dikumpulkan di sini? Murid-murid jarang mengganti gaya menulis mereka dalam waktu singkat.'

Profesor Mantra itu mendapati surat-surat dari Twist membuatnya tertarik dan polanya agak familiar. Butuh beberapa surat sebelum ia bisa mengerucutkannya kepada siapa yang ia rasa menulis sebagai Oliver Twist, tapi dia tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa. Tambahan ada petunjuk dari nama penanya juga. Oliver Twist adalah tokoh yang cukup disukai dan terkenal dalam literasi muggle. Fakta ini cukup untuk menunjuk pada kelahiran muggle atau yang dibesarkan oleh muggle.

Bagaimanapun, bukan tugasnya untuk mengidentifikasi sang penulis dan terus terang saja, dia setuju dengan saudara goblinnya. Dunia Sihir, menurutnya, perlu diberi sedikit goncangan yang bermanfaat.

o~o~o

Ketika Hogwarts Express mengepul melintasi dataran tengah Inggris ke arah utara, Lord Peter melangkahkan kaki dengan tujuan Aula Kementerian. Dia ada dalam misi dan tidak ingin dicegat atau dihalangi.

Perhentian pertamanya adalah Children's Wizarding Sevices. Dia membutuhkan salinan file Lord Harry sebelum bertemu Madam Marchbanks dan Bones. Jika semuanya berjalan lancar, langkah pertama menuju emansipasi Lord Harry James Potter akan segera diproses. Begitu Lord Peter selesai, Albus Dumbledore yang mulia, setidaknya dalam pikirannya sendiri, tidak akan bisa mengatakan atau melakukan apapun untuk menghentikannya.

o~o~o

Xeno Lovegood memeriksa kembali draft akhir dan sangat puas dengan artikel pertama Oliver. Temanya sangat sempurna untuk pembukaan musim gugur Hogwarts.

"_Hari ini, kami dengan bangga, di sini di Quibbler, mempublikasikan kolom pertama Oliver Twist dengan karangannya sendiri. Kami menanti hal-hal hebat dari jurnalis muda yang menarik ini. -Xeno Lovegood, Kepala Editor._

_Renungan di Tahun Ajaran Baru_

_oleh Oliver Twist_

_Bersamaan dengan Hogwarts Express yang melewati pedesaan Inggris menuju tahun ajaran baru, saya cemas dengan apa yang menunggu di depan sana. Saya menyadari semua teman saya antusias untuk dimulainya tahun ajar, tapi saya bertanya-tanya..._

_Para profesor, apa mereka siap menghadapi kami tahun ini? Saya harap iya. Saya tahu saya siap untuk mulai belajar._

_Siapa yang akan menjadi pengajar DADA, akankah mereka kompeten? Jika iya, itu akan jadi kejutan yang menyenangkan. Pengajar tahun kemarin seharusnya adalah pensiunan auror, tapi rumor bilang, dia adalah bekas anggota Pelahap Maut. Lelaki itu bisa dibilang aneh, dan mengajari kami beberapa mantra ilegal tinggi. Dia bahkan mendemonstrasikan tiga unforgivables di kelas! Dan kemudian, dia juga bahkan mengubah seorang murid menjadi musang._

_Akankah profesor DADA kami selanjutnya mendapat Master dalam Pertahanan, atau setidaknya nilai 'O' N.E.W.T level di mata pelajaran tersebut? Akankah dia cukup kompeten untuk mengajari kami? Akankah kami diajari pengajar tidak kompeten lagi? Kami hanya bisa berharap tidak begitu. Percaya atau tidak, dalam lima tahun terakhir, kami hanya mendapat satu pengajar kompeten yang akhirnya dipecat karena statusnya sebagai werewolf._

_Berbicara tentang belajar, tahukah kalian, untuk bisa mengajar semua kelas inti (Transfigurasi, Mantra, Ramuan, dan Pertahanan), profesor yang bersangkutan harus memiliki tingkat master di bidang terpilih atau setidaknya nilai O dalam N.E.W.T.S mereka?_

_Jika kalian melihat nilai dan tingkat persentase tiga sekolah sihir teratas di Eropa melawan tiga sekolah teratas di Amerika, kalian bisa melihat jika sekolah di Eropa adalah nomor dua. Tidak percaya pada saya? Coba tanyakan pada International Wizarding Council. Mereka menyimpan semua catatannya. Hogwarts ada di peringkat empat, diikuti Beauxbaton lalu Durmstrang. Sekolah peringkat pertama dunia ada di Jepang._

_Semakin kami mendekati Hogwarts, saya juga berpikir tentang Potter. Dia selalu terlihat kembali dalam keadaan semakin kurus dan lebih lesu setiap tahunnya. Untuk seseorang yang seharusnya berasal dari keluarga darah murni tua, dia tidak terlihat peduli dengan penampilannya sendiri._

_Tahun kemarin, mereka yang dijuluki Golden Trio tampaknya terputus ikatannya. Akankah mereka kembali bersama, dengan dua dari tiga terpilih menjadi prefek, ataukah itu akan membuat mereka terpisah lebih jauh?_

_Saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Mr. Lovegood yang telah memberikan saya kesempatan untuk menanyakan hal ini dan menunjukkan observasi saya terhadap Dunia Sihir. Namun, ini juga membuat saya bertanya-tanya mengapa tak ada satu pun yang angkat bicara sebelumnya?"_

_(Notes : _

*) Thestral. Kuda hitam macam tengkorak yang hanya bisa dilihat mereka yang pernah menyaksikan kematian seseorang.)


	8. Fall Out

**Disclaimer masih sama.**

* * *

**Ch 8 : Fall Out**

* * *

Lord Charles membaca edisi terakhir the Quibbler dan menyeringai. Meneruskan surat dari Oliver Twist merupakan hal terbaik yang pernah ia lakukan. The Quibbler memberinya kesempatan untuk menanyakan pertanyaan terlarang yang tak bisa dilakukan the Prophet di bawah iklim politik pada saat itu. Momen ia menjadi Kepala Editor adalah waktu yang membanggakan untuknya, tapi momen tersebut tidak bertahan lama.

Bersama kematian keluarga Potter dan pengaruh politik maupun finansial mereka, the Prophet jatuh perlahan ke dalam akal bulus dan kekuasaan kementerian. Prinsip dan fundamental yang dianut oleh Potter dalam urusan bisnis pun menghilang. Tanpa pengaruh mereka sebagai pemegang saham utama, the Prophet tak lebih menjadi budak Kementerian. Terima kasih Merlin, sekarang hal itu sudah berubah.

Ketika Fudge mengancam untuk menutup the Prophet karena tidak mengikuti aturan kementerian, dia dihadapkan di atrium kementerian oleh pengacara the Prophet dan ditampar dengan gugatan mengganggu bisnis pribadi. Cornelius Fudge tidak bisa menutup surat kabar itu karena kementerian tidak punya kontrol saham untuk melakukannya, maupun tidak dapat membuktikan penyimpangan yang dilakukan the Prophet. Konfrontasi publik dan berikutnya rasa malu cukup untuk membuat Fudge kembali ke kantornya dengan terburu-buru, dokumen hukum digenggam dalam genggamannya yang berkeringat.

Mengambil sebuah pena bulu, Lord Charles menulis catatan untuk editor saingannya, Xeno Lovegood. Oliver Twist ini bagaikan udara segar di tengah komplek pabrik. Sebagai editor the Prophet dan jurnalis sampai ke tulang-tulang, merupakan tugasnya untuk bergabung dalam perburuan dan mengipas api revolusi yang dinyalakan the Quibbler.

o~o~o

Aula utama berdengung. Di meja Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood membagikan salinan the Quibbler kepada siapa saja yang menginginkannya. Seantero aula, banyak yang terlihat membaca di satu tangan sedang yang lain digunakan untuk makan. Beberapa mengejek koran tersebut, tapi lebih banyak murid yang menganggukkan kepala mereka karena setuju. Jika diperhatikan lebih seksama, mereka akan sadar kebanyakan yang mengangguk adalah kelahiran muggle. Beberapa dari Ravenclaw punya keluarga di penelitian manajemen dan statistik. Mereka tahu di mana harus menemukan data yang diperlukan untuk membuktikan atau menyangkal pernyataan Twist. Para burung hantu akan sibuk malam ini, itu pun jika kepala sekolah tidak menutupnya.

Harry mengunyah pelan sepotong roti panggang sembari mendengarkan percakapan di sekitarnya. Satu salinan the Quibbler menempel di wajah Hermione. Untung saja, Dobby tahu lebih baik daripada mengirimkan salinan milik Harry di depan banyak saksi mata.

"Apa?! Aku tidak bisa percaya ini." Hermione bersungut. "Ini pasti salah! Maksudmu orangtuaku membayar edukasi kelas rendah?! Aku bisa saja mempersiapkan tingkat kuliah dengan apa yang mereka bayarkan di sini!"

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, 'Mione?" Ron bertanya dengan mulut penuh telur. "Demi nama Merlin, hapa hyang kau hhicarakan hekawang?"

Menutup salinan the Quibbler miliknya dengan penuh emosi, dia mendesis, "Aku, waktu itu, diberi tahu kalau Hogwarts adalah sekolah sihir paling penting di dunia. Ini mengatakan sebaliknya, dan jika benar, Hogwarts salah memberi penggambaran dan membuka diri untuk tindakan hukum."

"Harry!?" Ron mengomel, meludahkan potongan sarapannya di seberang meja. "Apa dia sudah gila?"

"Bagaimana?! Bagaimana dia tahu kita jadi prefek?" Hermione tergagap. "Kita bahkan tidak tahu sampai seminggu sebelum naik kereta."

Harry bersandar di meja, menghabiskan sisa bagian yang belum dikunyah. "Jangan bawa-bawa aku, kawan. Sebentar lagi akan terlambat. Aku harus segera ke kelas. Tanya salah satu anak Ravenclaw jika kau ragu. Mereka tertarik pada hal-hal seperti itu." Harry mengangkat bahu pada Hermione, lalu membawa tasnya. "Mungkin dia menulisnya di kereta dan melihat kalian berdua berjaga?"

o~o~o

Fillius Flitwick sangat puas dengan asramanya. Ravenclaw itu terdorong penelitian, tapi mereka juga tahu bahwa logika tidak selalu menjadi penuntas masalah. Dalam waktu dekat, dia yakin dia akan membaca makalah penelitian berdasarkan artikel the Quibbler hari ini. Dia terkekeh pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Makalah-makalah tersebut bisa menjadi bacaan yang menarik.

Di ujung lain meja kepala, Severus Snape meremukkan the Quibbler dengan ganas, menekannya kuat-kuat. "Beraninya mereka mencetak sampah terang-terangan seperti itu! Beraninya bocah kurang ajar itu menyimpulkan pengajar sekolah ini tidak kompeten!" Bagi semua yang duduk di meja kepala, sepertinya Master Ramuan itu mengambil pengecualian pribadi pada gugatan dalam artikel milik Twist.

"Severus, anakku," kata Albus, mengangkat pandangan dari jatah pagi selai lemon dan scone miliknya. "Ada yang salah?"

"Sudahkah kau melihat koran … koran picisan ini, Albus? Twist sudah keterlaluan! Dia berani menyiratkan kalau Hogwarts memberi muridnya edukasi rendahan!" Severus berbuih dalam kemurkaan.

"Oh Severus, tenangkan dirimu. Aku tidak berpikir orang-orang akan menganggap serius coretan seorang anak." Minerva McGonagall berkata, mengalihkan pandangannya dari salinan the Quibbler miliknya. "Kecuali jika ini membuatmu tersinggung? Beri tahu aku Severus, berapa banyak ular-ular kecilmu, atau orangtua mereka, yang akan mendatangimu untuk memprotes kualitas edukasi anak mereka di sini? Hogwarts sudah menjadi pemimpin dunia di antara sekolah sihir lain sejak dibangun."

"Apa yang kau implikasikan?" Severus menggeram.

"Hanya ini menjadi, 'Prahara dalam teko'***)**, dan kupikir tidak sepadan dengan energi yang dikeluarkan untuk mengomeli hal ini." Minerva mendengus, menepuk salinannya dengan tangan sebelum lanjut membaca.

"Nah, nah," sela Albus. "Kelas sebentar lagi dimulai, bukankah ini waktunya untuk mendatangi mereka? Kita tidak bisa membuat para murid menunggu di aula."

"Hem, hem." Seorang wanita serupa kodok berdeham. "Secara pribadi, aku menolak untuk membaca sampah seperti itu. Kementerian sangat gelisah untuk mencari tahu identitas Oliver Twist ini. Kebohongannya membuat masalah, dan aku pikir profesor yang baik punya hak untuk merasa tersinggung," katanya dalam suara mirip anak kecil sambil tersenyum manis pada Severus.

"Aku minta maaf, sayangku," kata Albus dengan ramah. "Kami tidak tahu siapa Mr. Twist ini. Tapi kami percaya kalau dia kelahiran muggle atau setidaknya punya koneksi dengan muggle. Kami curiga dia Ravenclaw, tapi Fillius ..."

"Aku keberatan, Albus," Fillius menyela, berdiri. "dari semua yang kita tahu dia bisa saja seorang Hufflepuff atau Slytherin. Aku tidak melihat adanya alasan untuk menuduh asramaku tanpa bukti!"

"Tak ada satu pun Slytherinku yang menulis sampah ini," tukas Severus dari ujung mejanya. "Hanya Ravenclaw yang akan menyemburkan statistik..."

Merasakan ledakan yang akan datang dari Flitwick, Madam Spout menyela, "Aku penasaran apakah Mr. Potter yang menulis ini?"

Severus mendengus. "Yang benar saja! Potter tidak bisa menulis jalan keluar dari kuali. Dia murid yang biasa-biasa saja dan kekurangan kosa kata untuk menulis artikel ini."

"Orangtuanya sangat cerdas." Fillius bergumam, berniat untuk berbalik dan keluar. "Sebesar apapun keinginanku untuk menyelesaikan diskusi ini, aku ada kelas lima belas menit lagi. Permisi... "

"Dia benar," kata Minerva, terdengar sedikit kecewa dan sedih. "James dan Lily Potter adalah penyihir berbakat. Harry tampaknya tidak seperti mereka."

"Terima kasih Merlin," Severus bergumam saat dia berdiri dan meninggalkan aula utama.

o~o~o

Harry memandangi matahari yang terbenam di barat, duduk sendirian di pinggir danau. Di tangannya terdapat walkman kecil yang ia dan Dobby sihir untuk ditempelkan di meja kepala selama sarapan dan makan siang. Dia memutar ulang obrolan para profesor dan menyeringai. Sejauh ini, rencananya berjalan dengan baik. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa, meski Profesor Flitwick terdengar mencurigakan.

Sangat disayangkan Dunia Sihir begitu buta dan tak bisa melihat hidung mereka walau ada di wajah mereka sendiri. Yah, dia memang menggoncang dunia Hermione, mungkin gadis itu akan mulai meninggalkan bukunya dan berjabat tangan dengan kenyataan.

Harry menegadah menatap warna menakjubkan yang terlukis di langit sore. Lord Peter sudah menghubunginya lagi. Sidang untuk menuntut emansipasi Harry dijadwalkan pada libur natal. Profesor Dumbledore masih tidak tahu tentang hal itu dan Harry berharap akan bertahan begitu. Surat akan dikirim ke kepala sekolah dan Sirius di detik-detik terakhir agar mereka tidak punya waktu untuk menggagalkan usaha Lord Peter. Mereka tidak butuh kekacauan sekecil apapun.

Harry merasa tercabik-cabik ketika mengingat temannya. Mungkin ia harus memaafkan mereka? Dia yakin dia akan dipanggil ke kantor kepala sekolah dalam waktu dekat, dengan beberapa alasan, dan dinasihati tentang kemampuan untuk memaafkan. Bagaimanapun juga, setiap orang berhak mendapat kesempatan kedua, kan? Oh, ya, benar. Harry sudah bisa mendengar semua kata-kata yang akan diucapkan pak tua itu.

Dobby muncul untuk menyerahkan surat lain. Melihat pengirimnya Mr. Lovegood, Harry mengecek keadaan sekitar sebelum membukanya.

"Tak ada orang dekat, Master Harry Potter Sir," kata sang house-elf, dengan senyum konspirasi. "Saya elf baik dan pastikan tak ada yang ganggu."

"Terima kasih Dobby. Apakah permintaanku untuk informasi lanjutan dari Dolores Umbridge sudah disampaikan pada Lord Peter?"

"Ya, Master Harry Potter Sir. Dia bilang dia hubungi cepat dia bisa."

"Terima kasih, Dobby." Harry membubarkan temannya itu dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke amplop di tangan. Sebuah catatan kecil dan surat yang lebih besar jatuh dari dalam amplop tersebut saat ia buka.

"_Oliver," _tertulis di catatan tersebut, "_ini saya terima, meminta dikirimkan padamu. Saya sudah cek suratnya dari pelacakan, portkey, maupun sihir kutukan. Ini penawaran yang absah. Saya sarankan untuk dipertimbangkan baik-baik. -Xeno Lovegood."_

Harry menatap surat sisanya dengan bingung.

"_Mr. Twist yang terhormat,_

_Kolom pertamamu merupakan artikel yang membuka mata. Di masa lampau, saya dipaksa menolak banyak artikel yang ditulis oleh rekan sesama Ravenclaw. Tulisan mereka tidak sesuai dengan mandat paksaan dari kementerian sehingga tidak bisa dipublikasi. Kementerian menolak untuk menghadapi fakta, dunia sudah berkembang di sekitar kita sementara kita mandek di lumpur tradisi dan ketidakpedulian._

_Dari surat-suratmu dan dari artikel yang dipublikasi the Quibbler, saya asumsikan kau adalah sesama Ravenclaw. Tulisanmu hasil pertimbangan yang baik dan tepat sasaran. Saya sudah mengecek ulang fakta-faktamu dan, sayang sekali, mendapati kalau itu memang akurat._

_Sekarang untuk alasan mengapa saya menulis padamu. Kejadian baru-baru ini telah membebaskan beberapa pembatasan yang mengganggu di the Daily Prophet. Kami berada di bawah manajemen baru sekarang ini dan kementerian tidak lagi memiliki kontrol penuh atas apa yang bisa atau tidak bisa kami publikasi. Keputusan kebijakan kami yang baru yaitu, 'semua artikel yang ditulis untuk the Prophet harus didukung oleh fakta solid dan bukti'. Hal-hal yang sangat kurang di masa lalu sampai baru-baru ini._

_Oleh karena itu, setelah membaca karangan pertamamu dengan kompetitor kami dan memeriksa fakta-fakta yang kau sajikan, saya berniat menawarimu kesempatan untuk menulis untuk kami juga. Dengan bayaran dan pertimbangan sama yang kau dapatkan dari the Quibbler, kami juga ingin menjalankan artikelmu._

_Kau tidak harus membalas saat ini juga, tapi kami dari the Daily Prophet akan menanti kabar darimu._

_Salam Hormat,_

_Lord Charles Witherspoon_

_Kepala Editor_

_The Daily Prophet"_

Harry membaca ulang suratnya sampai tiga kali. Ini bukan lelucon. Mungkin rencananya memang berhasil.

* * *

(_Notes :_

***) **Peribahasa yang artinya kehebohan tak berarti.  
Terima kasih untuk kalian yang berkenan fav, foll, dan review. Untuk review saya coba balas via pm ya :) )


	9. Fools or Slaves?

**Disclaimer masih sama.**

* * *

**Ch 9 : Fools or Slaves?**

* * *

Dolores Umbridge dengan cepat membentuk pondasi kekuasaannya di dalam sekolah. Semua orang takut padanya, bahkan para profesor terlihat khawatir dengan pekerjaan mereka. Mereka bersikap seolah-olah tidak sadar dengan apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi Harry meragukan hal itu. Ayolah, dari apa yang Harry tahu, para lukisan dan hantu adalah penggosip berat. Yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah menguping mereka.

Harry tahu, dengan desakan lanjut darinya perihal kebangkitan Voldemort dan penolakan keras dari kementerian atas hal yang sama, hanya butuh waktu sampai Umbridge berusaha membuatnya dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

Umbridge sudah memberikannya detensi selama seminggu ini meski kegiatan belajar baru saja dimulai. Tangannya benar-benar sakit. Pena bulu yang diberikan wanita itu untuk Harry pakai menulis hukumannya tidak menggunakan tinta. Pena itu memahat kata-kata di atas punggung tangannya secara magis selama ia menulis di atas perkamen, membuat kata-katanya muncul menggunakan darah miliknya. Tulisannya kini tergores dalam-dalam di punggung tangannya, sampai-sampai Harry harus meninggalkan waktu detensi dengan lap berdarah membungkus tangannya erat, mencoba menahan aliran darah hingga ia bisa kembali ke asrama untuk membalutnya dengan benar.

Harry tahu dia bukanlah satu-satunya yang mendapat detensi dari wanita itu dan ia merasa marah memikirkan kalau anak lain, kemungkinan yang lebih muda juga, mengalami penganiayaan yang sama. Sepertinya wanita itu menarget siapapun yang tidak berdarah murni. Yah, dia akan menyelidiki hal ini. Dia harus melakukan penelitian diskrit sebelum ia bisa mengambil langkah-langkah.

'Aku penasaran apa pendapat Dunia Sihir?' Dia merenung menahan sakit. 'Pengajar utusan kementerian menggunakan instrumen penyiksaan kepada murid yang manis dan tak berdosa? Mungkin Oliver harus mengkritik hal ini.' Seringainya disembunyikan oleh pencahayaan redup di lorong saat ia berjalan menuju asrama Gryffindor.

o~o~o

Tiga minggu kemudian, dia berada di bagian belakang perpustakaan, jubah tembus pandang dan peta Marauder ada di sampingnya. Harry sedang bersembunyi. Sejak hari pertama tahun ajar baru hampir sebulan yang lalu, selalu ada seseorang yang bersamanya. Dia jarang mendapat waktu sendirian dan satu-satunya cara adalah menyelinap keluar.

Hanya ketika malam sudah amat larut atau ketika ia bisa menyelinap keluar barulah ia baru bisa mengerjakan beberapa dokumen yang dikirim Lord Peter, tambahan mengecek laporan bank dari goblin. Seperti yang ia lakukan malam ini. Dia sangat berharap dia tidak perlu menyelinap, tapi apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan? 'Para pengiring'nya, sering kali Ron dan Hermione, menempel padanya seperti serat wol hitam. Ini membuatnya gila, dan jika mereka berpikir dengan terus menempel akan mendorongnya untuk memaafkan mereka, tidak akan mungkin! Yang ada malah membuat mereka semakin ia jauhi. Tetap saja, ada gunanya... dengan begini dia punya alibi ketika orang-orang mencari Oliver Twist! Satu yang disediakan oleh kepala sekolah sendiri! Ha!

Harry tahu kirimannya masih disaring. Untung saja dia sudah mengatur pengiriman suratnya dengan Dobby sebagai kurir di musim semi lalu. Harry dalam bahaya jika tidak begitu.

Harry masih kesal soal Dumbledore yang membuatnya tak tahu apa-apa tentang Adat Istiadat Dunia Sihir. Namun, penyihir muda itu tidak bodoh, meski terpaksa berpura-pura demikian. Lord Peter menutup celah dalam pendidikan Harry dengan baik. Sorting Hat tahu apa yang benda itu lakukan saat ia berkata Harry akan berkembang dengan baik di Rumah Ular alias Slytherin.

Waktu nyaris menunjuk tengah malam ketika Harry selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Hanya tersisa satu hal lagi yang harus ia lakukan. Mengusap tangannya yang baru mendapat luka dengan lembut, Harry menulis protesan ke Lord Peter dan satu goblin. Menggunakan artefak gelap, seperti pena darah, kepada anak di bawah umur 17 tahun itu ilegal dan bahkan jika diperbolehkan hanya untuk dipakai menandatangani dokumen yang sangat penting. Madam Dolores Umbridge adalah pejabat kementerian, karena itu seharusnya dia lebih mengetahui hukum yang berlaku. Harry juga mencantumkan tanggal, waktu, dan dokumentasi kejadian untuk proses lanjutan komplainnya.

Mengambil perkamen bersih yang lain, Harry mulai mengerjakan kolomnya untuk minggu ini. Dia bersyukur kolomnya terbit sekali dalam seminggu. Dia tidak yakin dia mampu, sekarang ini, untuk mengerjakan kolom harian. Terlalu banyak celah baginya untuk ketahuan. Untung saja, deadlinenya hari Selasa. Dengan satu salinan dikirim Xeno ke the Prophet untuk dipublikasikan sehari setelahnya.

Dia menandatangani kontrak dengan the Prophet di awal tahun ajar, mengizinkan mereka untuk memuat kolomnya. Namun, berhubung mereka adalah penerbit sekunder, mereka harus mencetak kolomnya sehari setelah the Quibbler karena surat kabar tersebut dapat kontrak eksklusif. Kontraknya menyatakan bayaran yang sama dari the Prophet dan the Quibbler. Harry menikmati fakta kalau dia membayar dirinya sendiri tanpa ada yang tahu!***)**

o~o~o

Seminggu kemudian, setelah sarapan, Dolores Umbridge menikmati cangkir teh keduanya di ruang kantor. Banyak foto kucing memenuhi dinding ruangannya, dalam bentuk dan ukuran yang bermacam-macam, sedang tidur dengan damai. Satu-dua meregangkan badan dan menguap. Wanita yang menyerupai kodok itu tersenyum pada harta karunnya. Sejauh ini segalanya menunjukkan hari yang baik.

Semalam juga terbukti sangat memuaskan, berdasar kenyataan bahwa bocah laki-laki nakal itu ada di ruangannya dan menulis barisan kata hukuman. Dolores mengikik. 'Aku memastikan dia mendapat ganjaran,' batinnya. Dia memastikan hukumannya tegas dan menyakitkan. Pena milik kakeknya memanglah berguna. Dia awalnya terkejut dapat membawa benda itu ke dalam Hogwarts. Terlalu ekstrem untuk lapisan pelindung kebanggaan yang disebut-sebut Dumbledore.

Kiriman pagi datang bersama salinan the Quibbler miliknya. Dia belum punya pengaruh sebesar itu, tapi dalam waktu singkat dia akan melarang koran picisan ini! Koran ini bertanggung jawab atas semua kekacauan yang terjadi. Dia akan mengurusi surat-surat dulu. Dia tidak akan membuang-buang suasana hatinya yang baik untuk cetakan sampah menjijikan ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian, dia membalik halaman the Quibbler dan menemukan artikel Twist di halaman kedua.

"_Apakah Piagam Hogwarts diabaikan?_

_Oleh Oliver Twist_

_Di tengah pencarian referensi untuk esai kelas mantra, saya menemukan buku yang menarik. Ukurannya ramping, jilidnya sudah usang dan compang-camping, tersembunyi di bagian rak jilid yang terlupakan. Buku itu ditulis tangan oleh Helena Ravenclaw, putri dari Rowena Ravenclaw, bayangkan! Orang pasti berpikir sekolah akan menjaga warisan peninggalannya dengan lebih baik._

_Kembali ke topik kita. Apakah kalian tahu jika dia menyatakan Piagam Hogwarts punya tiga mandat dasar dan ketiganya tidak boleh dikesampingkan atau diubah? Menurut piagam tersebut, jika mandat-mandat ini tidak dipenuhi, kendali Hogwarts akan dikembalikan kepada pewaris para pendiri._

_Mandat-mandatnya adalah :_

_1) Tak ada murid—tidak peduli seelit apa garis darah mereka, murni, campur atau kelahiran muggle—yang boleh ditolak pendidikannya. Edukasi adalah hak, bukan hak istimewa._

_2) Semua pengajar tidak diperbolehkan—terlepas dari keanggotaan asrama, status darah, atau hubungan keluarga—memihak satu murid dari yang lain. Semua murid setara selama mereka menuntut ilmu di Hogwarts._

_3) Kepala sekolah dan pengajar diwajibkan mengajarkan semua aspek dari mata pelajaran, baik itu sihir hitam maupun putih. Sihir terikat dengan niat, sihir manapun bisa digunakan untuk menyakiti. Mengajarkan murid untuk tahu bahwa niat mereka dapat membuat sihir menjadi 'gelap' atau 'terang' menghilangkan kesalahpahaman dan memisahkan mitos dengan fakta._

_Saya bertanya-tanya. Bagaimana Hogwarts bisa terlepas jauh dari citra ini? Maksud saya, lihatlah permusuhan antara Gryffindor dan Slytherin yang tidak terkendali. Perseteruan mereka sudah sampai pada tahap tidak aneh jika melihat kutukan dilempar bebas di lorong di saat jadwal pergantian kelas. Dan ketegangan semakin meningkat, dengan usaha kepala sekolah menggabung kedua asrama di kelas satu dengan kelas lain atas nama usaha yang sia-sia demi 'menjunjung persatuan antar-asrama'. Berdasarkan keluhan para profesor, mereka lebih banyak mewasiti daripada mengajar dua asrama itu._

_Lalu, sejak kapan artefak gelap diperbolehkan di dalam kastil dan digunakan untuk menghukum murid? Saya tidak akan tahu jika tidak sengaja berjalan melewati dua murid yang menggosok tangan mereka yang berdarah sambil menangis. Di punggung tangan mereka terdapat guratan yang masih meneteskan darah. Ketika ditanya, mereka menjawab mereka baru saja mendapat detensi dari seorang profesor dan itu adalah hasilnya. Mereka terlalu takut untuk menyebut nama pengajarnya, tapi tak sulit untuk menebak jika kalian mengikuti jejak darah ke sumbernya. Sepertinya profesor tersebut memerintahkan murid menulis menggunakan pena 'spesial'._

_Apa yang membuat saya sangat terkejut adalah Kepala Sekolah membiarkan hal ini, di—"tempat teraman di Dunia Sihir Britania" ini. Apalagi mengingat anak emasnya, Potter, tampaknya mendapat jatah detensi yang cukup menakjubkan dengan profesor yang sama di tahun ini. Saya pernah melihat para Gryffindor mengusap tangan mereka beberapa kali. Tentunya mereka melapor ke rumah tentang hal ini? Saya tahu jika orangtua saya mengetahui seseorang menggunakan benda terkutuk pada saya, mereka pasti tidak terima._

_Tidak percaya? Hal yang perlu kalian lakukan hanyalah mengecek papan pengumuman di Ruang Bersama Asrama. Mereka menulis lengkap detensi, waktu, murid, dan kepada siapa detensi tersebut harus dilakukan. Parahnya, kenapa Kepala Asrama tidak melakukan sesuatu? Menurut peraturan yang berlaku, mereka harus diberi tahu jika salah satu murid mereka mendapat detensi._

_Sekali lagi, saya tidak menyebutkan nama, mengingat adanya hukum pencemaran nama baik. Tunggu! Apakah ada hukum pencemaran nama baik di Dunia Sihir? Dari beberapa artikel yang sudah saya lihat di the Prophet, pencemaran nama baik adalah istilah asing di Dunia Sihir. _

_Akan tetapi, kembali ke topik, saya sudah mengumpulkan daftar murid yang mendapat detensi di semester ini. Di data ini tercantum pelanggaran, nama murid, profesor yang terlibat, serta tanggal dan waktu detensi. Jika ada banyak yang meminta, saya bisa mengirimkan daftarnya ke the Quibbler dan the Prophet. Saya serahkan pada sosok-sosok yang lebih dewasa untuk memutuskan apakah data tersebut layak dipublikasi atau tidak. Jawab dan beri tahu saya._

_Terakhir, saya tidak tahu berapa lama lagi saya diizinkan untuk menulis kolom ini. Pergerakan untuk menekan the Quibbler, termasuk saya tentu saja, sedang dilakukan di Hogwarts. Saya tahu saya membagikan kolom saya dengan the Quibbler dan the Prophet, jadi saat saya sepertinya menyinggung seseorang, mereka harus menghadapi the Prophet juga._

_Saya pikir apa yang muggle Claude Adrien Helvetius katakan itu benar. "Membatasi pers berarti menghina suatu bangsa; Larangan membaca buku tertentu berarti menyatakan penduduk sebagai orang dungu atau budak." Tidak tahu siapa Helvetius? Tanyakan pada mereka yang kelahiran muggle. Bagaimanapun mereka harus mempelajari tentangnya di sekolah dasar._

_-Oliver Twist"_

o~o~o

Kebisingan di lorong depan kantor Madam Umbridge terhenti tiba-tiba ketika pekikan keras menggema di sepanjang dindingnya.

Severus Snape—yang kebetulan dalam perjalanan menuju aula utama untuk sarapan—terhenti. Madam Umbridge mendobrak pintunya dan menghentak-hentak langkah melewatinya tanpa menyadari keberadaan Severus. Profesor dengan penampilan mengesankan itu mengangkat sebelah alis matanya tanpa mengatakan apapun saat sebuah seringai dibentuk bibirnya. Dia tidak menyukai wanita serupa kodok itu. Apapun yang menghancurkan hari wanita itu membuatnya bahagia. Dia lanjut berjalan dengan langkah lebih ringan.

* * *

_(Notes : _

***) **Harry adalah pemegang saham utama the Prophet dan the Quibbler sebagai perwaris tunggal Potter. Dia menulis di sana, secara tidak langsung menggaji dirinya sendiri. Wkwk.)


	10. Like Mother Like Son

**Disclaimer masih sama.**

* * *

**Ch 10 : Like Mother Like Son**

* * *

Rapat staf darurat diadakan setelah makan malam di hari Rabu itu. Semua menghadirinya kecuali Dolores Umbridge, yang menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk menenangkan Fudge di kementerian dan berusaha membuat the Quibbler diblokir.

"Albus? Mungkinkah apa yang dikatakan Twist itu benar? Benarkah seseorang menggunakan artefak gelap pada murid kita?" tanya Pomona Sprout, menatap Minerva McGonagall yang duduk di sebelah kepala sekolah, hati-hati. Merenungkan apa yang dicetak tentangnya.

"Aku tidak yakin. Lapisan pelindung sekolah seharusnya membuat itu tidak mungkin setidaknya tanpa memperingatiku," kata Albus, dengan helaan napas. "Mr. Twist membuatnya jelas terlihat kepada siapa dia menuduh adanya kelalaian."

Severus Snape mencibir. "Bagaimana dia bisa menemukan salinan buku Helena Ravenclaw? Terakhir kuingat, buku itu dilaporkan hilang lebih dari lima tahun yang lalu."

"Yah, sepertinya buku itu sudah ditemukan, bukan?" Fillius bertanya, menyesap tehnya. "Dan jika buku itu ditemukan di tempat yang dia katakan, maka orang pasti bertanya-tanya ada berapa banyak jilid bersejarah yang 'hilang' atau salah taruh."

"Di mana Dolores? Bukankah seharusnya dia ada di sini?" Pomona bertanya, menyambung obrolan.

"Poppy? Berapa banyak murid yang datang padamu setelah detensi Dolores Umbridge?" tanya Albus, mengabaikan pertanyaan dari Pomona untuk sementara.

"Tak ada, Albus," lapor Poppy. "Meski Hermione Granger sempat datang dan meminta murtlap minggu lalu."

"Apa dia mengatakan untuk siapa?" Albus mengerutkan kening, beralih dari cangkir teh.

"Tidak, tapi rasanya dia tidak perlu. Aku tahu kemungkinan untuk Mr. Potter. Anak yang malang, dia benci datang padaku apapun masalahnya."

"Yah, bisakah kau menyalahkannya?" Pomona mendengus.

"Apa dia datang padamu soal detensinya, Minerva?" Albus bertanya dengan kekhawatiran tersirat di suaranya.

Minerva mendesah. "Ya, dia datang padaku, tapi hanya satu kali."

"Jadi? Dia bilang apa, dan bagaimana kau mengatasinya?" tanya Albus lagi.

"Aku tidak memberinya waktu untuk mengatakan apapun. Aku sedang mengurusi salah satu kejahilan dari si kembar lagi dan dia datang padaku pada saat yang tidak tepat," Minerva menjawab, mencoba untuk beralasan. Dia terlihat tidak senang. "Aku hanya mengatakan padanya untuk menundukkan kepala dan mencoba untuk menghindari konflik lain dengan Madam Umbridge."

"Jadi, kau mengabaikan keluhannya?" Severus mencibir. "Dan di sini kukira kau menjaga baik-baik 'Singa Kecil'mu, terutama Potter!"

o~o~o

Dolores terlihat puas ketika kembali ke Hogwarts amat larut bersamaan dengan selesainya rapat staf. Dia menghabiskan waktunya dengan Cornelius. Mudah untuk menghasutnya untuk mengabaikan ocehan gila dari murid tukang ngomel itu. Bagaimanapun, wanita itu ingat dengan seringai bodoh, balasan apapun dari kementerian hanya akan mengantarkan kepercayaan kepada omong kosong Twist. Fudge mengangguk setuju dan meyakinkannya kalau dia tetaplah tangan kanannya di sekolah dan dalam waktu dekat akan diangkat menjadi Inkuisitor Tinggi, memberinya kekuasaan untuk membuat perubahan.

Bahkan Lucius Malfoy ikut meyakinkan Cornelius kalau semua kegilaan ini akan sia-sia ketika ditanyai tentang artikel tersebut. Semuanya akan mereda sehari atau lebih, dia yakin Dunia Sihir terlalu cerdas untuk memercayai 'kemarahan verbal' dari Oliver Twist.

o~o~o

Ketika murid-murid Hogwarts duduk tenang menikmati sarapan keesokan harinya, Cornelius Fudge menerima banyak howler, surat, dan kunjungan dari orangtua yang berang. Mereka tidak hanya memprotes keamanan anak mereka, tapi tentang harus membayar pendidikan tingkat rendah. Kebanyakan memiliki ikatan darah murni dan sudah mendukungnya di pemilihan terakhir. Tampaknya banyak murid yang mendengarkan saran Twist tentang detensi itu dan mengirim surat ke rumah mereka, beserta bukti foto. Dolores dan Albus lupa menutup penggunaan burung hantu, sepertinya.

Amelia Bones, disertai beberapa auror, menyerbu kantor kementerian siang itu. "Cornelius. Bisa kita bicara?"

Cornelius meraih laci mejanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah _calming draught_.

o~o~o

Malam itu, Amelia Bones, beserta tim auror dan beberapa orangtua bersama pengacara mereka, melakukan _apparate _ke Hogsmeade dan segera menuju Hogwarts.

Makan malam baru saja berakhir ketika mereka masuk melewati pintu aula utama. Albus Dumbledore yang terkejut berdiri menyambut mereka. "Ada yang bisa kami bantu, Madam Bones?" tanyanya, mata biru kehilangan kerlipan khasnya.

"Ya, Kepala Sekolah, ada. Saya membawa surat perintah penahanan Dolores Umbridge." Amelia memulai, disambut oleh tepuk tangan dan siulan heboh dari murid-murid. Madam Umbridge berdiri, wajahnya memerah penuh amarah. Dehaman tajamnya tertutup dengan sempurna oleh kehebohan murid.

Dentuman keras dan sihir tiba-tiba mengembang di udara, membungkam semuanya dalam keterkejutan. "Silakan dilanjutkan, Madam Bones," ujar Albus.

"Seperti yang saya katakan, saya membawa surat perintah untuk menahan Dolores Umbridge, atas penyiksaan murid di bawah pengawasannya. Beberapa orangtua sudah mengisi komplain tentang penggunaan artefak gelap pada putra-putri mereka. Dengan begitu, semua murid yang melakukan detensi dengannya dimohon untuk berdiri." Amelia memerintahkan semua murid, dari asrama manapun kecuali Slytherin, untuk berdiri. Dia dan auror yang datang bersamanya menghitung lebih dari dua puluh dan sadar bahwa Harry Potter termasuk di dalamnya.

"Demi Merlin! Beri tahu aku, Albus, bagaimana kau tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi? Kau disebut-sebut sebagai penyihir terkuat di masa ini dan Master Lapisan Pelindung Hogwarts! Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu?" Amelia menggerutu saat aurornya membawa Umbridge ke tahanan, sementara beberapa orangtua dan pengacara mereka mulai menarik satu per satu murid untuk menanyai mereka.

Albus Dumbledore dengan bijak tetap menutup mulutnya.

o~o~o

"Mr. Potter," panggil Fillius dari puncak tumpukan buku ketika kelas Mantra selesai. Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak terbitnya artikel tentang penggunaan pena darah di Hogwarts. Kehebohan yang berlanjut akhirnya mereda dan sekarang tampaknya semua orang menahan napas mereka—menunggu lemparan sepatu berikutnya.

"Ya Sir?" Harry mengangkat kepalanya, terkejut.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kudiskusikan denganmu. Bisakah kau temui aku setelah kelas terakhirmu sore ini?"

"Baik Sir," jawab Harry, kerutan kebingungan terlihat di wajahnya sementara ia membereskan bukunya ke dalam tas.

Selanjutnya di sore itu, Harry yang gugup mengetuk pintu ruangan Profesor Mantra. Untung saja dia berhasil mengendap meninggalkan Ron dan Hermione setelah kelas terakhirnya. Dia tentu saja tidak mau mereka menunggunya 'berdiskusi' tentang apapun yang Profesor Flitwick akan bicarakan.

"Masuk saja, ini tidak akan memakan waktu lama," undang sang Profesor Mantra dengan suara nyaring.

Harry memasuki kantor yang berantakan itu dengan senyuman di wajah. Ruangan ini menunjukkan kepribadian Profesor Flitwick di seluruh sisinya. Disesuaikan dengan perawakannya yang kecil, meski tetap memiliki kursi untuk pengunjung yang memiliki badan dengan ukuran lebih normal.

Dengan lambaian tangannya, Fillius Flitwick menutup pintu kantornya dan Harry dapat merasakan lapisan pelindung privasi yang kuat mengelilingi mereka. "Nah, dengan begini tak ada yang dapat mendengar kita. Duduklah, Harry, atau boleh kusebut Mister Twist?" Fillius tersenyum, menuju kursi di belakang mejanya.

Harry sedikit tersentak. Dia lanjut meneliti dinding kantor itu dengan jajaran plakat dan tropi duel yang menghiasnya. Dia berpikir bagaimana caranya dia bisa menggertak mencari jalan keluar. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang Anda bicarakan, Sir," katanya hati-hati, perlahan beralih menatap profesornya.

"Itu adalah fakta yang diketahui, Harry," Fillius menjelaskan sementara ia menyender, menekuk jarinya, "bahwa seorang guru yang baik bisa, dari waktu ke waktu, mengenali gaya menulis murid mereka. Tak peduli sebaik apa seorang murid menyembunyikannya. Gaya, sifat, dan bahkan irama dari tulisan seorang murid dapat dikenali, dengan demikian mengidentifikasi mereka. Bakat ini sangat berguna untuk memotong kecurangan saat ujian."

"Dan bagaimana itu membuatku Oliver Twist?" Harry bertanya santai, menyender pada rak buku, tapi di dalam, dia tahu dia sudah mati. Permainan sudah berakhir, dia akan terciprat air panas yang banyak! Dia tahu ada banyak orang yang ingin memenggal kepalanya sebagai Oliver dan jangan lupakan sebagai Anak-Yang-Hidup juga.

"Duduklah, Harry." Fillius menawarkan.

Harry akhirnya duduk dengan erangan pedih dan satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menunggu kapaknya dijatuhkan.

"Aku kenal baik ibumu dan aku sebenarnya adalah mentor dan Master Mantranya saat dia belajar di bawahku. Dia punya pikiran yang cerdik." Profesor berbadan mungil itu menjelaskan dengan sedih. "Aku akui aku sangat menanti tiba waktunya untuk mengajarimu, sampai aku melihat essai pertamamu. Tulisanmu kasar, dan eksekusi pemikiranmu di atas kertas sangat serampangan. Aku kaget mengetahui seseorang secerdas Lily Evans bisa menghasilkan anak yang biasa-biasa saja, bahkan cenderung kurang baik."

"Tapi, Sir ..." protes Harry.

"Biar kuselesaikan, Nak," kata Fillius, mengangkat tangannya. "Lalu, setelah aku menemukan salinan kasar dari salah satu tugasmu di lantai dan membandingkannya dengan hasil produk yang kau kumpulkan, aku sadar kau membodohi pekerjaan rumahmu! Bayangkan bagaimana terkejutnya aku ketika di tahun selanjutnya kau mulai menyelipkan beberapa hal yang menarik perhatianku. Rasanya aneh jika seorang anak yang cukup cerdas menggunakan sihir sepertimu akan payah dalam hal yang lain. Ini tidak sesuai. Tentunya, kupikir, kau punya otak. Kenapa kau tidak menggunakannya? Kemudian aku sadar kau menggunakannya, hanya saja bukan dengan cara yang kuharapkan! Aku sangat sadar bahwa Miss Granger temanmu bangga menjadi murid teratas, dan Mr. Weasley punya masalah dengan rasa iri." Dia melanjutkan dengan desahan berat. "Aku menyimpulkan pertemanan mereka lebih penting bagimu daripada keunggulan akademik. Ini alasan mengapa aku belum memintamu untuk lebih serius di kelasku."

Harry menundukkan kepalanya dan menunggu. Jantungnya berdebar. Dia yakin dia akan dikeluarkan. Dumbledore bersumpah akan melakukannya jika dia menangkap tersangka yang dikenal dengan nama Oliver Twist.

"Aku sudah memantau kalian sejak kalian pertama menginjakkan kaki di sini. Ketika aku sadar apa yang terjadi, aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun karena tak akan ada yang bertanya. Kau menyembunyikan jejakmu dengan baik, terlalu baik di beberapa kasus. Profesor lain sudah membentuk opini tentangmu dan kurang lebih menurut mereka kau tersungkur."

Harry mengintip melalui poninya pada sang profesor dan hanya menemukan kekhawatiran dan sedikit kegelian di sana. "Apa maksudmu, Sir? Kenapa Anda, menutupi rahasiaku?" Harry bertanya.

Fillius menghela napas dan mengangkat bahu. "Kau pasti sadar Albus tetap memperkerjakanku karena aku Duelist terkenal dan Master Mantra. Tambahkan koneksiku dengan Gringotts. Kementerian tak dapat menyingkirkanku, bahkan jika mereka ingin, karena hanya akan menghasilkan berbagai macam masalah antara mereka dengan para goblin mengingat aku sudah cukup lama di sini untuk mendapat jabatan tetap."

Fillius terdiam sejenak memandangi muridnya. Harry mengangkat pandangannya ke mata sang profesor dengan penuh harap.

"Aku pikir kau masuk ke asrama yang salah, Mr. Potter," kata Fillius sambil tersenyum, mengganti topik. "Aku yakin Severus akan ngeri dengan Potter yang seorang Slytherin, tapi intinya, kau menunjukkan ciri terbaik asrama itu. Aku percaya kau bisa menjadi Slytherin yang luar biasa atau mungkin, seorang Ravenclaw. Aku salut dengan kemampuanmu. Dengan keberanian Gryffindor, kecerdikan Slytherin, dan kepintaran Ravenclaw, kau akan menjadi duelist yang hebat ketika kau beranjak dewasa."

"Maksudmu jika aku bertahan hidup sampai dewasa, bukan?" tanya Harry dengan getir.

Fillius terdiam, lalu mengangguk. "Benar sekali, anakku. Benar sekali." Sang Profesor menghela napas, mengembalikan obrolan ke topik sebelumnya. "Sekarang tentang artikel-artikel ini. Seperti kataku, pengajar yang baik tahu gaya menulis muridnya. Aku akui butuh beberapa kali membaca beberapa surat dan artikel berbeda sebelum aku yakin memang kau yang menulisnya.

"Aku pernah punya beberapa murid Ravenclaw yang mencoba protes melalui tulisan, tapi gagal. Ada sesuatu tentang mental Ravenclaw yang mendorong mereka untuk meletakkan terlalu banyak fakta kering dan angka-angka di dalam tulisan mereka, hampir seperti mereka berharap untuk bisa menjejalkan semua fakta itu langsung ke kerongkongan pembaca dalam sekali telan. Mereka tidak mengerti bahwa tidak semua orang suka statistik membosankan, bahwa mereka seharusnya mencoba memberi tetesan, bukan banjir."

Profesor berbadan kecil itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau memiliki pemahaman yang baik dalam memberikan fakta dan statistik dalam butiran yang lebih kecil dan lebih mudah diserap sehingga penyihir biasa pun bisa memahaminya. Surat pertamamu muncul di waktu yang tepat, dengan dampak yang cukup untuk membuat orang-orang memerhatikannya. Aku salut padamu, Mr. Potter," kata Fillius, bangkit dari kursinya untuk memberi bungkukan badan pada anak yang tercegang di hadapannya.

Harry tersipu. "Aku, uh, apa yang akan terjadi sekarang?"

"Untuk saat ini, tidak ada." Fillius tersenyum, kembali ke kursinya. "Aku tahu kalau belum ada pengajar lain yang tahu." Dia terkekeh pelan. "Kenyataannya, mereka bertaruh siapa Oliver Twist itu dan namamu bahkan tak ada di daftar taruhan. Tidak Mr. Potter, rahasiamu sangat aman. Sekarang, alasan kenapa aku memintamu ke sini. Aku akan memberimu bantuan tambahan dengan statistik dan beberapa fakta jika kau membutuhkannya … secara rahasia, tentu saja."

"Tapi kenapa?" Harry menatapnya, terpaku. Dia tahu dia tidak bia memercayai kepala asramanya, bahkan ketika ia datang untuk meminta bantuan. Ketika ia mengeluh tentang detensinya minggu kemarin, McGonagall hanya memberi tahu untuk, "tundukkan kepalamu, Mr. Potter, dan hindari detensi." Dan Snape? Harry mendengus di dalam hati.

"Demi ibumu dan dirimu sendiri, Nak. Terlalu banyak rahasia yang disembunyikan terlalu lama. Ini waktunya bagi seseorang untuk membuka tirai dan membiarkan cahaya masuk."

Harry kembali dari pertemuannya bersama Profesor Flitwick dengan harapan baru. Sayang sekali dia tidak mendatangi profesornya itu beberapa tahun yang lalu, tapi dia saat itu tidak tahu siapa yang bisa ia percaya seperti sekarang. Setidaknya, sekarang, dia akan mencoba memercayai pria itu.

Jadi, mereka bertaruh tentang identitas Twist? Harry nyaris tertawa kesenangan. Dia bertanya-tanya, apakah si kembar membuka taruhan di antara murid juga. Apa saja untuk keuntungan cepat, hey?

* * *

_(Notes : Ketahuan dia wkwk.)_


	11. The Point Being?

**Disclaimer masih sama.**

* * *

**Ch 11 : The Point Being?**

* * *

Harry meletakkan salinan the Quibbler miliknya. Perubahan datang perlahan, tapi dari surat untuk editor yang terus bertambah jumlahnya, yang mempertanyakan segala hal mulai dari kualitas pendidikan hingga tak adanya pengadilan yang diterima Sirius Black; perubahan itu merayap pasti. Kecepatannya tidak sesuai dengan yang Harry harapkan, tapi tetap ada. The Prophet tidak lagi mencari jalan untuk menghancurkan reputasinya sejak peralihan manajemen 'baru'. Ini sangat melegakan. Setidaknya ia tidak disebut bocah pencari perhatian lagi.

Sejauh ini belum ada tanda-tanda si muka ular sejak musim semi lalu. Sepertinya dia dalam persembunyian, sengaja membuat semua orang percaya kementerian itu benar dalam penolakan mereka seputar kebangkitannya. Yah, tak ada yang bisa Harry lakukan dalam hal ini dan jujur saja, Harry menikmati kedamaian ini. Sejauh yang ia khawatirkan, Voldie masih boleh bersembunyi lebih dalam … tepatnya enam kaki lebih rendah. Masuk ke dalam tanah, jangan keluar lagi kalau bisa.

Sirius lagi-lagi pergi menjalankan misi tak berguna untuk Dumbledore. Harry tahu pak tua itu sengaja memisahkan mereka. Tidak ada gunanya membiarkan Sirius dekat, Merlin jangan sampai, lelaki itu menguber masalah ketidakbersalahannya atau lebih parah, mengajukan perwalian. Harry mengusapkan tangannya ke rambutnya yang tak karuan. Dia benci menunggu, dan belakangan ini tak ada kabar apapun dari Lord Peter dalam hal ini.

Desahan berat keluar dari bibirnya. Sepertinya semakin sunyi Voldemort, semakin terganggulah ketenangan tidur Harry. Belakangan ia bermimpi tentang koridor yang panjang dengan pintu yang banyak. Harry mencoba mengecek di buku Ramalan dan tidak suka tafsiran yang ia temukan di sana.

Satu interpretasi mengatakan lorong itu artinya adalah kesempatan baru dan bisa menandakan pencerahan spiritual. 'Huh!' Harry mendengus jengkel di pikirannya. 'Jalan baru? Oh begitu, aku penasaran ke mana jalan itu akan membawaku dan apa, atau siapa, yang akan kutemui di ujungnya! Mungkinkah bercabang-cabang? Aku punya seorang pak tua uzur, tukang ikut campur di satu ujung yang tidak memikirkan apa-apa selain memanipulasi hidupku dan seorang megalomaniak yang bersungguh-sungguh untuk mengakhiri hidupku di cabang yang lain. Jalur yang keren.'

'Entah bagaimana,' batinnya. 'Aku tidak yakin itu arti dari mimpi ini. Ah yah.'

Harry mengecek waktu dan mengerang. Jika dia buru-buru, dia masih punya waktu yang cukup ke kantor Snape untuk pelajaran Occlumency pertamanya, atau seperti yang Dumbledore sebut; kelas 'perbaikan Ramuan'. Dia tidak menanti waktu yang akan dia habiskan dengan sang rambut berminyak dan yakin pelajaran ini ditakdirkan untuk gagal sejak awal.

Harry berdiri, menyampirkan tas bukunya di bahu dan memulai perjalanannya yang melelahkan ke ruang bawah tanah. Dia tersentak ketika mendengar suara tak asing memanggil dari belakang.

"Hei kawan! Di sini kau rupanya. Aku sudah mencarimu." Keceriaan Ron dapat Harry lihat ketika ia berbalik merespon temannya itu.

"Hello Ron, maaf aku tidak bisa mengobrol. Aku harus menghadiri perbaikan ramuan," jelas Harry dengan muak. "Kecuali jika kau mau bergabung denganku...?"

"Tak apa, teman. Aku tidak akan menghalangimu!" Ron menjawab gemetaran. "Aku akan membiarkanmu ke sana, kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa di ruang bersama?"

Satu-satunya jawaban Harry hanyalah angkatan bahu singkat sebelum ia menghilang menuruni tangga. 'Hmmm, mungkin Snape ada gunanya juga,' pikirnya.

o~o~o

Malam harinya, Harry menolak bujukan Ron untuk bermain catur, mengaku sakit kepala. Dia undur diri ke kamar asrama mereka, lompat ke atas kasur, menurunkan tirainya dan menutupnya dengan mantra privasi. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan sebuah perkamen dan tinta, mulai bekerja dengan tangan gemetar.

"_Lord Peter yang terhormat,_

_Dengan senang hati aku ingin mengabari bahwa aku bisa menghadiri pertemuan yang sudah kau jadwalkan sebelum libur musim dingin. Aku akan menantikan untuk bisa bebas dari manipulasi Dumbledore._

_Saat ini dia memaksaku untuk memperlajari Occlumency bersama Profesor Snape. Tolong dimengerti, jika aku benar-benar mempelajari Mind Arts, aku tidak akan kecewa. Kenyataannya, sama sekali tidak._

_Yang disebut-sebut sebagai kelas pertamaku itu diisi Profesor Snape memandangku di tengah ruangan, menunjuk tongkat sihirnya pada dahiku dan berteriak, "Kosongkan pikiranmu, Potter!" yang segera diikuti oleh, "Legillimens!"_

_Dia lalu mengharap aku bisa mendorongnya keluar dari dalam pikiranku. Bagaimana caranya? Aku tidak tahu karena Profesor Snape tidak pernah memberiku instruksi apapun. Tidak juga memberiku bahan untuk mempelajari teorinya. Sebelum pelajaran pertamaku, aku diam-diam mencari di perpustakaan sekolah dan tidak menemukan apa-apa di rak._

_Malam ini adalah hari pertama dan sekarang aku sakit kepala tanpa punya obat yang dapat meringankan. Aku tidak sempat ke ruang kesehatan sebelum jam malam. Tolong maafkan tanganku yang gemetaran saat menulis ini._

_Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk membuat situasi ini membaik. Aku tidak mau mengangkat tanganku terlalu cepat, tapi bantuan apapun yang bisa kau berikan untuk masalah ini benar-benar kuhargai, dan kepalaku rasanya akan lebih baik._

_HJP"_

Keesokan paginya, Harry menerima balasan dari Lord Peter bersamaan dengan botol kecil berisi ramuan sakit kepala dan penenang lambung.

"_Lord Harry yang terhormat,_

_Suratmu diantarkan oleh house-elf yang tampaknya sangat marah. Tolong minum ramuan yang saya kirim bersama surat ini. Seharusnya dapat membantu. Lalu tolong catat:_

_Berdasarkan Hukum Dunia Sihir, bagi Kepala Sekolah Dumbledore maupun Profesor Snape, untuk mengajari Anda teknik ini, mereka harus mendapat izin tertulis dari wali hukum dan sihirmu dan bahkan setelah itu, teknik tersebut harus diajarkan oleh Legillimens berlisensi yang sudah menandatangani sumpah sihir untuk tidak mengungkap apapun yang tak sengaja mereka temukan di pikiran murid yang bersangkutan. Saya ragu salah satu dari mereka memenuhi kriteria dari riset yang saya sempat lakukan._

_Sekali lagi, hakmu, sepertinya, tidak ada konsekuensinya. Dari deskripsi Anda bagaimana kelas pertamamu dengan Profesor Snape, dia melakukan pelecehan verbal yang antagonis dan kejam terhadap Anda. Profesor yang baik memastikan kehidupan Anda di Hogwarts senyaman mungkin menjadi tugas mereka. Dan oleh karena itu, dia bukan guru yang tepat untuk cabang sihir lanjutan seperti ini._

_Jangan takut. Saya akan mencarikan tutor yang lebih sesuai dalam bidang ini untuk Anda. Untuk sekarang, kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun yang beresiko._

_PFA"_

o~o~o

Sekolah terasa lebih damai dengan kepergian si kodok dari Hogwarts. Setelah kolom Twist terbit, Dewan Pemerintahan mendapat omelan murka dari orangtua dan anggota keluarga lain. Banyak surat memprotes tentang dibiarkannya penganiaya psikopat membawa artefak gelap ke sekolah. Jumlah yang lebih banyak berisi protesan kementerian yang mengutus pengajar tidak kompeten untuk mengajar pelajaran inti. Terungkap bahwa Umbridge tidak memiliki sertifikasi Master, atau bahkan nilai 'O' di NEWTS bidang yang berkaitan. Lebih parahnya lagi, dia gagal dalam pelajaran tersebut ketika ia masih bersekolah di Hogwarts. Dia cukup baik untuk menjadi tutor Mantra karena dapat 'EE', dan bahkan itu pun tetap dikritik oleh Dewan.

Amelia Bones menemukan, setelah menggeledah, beberapa pena darah di meja wanita itu. Bagaimana benda tersebut bisa melewati lapisan pelindung, tak ada yang tahu.

Cornelius Fudge menjaga jarak dari Dolores Umbridge saat ceritanya diungkap di the Prophet. Terakhir yang orang-orang dengar, dia sedang menunggu pengadilan. Menurut opini publik, sudah dapat dipastikan dia akan dikirim ke Azkaban. Tentu saja, meninggalkan posisi pengajar DADA terbuka.

Amelia Bones mengajukan seorang auror yang saat ini sedang dibatasi pekerjaan ringan disebabkan oleh cedera mantra untuk menjadi pengganti pengajar DADA sementara. Harry merasa tenang saat tahu Auror Edward Johnston, sepupu dari Angelina, adalah pengajar yang layak. Dia benar-benar tidak punya waktu untuk memulai klub duel seperti yang Hermione minta.

Sekarang, hal yang perlu Harry hadapi hanyalah pelajaran dari Snape, mimpi terulang, dan Riddle Tua. Pekerjaannya tidak pernah selesai.

o~o~o

Semua orang menunggu kiriman mingguan the Quibbler dengan tidak sabar saat para burung hantu terbang masuk di waktu kiriman pagi. Tampaknya hampir semua murid di aula mendapat koran. Untuk beberapa menit kemudian, tak ada suara selain gemerisik kertas. Kemudian, suara-suara mulai bersahutan.

Para murid menggerutu dan memelototi meja kepala. Profesor McGonagall dan Snape tidak mengecewakan ketika keduanya berdiri dan mulai saling meneriaki.

Hermione duduk terbungkam kaget sementara Neville membaca artikel pagi itu dengan keras.

"_The Point Being?_

_Di kesempatan yang lalu saya menunjukkan fakta bahwa Dolores Umbridge sangat tidak layak untuk mengajar. Kali ini saya ingin mendiskusikan tentang kelemahan dari staf Hogwarts lainnya._

_Pertama, saya ingin menarik perhatian pada seorang Profesor, satu yang seharusnya sudah lama pergi ke peristirahatannya._

_Profesor Binns sudah lama ditetapkan sebagai Profesor Sejarah Dunia Sihir di Hogwarts ini. Ada waktu ketika dia mungkin adalah pengajar yang baik di masanya, saat ini hal tersebut tidak lagi berlaku. Kalian lihat, dia adalah hantu dan sepertinya kematian tidak memberi manfaat apapun padanya. Dia terus mengajar tentang Perang Goblin sejak saya menjadi murid. Bukannya topik itu tidak penting, tapi saya pribadi beranggapan masih banyak permadani yang lebih kaya di sejarah kita dibanding hanya mempelajari subyek tersebut saja._

_Saya punya beberapa pertanyaan untuk bagian administrasi Hogwarts. Apa seseorang abai memberi tahu kalau Profesor Binns sudah meninggal? Apakah dia masih diberi gaji? Bisakah dia lulus ujian sertifikasi mengajar jika diberikan? Apakah administrasi Hogwarts terlalu murah, jika dia tidak dibayar, atau terlalu malas memperkerjakan pengajar kompeten untuk Sejarah?_

_Seperti sekarang, saya perkirakan 95% murid menganggap Sejarah Sihir sebagai kelas kosong atau waktu tidur siang. Kami belajar sejarah lebih banyak dengan belajar sendiri … jika tidak begitu, kami tidak akan pernah bisa lulus OWLS dan NEWTS Sejarah. Dan orangtua kami membayar untuk hal ini?_

_Pengajar mengkhawatirkan yang lainnya adalah Profesor Ramalan, Sybil Trelawney. Datang ke kelasnya akan sangat menghibur jika dia dalam mode prediksi._

_Menghibur pun jika kau bukan orang yang kematiannya diprediksi oleh wanita itu. Taruhan dilakukan tentang berapa kali dia akan meramal kematian Potter sampai akhir tahun. Tahun kemarin terbukti 245 kali dan Potter masih bersama kita sampai sekarang._

_Mari jangan lupakan ruang kelasnya yang bau dupa dan, dia sendiri, sherry. Sangat tidak profesional, jika kalian tanya pendapat saya._

_Terakhir, satu profesor lain yang cakap dalam bidangnya, luar dan dalam, tapi tidak mampu menyalurkan ilmu itu secara efektif kepada muridnya dengan sikap positif dan mendukung, yaitu Profesor Severus Snape._

_Profesor Snape, meski diakui sebagai jenius dan salah satu Master Ramuan termahsyur di dunia, sangat tidak cocok untuk mengajar bidang tersebut. Seperti kebanyakan level jenius, Profesor Snape tidak memiliki kesabaran dan/atau pengertian untuk mengajar anak muda di bidang seni yang sukar dan berbahaya ini._

_Kefrustasiannya dalam menghadapi murid yang dia anggap 'si bebal bodoh', menghasilkan umpatan harian yang mengandung hinaan kejam dan merendahkan, sampai membuat muridnya berkecil hati dan merasa malu. Amukan kekanakkannya, berbatas pembulian, membuat kelasnya paling ditakuti dan dibenci di sekolah._

_Hal ini menyebabkan hancurnya keinginan untuk belajar ramuan lanjutan dari kebanyakan murid. Sayang sekali, seluruh murid kalah oleh serangan verbal brutal darinya dan pembulian ini berarti berkurangnya satu auror, healer, atau Master Ramuan di masa depan. _

_Murid yang mendapat pengecualian dari sikap sadisnya hanyalah Slytherin. Ini dikarenakan favoritisme bias yang dia tunjukkan untuk asramanya sendiri, Slytherin._

_Jika kalian mau mengecek poin yang dikurangi dari semua kelasnya dalam kurun waktu tujuh tahun ke belakang, kesenjangan akut antara Slytherin dan tiga asrama Hogwarts lainnya terlihat sangat jelas. Tidak percaya pada saya? Tanyakan pada Kepala Sekolah dan mintalah salinan dari tindakan disipliner(detensi, pengurangan poin, dll) yang diambil dalam beberapa tahun. Dia dituntut oleh Hukum Dunia Sihir dan Piagam Hogwarts untuk menyediakan salinan tersertifikasi._

_Merupakan hak kalian untuk mendapat informasi yang menyangkut anak kalian sebagai orangtua/wali dari murid Hogwarts, di masa lalu maupun sekarang. Faktanya, berdasarkan piagam tersebut, semua orangtua/wali diharuskan diberi kabar secepatnya ketika seorang murid mendapat tindakan disipliner, atau terluka di lingkungan sekolah. Ini benar untuk semua murid; baik kelahiran muggle, darah campuran, atau darah murni._

_Berbicara tentang poin. Saya punya salinan pengurangan poin sejak Potter menjadi murid di Hogwarts. Angkanya membuat tertawa, sangat menggelikan sampai-sampai jatuhnya menyedihkan._

_Untuk tujuh tahun terakhir (termasuk lima yang sudah dihadiri Potter) dapat disimpulkan:_

_Profesor Snape pernah mengurangi poin karena bernapas terlalu keras, bertanya, tidak bertanya, bersin, dan kelambanan bahkan dalam mencatat. Berdasarkan persentase, Gryffindor mendapat pengurangan poin terbanyak dan penambahan paling sedikit. Hufflepuff ada di peringkat ke-2 pengurangan terbanyak dan ke-3 penambahan terbanyak. Ravenclaw ada di posisi peringkat ke-3 pengurangan terbanyak dan ke-2 penambahan poin. Slytherin jarang mendapat pengurangan poin, bahkan jika mereka jelas bersalah (dengan saksi mata) dan diberikan poin cuma-cuma, sesekali untuk hal sesimpel memotong bahan dengan baik (meski mereka tidak melakukan apapun saat itu)!_

_Apa kalian tahu, Buku Disiplin mencatat semua poin yang diberikan atau diambil, affiliasi asrama, Profesor yang terlibat, dan alasan tindakan tersebut. Dan inilah kejutannya, Kepala Sekolah Dumbledore harus menandatangani semua tindakan baik poin minus atau plus dan detensi sehari-hari; jadi tentu dia harus tahu apa yang terjadi. Dia tidak bisa bilang tidak tahu._

_Dalam sepuluh tahun terakhir, Profesor Snape memimpin di angka pengambilan poin. Dari sekian banyak poin yang diambil dari Gryffindor, Profesor Snape bertanggung jawab untuk hampir 90%-nya. Profesor McGonagall ada di peringkat dua dan bertanggung jawab atas pengambilan poin dari Slytherin sebanyak 65%._

_Di tahun pertama Potter, Slytherin jelas-jelas memimpin Piala Asrama sampai di jamuan penutupan, kepala sekolah memberikan semua poin-poin itu kepada Potter dan pengikutnya atas 'layanan pada sekolah'. Hal ini meyebabkan Piala Asrama berpindah dari Slytherin ke Gryffindor dengan selisih kurang dari 30 poin. Itu adalah pertama kalinya Gryffindor memenangkan Piala Asrama dalam kurun waktu beberapa tahun. Itu juga menjadi waktu pertama kepala sekolah menghadiahkan poin sebanyak itu pada satu asrama._

_Asrama Ular belum mendapatkan kembali piala mereka bahkan dengan perang poin yang masih terjadi. _

_Membuat orang bertanya-tanya siapakah yang memenangkan Piala Asrama dan apa alasannya? Ya kan? Jangan lupakan juga di tiap tahunnya, Sorting Hat menghimbau persatuan asrama. Bagaimana bisa persatuan asrama terbentuk dengan semua kebencian yang ada?_

_-Oliver Twist"_

* * *

_(Notes : _Untuk topik yang satu ini, menurut saya sama saja dengan di negeri kita. Kurikulum dibentuk untuk menuntut muridnya mencapai visi yang tinggi, sementara dalam pelaksanaannya tidak semua fasilitas(contoh : guru) terpenuhi kebutuhannya. Nilai yang dijadikan tolak ukur 'kemampuan' dan 'bodoh'/'pintar'-nya seorang murid banyak membuat mereka menghalalkan segala cara untuk mencapai nilai yang maksimal. Jalan pintas yang didaki, karena tidak mau berusaha. Miris, memang.

Maafkan si saya yang sok bijak begini. Maklum, lagi mabok pemilu yang semakin dekat.)


	12. On a Mission

**Disclaimer masih sama.**

* * *

**Ch 12 : On a Mission**

* * *

Tom Riddle, dikenal juga sebagai Lord Voldemort, sedang mengadakan pengadilan di Aula Utama Manor Malfoy. Salinan the Prophet edisi kemarin digenggam erat di tangannya yang gemetaran.

"Luciusss, pengikut sssetiaku. Mengapa aku tidak diberi tahu sssoal sssi Oliver Twissst ini dan tulisssannya yang berbahaya?" Sang Penguasa Kegelapan berdesis marah. "Sssudah berapa lama dia menulisss di the Prophet dan mengapa aku tidak diberi tahu?"

Lucius Malfoy, Kepala Keluarga Rumah Bangsawan Tua Malfoy, bukanlah pria dungu. Dia tahu dia tidak mungkin menyalahkan orang lain atas kesalahan informasi ini, dan juga tidak mungkin baginya untuk mengalihkan perhatian Penguasa Kegelapan darinya mengingat hanya dia yang ada di sana.

"Tuanku," kata Lucius dengan penuh kerendahan hati, berharap ini dapat meringankan hati tuannya. "Twist belum lama menulis di the Prophet. Artikel buatannya, sebelumnya, hanya dipublikasikan di koran hama picisan the Quibbler. Ketika saya melihat kolom buatannya di the Prophet, saya memeriksanya dan menemukan bahwa mereka saat ini berada di bawah manajemen baru. Orang-orang kita yang ada di jajaran staf, tangannya terikat. Mereka harus melakukan apa yang diminta pemiliknya atau terancam ketahuan … "

"_Crucio_!"

o~o~o

Hogwarts berada dalam kekacauan. Tak ada yang tahu siapakah Oliver Twist itu. Banyak rumor mengambang tentang identitasnya dan juga permintaan agar dia menyerahkan diri. Si Kembar Weasley membuka taruhan. Pesertanya saat ini berat menunjuk seorang laki-laki dari Ravenclaw. Nama Harry Potter bahkan tidak ada dalam daftar.

Harry terkekeh pada dirinya sendiri saat dia bersantai di kursi empuk yang ia duduki. Dia mengasingkan diri ke Ruang Kebutuhan. Dobby menunjukkan ruangan ini kepada Harry ketika ia menanyakan suatu tempat yang bisa dipakai untuk bersembunyi dari semua orang. Rasanya lebih baik daripada bersembunyi di perpustakaan dimana siapapun yang berkeliaran di sana bisa tersandung padanya.

Tak ada yang akan percaya komentar meremehkan tentangnya di artikel tersebut sebenarnya Harry tulis sendiri. Ini rencana yang cerdas. Satu-satunya alasan Profesor Flitwick berhasil mengetahuinya adalah karena beliau mengenali gaya menulis Harry.

Berbicara soal sang Profesor Mantra, Harry harus memberikannya padanya. Dia menunjukkan pada Harry di mana Buku Disiplin berada dan mencarinya tidaklah sulit.

Buku perpustakaan tersebut hanya tersedia untuk tingkat tujuh, sesuatu tentang disediakan untuk membantu mengisi lamaran pekerjaan. Harry berhasil memakai jubah tak terlihatnya dan peta Marauder untuk menemukan bukunya setelah jam malam.

Satu tumpuk perkamen dan satu mantra _quick copy_ (diajarkan oleh Profesor Mantra itu sendiri), dan Harry pun selesai dengan urusannya. Profesor Flitwick selanjutnya dengan baik hati menambahkan mantra memperbarui diri dan menghubungkan Harry pada mantra tersebut. Viola! Tak ada yang akan memeriksa bahwa ada yang memindahkan buku tersebut dari perpustakaan sampai kolom sudah dipublikasikan. Saat itu terjadi, semuanya sudah terlambat.

Harry tergelak saat ia membuka buku itu. Menakjubkan seberapa sering murid di sekolah melakukan kenakalan. Dia menemukan beberapa alasan diberikannya detensi dan pengurangan poin sangatlah lucu.

"Master Harry Potter Sir," suara Dobby memecah pikiran Harry. House-elf yang selalu bersemangat itu mengangkat walkman kecil. "Mereka selesai rapat staf, Master Harry Potter Sir. Dobby lakukan apa perintahmu dan tempel talkie ini bawah meja sebelum rapat dan ambil lagi setelah profesor pergi."

"Terima kasih Dobby, kerja bagus!" Harry tertawa pada temannya yang hiper saat ia menyalakan mesin kecil itu.

Suara Dumbledore mengawali rekaman. "Karena semua sudah hadir, apa ada yang tahu bagaimana caranya Mr. Twist menemukan salinan laporan detensi kita?"

"Apa hanya itu yang kau khawatirkan, Albus?" terdengar suara McGonagall. "Kita tahu salinan dengan pembaruan diri tersedia di perpustakan, dan hanya anak tingkat tujuh yang bisa mengakses bagian terlarang. Tidak, pertanyaan yang harus kita bahas di sini adalah bagaimana ceritanya segalanya jadi di luar kendali?"

"Itu mudah, Minerva." Muncullah suara Snape. "Kita semua tahu kepala sekolah agung kita selalu mengistimewakan Gryffindor. Bahkan sejak mereka sampai di sini di tahun pertama, Potter dan pengikutnya sudah menguasai sarang, sama seperti ayah bocah itu dan kelompoknya."

"Hati-hati, Severus, aku memeriksa kebenarannya sebelum datang ke rapat ini," kata Fillius. "Dan Mr. Twist tidak salah. Sistem poin di Hogwarts menggelikan dan sia-sia selama bertahun-tahun. Sistem ini hanya akan berlaku jika murid cukup peduli dengan kebanggaan asrama. Jika sistem ini disalahgunakan dan kehilangan keefektifannya, bisa menjadi pemecah-belah. Sistem ini hanya berfungsi untuk membentuk dan mempertahankan persaingan asrama."

Profesor Sprout menyela, "Jika Minerva tidak mengurangi poin Slytherin, pasti kau yang melakukannya pada asrama lain terutama Gryffindor. Untuk Minerva, setidaknya poin yang diambil masuk akal, punyamu tidak. Poin pengurangan karena bernapas terlalu keras? Yang benar saja Severus!"

Fillius mencibir. "Serius, Severus. Untuk semua protesmu tentang betapa James Potter dan teman-temannya adalah teror jahat, kau sepertinya membalas kejahatan dengan kejahatan pada putranya! Menurutku, kau telah menjadi sesuatu yang sangat kau benci, pembuli!"

Harry tertawa. Lanjutkan, Profesor! Dia bisa membayangkan makhluk kerdil itu berdiri kaku di atas kursinya saat ia mengomel.

"Semuanya tenang! Fillius, duduk! Severus, sudah cukup!" amuk suara Dumbledore.

Jeda hening selama beberapa saat, lalu Kepala Sekolah berujar, "Aku akui aku khawatir tentang hal ini sepertimu. Mr. Twist senang mengumbar kesalahan kita di depan umum. Serangan pada sekolah ini harus berhenti! Dan aku ingin Mr. Potter dijauhkan dari pers demi keselamatannya sendiri."

"Dan apa yang dikatakan Mr. Potter tentang semua ini?" Suara Profesor Sprout terdengar.

"Anehnya minim sekali." McGonagall menghela napas. "Dia menolak untuk berbicara denganku di luar urusan kelas. Dia bilang aku sudah diberi kesempatan untuk menghentikan 'penyiksaannya'. Sehari setelah mereka membawa wanita itu meninggalkan aula utama, Harry memberitahuku dia akan berbicara dengan pengacara tentang tuntutan yang mungkin diajukan pada sekolah dan kementerian."

"Minerva! Tahan dia! Dia tidak boleh ..." Dumbledore megap-megap.

"Dan kenapa tidak? Itu haknya," potong suara nyaring Flitwick. "Atau maksudmu, asumsi Mr. Twist itu bernar dan hak Mr. Potter bebas diinjak-injak?"

"Tidak, tidak! Bukan begitu maksudku!" Kepala Sekolah buru-buru menukas. "Maksudku, sekolah akan terlihat buruk jika Mr. Potter melibatkan pengacara dan pengadilan dalam masalah internal. Bagaimanapun, masalahnya sudah selesai."

"Maksudmu kau sebagai kepala sekolah dan Pimpinan Wizengamot akan terlihat buruk jika pengacara Mr. Potter mengirim tuntutan?"

'Menarik,' pikir Harry. 'Dumbledore tampaknya lebih khawatir aku menghubungi pengacara daripada kenyataan kalau sekolah jadi kacau.'

"Apa ada petunjuk siapa Oliver Twist? Apa yang kita ketahui sejauh ini?" tanya Profesor Sprout sekali lagi menyela perdebatan kacau dalam beberapa menit.

"Yah, kita tahu kalau dia sangat cerdas dan logis dalam pemikirannya," jawab Profesor Flitwick. "Dan sejauh ini dia bertahan dengan fakta yang bisa dibuktikan."

"Dia membuktikan kecerdikannya, melindungi dirinya sendiri dengan cara menyatakan mana rumor dan mana yang bisa membenarkan fakta," kata Snape. "Dia bisa saja seorang Slytherin dengan pendekatannya yang halus. Dan dia benci Potter."

"Tidak, dia tidak bernci padanya. Dia mungkin mengolok-olok citranya, tapi bukan pada Mr. Potter sendiri," tukas McGonagall. "Bisa kukatakan Mr. Twist ini bisa di asrama manapun, bahkan Hufflepuff."

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu, Minerva?" tanya Profesor Sprout.

"Lihatlah bagaimana dia menunjukkan permainan yang adil. Dan kutipan yang diambil dari muggle itu, tentang pembatasan kebebasan. Itu jelas ciri Hufflepuff. Dia logis dan cerdas seperti Ravenclaw; cerdik seperti Slytherin dengan tidak menggunakan nama aslinya; dia juga menjunjung keadilan dan pemerataan, Hufflepuff lagi; dan dia berterus terang juga berani seperti seorang Gryffindor. Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" McGonagall bertanya.

"Dan jangan lupakan kemungkinan dia adalah kelahiran muggle. Dari caramu berbicara sepertinya terdengar ada lebih dari satu orang yang menulis," ujar Profesor Flitwick.

"Aku menyimpulkan sepertinya iya." Minerva setuju.

"Lalu menurutmu Mr. Twist ini laki-laki atau perempuan atau keduanya?" Dumbledore bertanya.

"Itu, aku tidak bisa katakan," jawab Minerva.

Harry tertawa terbahak-bahak saat ia mematikan rekaman. 'Ini terlalu keren!'

o~o~o

Hermione sedang menjalankan misi. Harry tidak benar-benar berbicara dengannya tahun ini, dia terlihat semakin menyendiri saja. Ini seperti Harry. Setidaknya seperti Harry yang ada di bayangannya. Hermione bertekad untuk mengakhiri ini. Iya, dia tahu Harry masih kesal tentang mereka yang tidak menghubunginya saat musim panas, tapi bukan berarti Hermione bisa begitu saja tidak mematuhi perintah dari Albus Dumbledore. Beliau mengatakan keadaannya tidak aman dan Harry bisa—seharusnya bisa—menghubunginya. Ya kan?

Apakah mungkin Harry masih terguncang gara-gara Turnamen? Tapi itu kan tahun lalu! Iya memang, Cedric meninggal. Ron bilang Harry menderita mimpi buruk yang mengerikan sampai jamuan penutupan. Hermione mengernyit. Ron tidak menyinggung kalau Harry masih mendapat mimpi buruk. Mungkinkah kerabat Harry memberikan penanganan yang diperlukan? Dia harap iya, tapi ragu juga. Beberapa kali Harry tak sengaja membongkar sedikit informasi tentang kerabatnya, tidak pernah terdengar baik.

Dia harus mencari tahu apa dan di mana Harry bersembunyi. Dia butuh Harry untuk berbicara lagi dengannya. Dia merasa seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat penting baginya selama musim panas. Dan Merlin mengambil semuanya! Dia bersumpah akan mendapatkannya kembali!

Hermione akan mencoba membuat Harry berbicara padanya, jika itu hal terakhir yang harus ia lakukan.

"Hey Ron." Dia memanggil si kepala merah setelah memasuki ruang bersama. "Apa kau melihat Harry belakangan ini?"

"Tidak, Hermione. Tidak sejak makan siang, si idiot itu," jawab Ron, menjatuhkan diri di sofa, menghadap perapian di sebelah Hermione.

Hermione mendesah, memeluk bantal sofa. "Aku penasaran ke mana dia menghilang. Tipikalnya untuk mendorong kita menjauh."

"Yah, tak ada gunanya memakai peta pun. Dia membawanya setiap waktu, si brengsek itu." Ron mengusap dagunya. "Aku mencoba mengikutinya sekali, tapi dia berhasil mengecohku dan entah ke mana."

Ginny bergabung dan duduk di dekat kaki kakaknya di atas karpet. "Apa kalian sedang membicarakan Harry?"

"Yea," kata Ron, menunduk menatap adiknya. " 'Mione khawatir padanya. Dia tidak bergaul di sekitar kita lagi."

Ginny mengangkat bahu. "Yah mengingat bagaimana perlakuan kita selama musim panas, aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya."

"Apa maksudmu bagaimana perlakuan kita padanya? Bagaimana tentang perlakukannya pada kita?!" seru Hermione.

Ginny lagi-lagi angkat bahu. "Aku juga memikirkannya. Hedwig tidak ada bersamanya. Jadi artinya kita tidak bisa menerima surat darinya."

Hermione menyela, "Ada cara muggle. Kerabatnya tidak akan mengambil kirimannya, bukan? Aku sudah memberinya alamat orangtuaku."

"Dia cukup terpukul karena Cedric," gumam Ginny. "tapi menolak untuk membicarakannya. Kita tidak ada di sana ketika dia membutuhkan kita. Dan kita sebut diri kita temannya?"

"Tapi Dumbledore bilang … " Hermione memulai.

"Dan kita lihat bagaimana akhirnya, bukan begitu?" Ginny mencibir, menolehkan kepalanya pada Hermione.

"Dia orang dewasa dan peduli pada keadaan Harry." Hermione menentang. "Dia berusaha menjaga Harry agar tetap aman!"

"Benarkah? Ataukah dia lebih peduli kalau Harry adalah Anak-Yang-Hidup?" Ginny menimbal, marah. "Ada yang aneh. Jika Dumbledore memang sangat peduli, kenapa dia meninggalkan Harry dengan keluarganya tanpa alat komunikasi apapun? Seberapa aman itu?"

Hermione menutup mulutnya. Dia tidak punya jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu, karena pertengkaran yang ia lakukan dengan Harry saat di Grimmauld Place terbayang di kepalanya. Dia masih merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

Ginny mendengus. "Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Harry. Dia tidak pernah percaya pada orang dewasa dan selalu melakukan apa yang dirasanya benar. Kita mengkhianati kepercayaannya dan kalian tahu bagaimana Harry. Dia tidak memberi rasa percayanya dengan mudah, ataupun sering."

Ron mengangguk, terlihat sedikit putus asa. "Aku tahu. Ingat tahun lalu? Aku mengkhianatinya dan dia memaafkanku, tapi aku pikir masih cukup lama sampai dia lupa. Maksudku, dia masih bergaul denganku, tapi hubungan kita tidak sama seperti dulu. Aku tidak yakin dia membicarakan hal lain selain tugas kelas sejak saat itu."

o~o~o

Severus Snape sedang merajuk berlebihan, berjalan bolak-balik di kantornya seperti seekor binatang buas yang terkurung. Sejak Oliver Twist menulis artikel sialan tentang poin asrama dan kemampuan mengajar, dia sekarang diinterogasi oleh kepala asrama lain atas kebijakan untuk mengelola poin. Sepertinya mereka menyalahkan Severus karena sudah membuat sistem poin menggelikan dan hanya membuang-buang waktu dan tenaga saja.

Bahkan Albus ikut meragukannya. Ini harus berhenti! Dia sudah punya cukup masalah tanpa harus dipertanyakan keputusannya juga oleh fitnah konyol seperti itu.

Dia bahkan sudah mengirimkan surat pada bocah Twist itu, mengancam tuntutan pencemaran nama baik. Balasan yang dikirim kembali mengatakan, silakan saja. Yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah membuktikan satu poin tidak valid dan fitnahan, dari kata-kata yang sudah dibuat. Tentu saja, dia tidak bisa. Kenyataannya, artikel yang dimaksud menyanjung kemampuannya sebagai Master Ramuan. Balasan yang ia dapat juga menyatakan Twist hanya mencetak fakta dari catatan ICW dan Kementerian.

Mengangkat cangkir tehnya, Severus Snape melemparnya ke seberang, diam menatap benda itu hancur menghantam dinding.

"Severus, apakah aku datang di saat yang tidak tepat?"

Severus memutar badan. "Albus! Kau tahu lebih baik daripada menyelinap padaku! Bagaimana jika aku sedang membuat Ramuan?!"

"Ah, tapi kau tidak sedang membuatnya, anakku. Jadi, apa aku datang di saat yang tidak tepat?" tanya Albus, melangkah masuk ke dalam kantor sang Master Ramuan, memeriksa kerusakan.

"Oh, tidak, kepala sekolah. Mari masuk, buatlah dirimu nyaman." Severus Snape mencibir sarkastik.

"Ah terima kasih, tentu saja, anakku," kata Albus dengan senyum dan kilau di mata, menyamankan diri. "Aku ingin bertanya padamu apakah kau sudah punya petunjuk untuk situasi dengan Twist ini?"

Raungan kemarahan bergema di sepanjang ruang bawah tanah, membuat banyak murid Slytherin membeku dan menggigil di tengah langkah mereka.

* * *

(_Notes : Saya kena flu berat. Lagi musimnya nih. Semoga kalian tetap terjaga kesehatannya ya :) )_


	13. Part of the Problem

**Disclaimer masih sama.**

* * *

**Ch 13 : Part of the Problem**

* * *

Harry membolak-balik buku Occlumency yang dikirimkan Lord Peter bersama sebuah surat. Dia pasti tidak salah mempelajari jika Profesor Snape tidak mendapat informasi apapun tentang Oliver Twist selama waktu belajar mereka.

Remaja berambut gelap itu tersenyum. Tentu saja dia dan pengacaranya sependapat, kalau Dumbledore dengan suatu alasan tampaknya ingin Harry gagal mempelajari Occlumency. Apa lagi alasannya sampai-sampai dia, seorang Master Occlumens, membiarkan Snape menggunakan metode brutal dan tidak efektif seperti itu? Jangan lupakan fakta kalau dia membuat Harry diajari oleh seseorang yang membencinya saat beliau tahu dengan jelas tingkat kepercayaan sangat dibutuhkan antara guru-murid dalam mempelajari ilmu ini.

o~o~o

Harry bingung apa yang harus ia tuliskan di artikel selanjutnya. Dia telah memberi pukulan keras dalam waktu singkat dan dia puas dengan hasilnya. Dari apa yang Dobby katakan padanya, meja kepala sekolah terkubur oleh tumpukan surat.

Sehari setelah kolom terakhirnya, aula utama dibanjiri oleh surat dan howler yang ditujukan untuk Snape dan Trelawney. Para murid dan staf dipaksa melarikan diri dari serangan burung hantu dan kekacauan yang disebabkan ledakkan howler. Dumbledore tak punya pilihan selain mengumumkan libur saat para house-elf berusaha mati-matian membereskan segalanya. Banyak staf yang memilih untuk bersembunyi di kantor mereka.

Keesokan harinya, Harry tahu dari Dobby kalau lapisan pelindung Hogwarts selalu meneruskan kiriman kepala sekolah ke kantornya agar tidak mengganggunya di waktu makan. Howler-howler yang dikirim sukses mengusir dirinya, Fawkes, serta semua lukisan kepala sekolah sebelumnya; meninggalkan kantor kepala sekolah. Harry terkikik dan berharap ia menyaksikan kejadian tersebut. Dia tak dapat membayangkan kekacauan yang akan terjadi setelah howlernya meletup.

Di tengah-tengah howler yang dikirimkan ke aula utama, beberapa burung hantu yang membawa surat amukan merah terbang kebingungan sampai suratnya meletup di udara. Howler-howler yang gagal dikirimkan membuat para burung hantu yang malang kehilangan beberapa bulu berharga mereka.

Salah satu yang paling mudah dikenali adalah howler yang dikirimkan oleh Molly Weasley. Suaranya mengalahkan suara howler lain dengan mudah. Sepertinya howler itu dikirimkan untuk Oliver Twist dan burung hantu tahu dia ada di aula utama, tapi tidak dapat menemukannya. Amukan penuh dendam dari Molly bertahan selama setengah jam sampai aula utama itu kosong.

Harry tertawa sepanjang jalan menuju Ruang Bersama Gryffindor. Terima kasih kepada sihir house-elf Dobby. Sihir itu telah membuat Oliver Twist tidak tampak oleh kiriman burung hantu. Lagipula semua surat seharusnya dikirimkan ke kotak posnya di Gringotts. Bagaimana surat yang ditujukan kepada Oliver Twist bisa sampai ke aula utama, Harry tidak mengerti.

o~o~o

Mengalihkan perhatiannya pada koran hari ini, Harry melihat di the Prophet, bahwa Sirius dinyatakan bebas. Dia telah dibebaskan dari semua kesalahan dan diberi uang ganti rugi.

Madam Umbridge ditahan di Azkaban dan Fudge terlihat sedang dalam perjalanan keluar setelah veto penurunan jabatan.

o~o~o

Sirius Black menatap surat pengampunannya. Akhirnya dia bebas! Namanya dibersihkan dari semua kesalahan. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan pertama, duduk berlutut dan terima kasih Merlin, mencium Amelia Bones dan menawarkan balasan, atau mungkin lari bertelanjang di sekitar kementerian dengan badan bercat merah. Hmm... James pasti akan senang melihatnya.

Dari semua imajinasi liarnya tentang apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan kebebasannya ini, dia tidak sekalipun teringat pada Harry, ataupun berniat menuliskan surat untuk menjelaskan kenapa ia jarang menghubungi karena sedang ada 'misi' untuk Order. Sirius mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri kalau dia tidak mau membuat Harry berharap, kalau-kalau tuntutan pengampunannya tidak berhasil.

Tidak sampai seminggu setelah pemberitahuan muncul di the Prophet, dia bangun dengan sakit kepala parah di sebuah kamar gelap di belakang Hogshead. Dia bertelanjang seperti bayi baru lahir, dengan dua wanita dan seorang pria di satu ranjang yang sama. Botol-botol firewhiskey kosong berserakan di lantai dan kamarnya beraroma miras, seks, dan badan yang belum dibersihkan. Barulah ia teringat pada anak baptisnya. Oww! Dia benar-benar butuh ramuan _hangover_. Tadi dia sedang memikirkan apa?

Oh ya. Dia adalah ayah baptis, James dan Lily bilang begitu. Dia harus mendatangi goblin dan mengambil wasiat keluarga Potter. Dia harus mengklaim perwalian Harry sebelum... sebelum... Kenapa sih dia harus terburu-buru? Oh ya. Dumbly Dory. Pak tua itu menyegel wasiatnya dan mengambil alih perwalian Harry untuknya sendiri. Yah, dia hanya perlu membuka segel wasiat tersebut dan menendang pantat keriput Dumbledore. Oh sial! Bayangan yang menjijikan!

Benar, pertama, dia butuh minum. Di mana celananya?

o~o~o

Mengasingkan diri di Ruang Kebutuhan lewat jam malam, sekarang Harry tahu apa yang harus ditulisnya di artikelnya yang baru. Terus terang saja, Dunia Sihir membuatnya mudah untuk menemukan hal yang perlu ditulis.

"_Bagian dari Masalah_

_Yah! Saya tidak berpikir akan ada orang yang benar-benar tertarik dengan surat kecil saya yang menyelidik ini, dan siapa kira sekarang saya menulis kolom! Saya ucapkan terima kasih dan salam kenal._

_Baru-baru ini saya mendengar kalau ada pertaruhan yang terjadi di antara staf dan murid Hogwarts tentang identitas saya. Ini sangat menghibur saya. Berdasarkan apa yang kebetulan saya dengar belakangan, saya bisa saja di asrama manapun sebagai seseorang yang memiliki kebajikan dari semua asrama! Sangat menarik. Apakah kesempurnaan seperti itu memang ada?_

_Haruskah saya berikan petunjuk tentang siapakah saya? Maaf. Kenapa saya harus membuatnya mudah untuk kalian, wahai pembaca? Bukankah misteri itu sendiri yang menarik minat kalian?_

_Beberapa surat yang telah dikirimkan kepada saya, baik dari the Daily Prophet maupun the Quibbler, telah menggelitik minat saya dalam berbagai aspek masyarakat Dunia Sihir. Surat-surat tersebut, bersamaan dengan gelombang pasang howler yang menghantam Hogwarts belakangan ini, menuntun saya pada pengamatan ini._

_Pertama-tama biarkan saya meyakinkan kalian bahwa tak ada howler, atau surat yang dikutuk maupun dimantrai akan diterima saya. Semua surat itu disaring sebelum sampai di tangan. Itu tercantum pada kontrak saya._

_Kedua, sebagai catatan, para goblin menyimpan kontrak saya dan akan menolak siapapun yang ingin mengakses dookumen tersebut. Ini juga, termasuk syarat yang ada di kontrak saya. Itu berarti, mencari tahu siapa saya itu nyaris mustahil. Kecuali, tentu saja jika kau ingin berperang dengan bangsa goblin. Untuk kalian yang berusaha mengirim surat langsung pada saya ke Hogwarts, kalian gagal! Burung hantu malang itu tidak akan memaafkan kalian karena telah membuat mereka kehilangan bulu._

_Terakhir, saya ingin membahas howler yang dikirim, bukan hanya saya, tapi pada murid secara umum._

_Howler itu menjijikan dalam penilaian saya. Benda itu tidak punya fungsi yang bermanfaat. Howler mungkin dapat membuat kalian merasa lebih baik, tapi tidak membantu menyelesaikan situasi masalah yang terjadi. _

_Saya ingat saat mendengar suara Molly Weasley untuk pasukan keluarga Weasley selama tiga puluh menit di aula utama. Apa yang dibuktikan hanyalah bahwa dia memiliki suara yang keras dan melengking, dan tampaknya sangat senang mempermalukan anak-anaknya dan mengganggu sarapan kami._

_Rasanya sangat tak mengenakkan mendengar howler itu, dan selalu dapat membuat Weasley menjadi bahan tertawaan. Apakah howler itu membantu menyelesaikan situasi yang dia omeli? Tidak. Kembar Weasley, yang dituju oleh howler, meninggalkan aula utama di tengah omelan ibu mereka. Bahkan, howlernya mengosongkan aula utama lebih cepat daripada bau kol gosong. Jadi, apa gunanya? Tak ada, kecuali membuat kesal baik murid maupun staf dan membuat Nyonya Weasley terlihat seperti perempuan jahat._

_Yang membuat saya heran, mengapa staff Hogwarts tidak melakukan sesuatu pada howler itu. Bagaimanapun mereka mengendalikan lapisan pelindung di sekitar sekolah. Menambahkan pelindung anti-howler tidak akan sulit. Mungkin mereka senang melihat para orangtua menganiaya anak mereka secara verbal di depan seantero penghuni sekolah._

_Beberapa hari lalu, saya melihat longsoran sesungguhnya menerjang staf Hogwarts di aula utama. Sedihnya, semua hasil howler yang dikirimkan adalah dibebaskannya para murid dari kegiatan belajar hari itu dan menambah lebih banyak pekerjaan bagi house-elf untuk membersihkan aula utama sementara para staf bersembunyi di kantor mereka. Jadi, saat howler mmbuat kalian, sebagai pengirim, merasa lebih baik; benda itu tidak berefek apa-apa terhadap masalah yang berusaha kalian atasi._

_Jika kalian ingin mengubah keadaan, howler bukanlah jawabannya. Jawabannya? Angkat pantat malas Anda dan lakukan sesuatu yang positif. Di Dunia Muggle, murid yang ada dalam masalah takut jika orangtua mereka dipanggil ke sekolah untuk 'rapat'. Tampaknya Dunia Sihir tidak cukup menghargai anak-anak mereka untuk langsung menyelesaikan masalah mereka dengan tangan mereka sendiri._

_Begitu pula, jika kalian punya keluhan terhadap keputusan Kementerian. Yah, ini salah kalian sendiri. Kalian yang memberi suara, atau tidak memberi suara. Jika tidak suka dengan apa yang dikatakan surat kabar, jangan dibeli. Keberatan dengan penguasa kegelapan yang lari mengamuk dan membunuh orang-orang tak berdosa? Kalau begitu berhenti menunggu orang lain dan berantas sumber masalahnya!_

_Sadarlah kalian! Kalian jelas melebihi jumlah monster dan pengikutnya itu! Dia akan berada dalam masalah jika kalian berdiri bersama-sama melawan mereka. Bahkan keluarga kelahiran muggle bisa memberi keuntungan. Menakjubkan apa yang dapat diilakukan senapan skeet laras ganda, bahkan pada penyihir sekalipun. Lawanlah! Keselamatan kalian dan keluarga kalian bukan hanya tugas pemerintah. Tanggung jawablah atas keselamatanmu sendiri!_

_Para muggle punya pepatah: "Jika kau bukan bagian dari solusi, maka kau adalah bagian dari masalahnya."_

_Jadi, apakah kalian? Bagian dari masalah? Bagian dari solusi?_

_-Oliver Twist_

* * *

_(Notes : _Semoga tetap bisa dimengerti walau terjemahannya banyak kekurangan :D )


	14. The Learning Curve

**Disclaimer masih sama.**

* * *

**Ch 14 : The Learning Curve**

* * *

Molly lebih dari sekadar marah ketika ia meremas-remas the Quibbler dan membantingnya ke tempat sampah. Beraninya mereka mencetak kebohongan seperti itu! Dia tak akan pernah menyakiti buah hatinya! Tunggu saja! Dia akan mengirim howler yang tak terlupakan ke editor kurang ajar itu. Editor brengsek itu tidak akan pernah menyangka apa yang akan ia dapatkan! Mengabaikan bahan makanan yang siap dimasak, dia bergesa-gesa menyiapkan peralatan menulis.

"Molly?" Arthur menyahut ketika turun tangga dan masuk ke dapur. "Apa sarapannya sudah siap? Apa salinan the Quibbler-ku sudah datang?"

"Belum, sarapannya telat dan koran—koran picisan itu ada di tempatnya yang pantas, tong sampah!" Molly tergagap lantang. "Beraninya mereka merusak nama baik kita? Tunggu saja sampai aku mengirim howler ke ...Xeno itu! Lihat saja!"

Arthur mengambil kertas kusut itu dan merapikannya hati-hati sebelum membacanya. Dia baru saja mengangkat secangkir teh ke bibirnya ketika ia melihat kolom milik Twist di halaman depan. Sekali membaca cepat, dia mengerti mengapa istrinya sangat kesal. Cangkirnya dijatuhkan kembali ke cawan. "MOLLY! BERHENTI!" titahnya keras.

"Tak perlu berteriak, Arthur," tegur Molly, meletakkan pena dan tintanya di atas meja.

"Molly, jangan kirim howlernya! Apa kau tidak lihat? Itu hanya akan membuktikan bahwa Twist benar di mata semua orang," kata Arthur, menyimpan korannya sebelum menarik istrinya ke pangkuannya.

"Kumohon Molly, tenanglah. Aku akan mendatangi Xeno setelah sarapan dan meminta penjelasannya." Dia menghela napas, mengeratkan tangannya pada sang istri yang cemas. "Mungkin aku bisa menitipkan surat untuk Mr. Twist, memintanya tidak menggunakan keluarga kita lagi untuk menyampaikan maksudnya di masa depan."

"Tapi Arthur ..."

"Tidak, sayang! Tak ada howler. Aku melarangnya." Dia menegaskan, mengetuk jarinya pada hidung sang istri. "Itu hanya akan membenarkan Twist."

"Apakah aku ibu yang j-jahat, Arthur?" Molly menangis pelan di bahunya.

"Tidak, Molly-wobbles. Terkadang kau hanya tempramental saja." Tangannya memeluk hangat sang istri demi menghiburnya.

o~o~o

Harry duduk di meja sarapan ketika burung hantu datang dengan kiriman pagi. Hermione memberi bayaran kepada burung hantu yang mendarat di depan piringnya dan mengambil salinan the Quibbler yang ia beli. Menyampingkan sepotong roti bakar, gadis itu buru-buru membukanya. Harry pikir sangat lucu bagaimana Hermione sekarang berlangganan koran yang pernah disebutnya 'tak berguna'. Saat Harry berkomentar, dia menjawab simpel kalau dia berlangganan hanya karena artikel Twist muncul sehari lebih cepat daripada the Prophet di the Quibbler.

Banyak Gryffindor lainnya, bersamaan dengan nyaris seluruh penghuni sekolah, membeli the Quibbler sekaligus the Prophet sejak Oliver Twist mulai menulis.

"Hm, ini menarik," kata Hermione dengan alis terangkat.

"Apanya?" tanya Ron, menyendok setumpuk orak telur ke mulutnya.

Hermione mulai membaca keras kolom Twist dengan semangat kepada temannya. Ketika gadis itu sampai pada bagian howler Molly, " … _Saya ingat saat mendengar suara Molly Weasley untuk pasukan keluarga Weasley selama tiga puluh menit di aula utama. Apa yang dibuktikan hanyalah bahwa dia memiliki suara yang keras dan melengking, dan tampaknya sangat senang mempermalukan anak-anaknya dan mengganggu sarapan kami … "_

Wajah Ron terbakar kemarahan, ia memuntahkan setengah kunyahannya ke meja dan Harry—yang tidak beruntung kebagian duduk di seberang si kepala merah.

"Hey!" kaget Harry, melompat mundur; ketika Ron, dengan tangan gemetar, merebut kertas koran tersebut dari tangan Hermione.

"Aku bersumpah akan membunuhnya!" teriak Ron, berdiri setelah membaca artikel tersebut. "Si brengsek itu sebaiknya sembunyi seumur hidup kalau tidak mau mati!"

Harry berusaha keras menahan tawa. 'Untung saja aku menulis secara anonim!' pikirnya.

"Lima poin dari Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley, untuk kekacauan di meja seperti itu," kata Prof. McGonagall. "Dan lima lainnya untuk bahasa yang kau gunakan," dengusnya.

"Tapi … tapi … Profesor, korannya …!" Ron protes, melambaikan kertas koyak itu di depan wajah sang profesor.

Aula utama sunyi saat perhatian terfokus pada meja Gryffindor.

"Kau tahu," kata Harry, membersihkan dirinya sebelum kembali duduk. "Twist ada benarnya. Kenapa di sini tak ada lapisan pelindung anti-howler? Dan harus kau akui, Ron, howler ibumu tak kenal ampun."

"Oi! Apa kau lupa howlernya yang paling keras minggu lalu?" sahut Seamus. "Aku bersyukur dia bukan ibuku. Kuberi tahu! Dia keterlaluan!"

Ron balik badan untuk melempar _hex _pada pemuda Irish itu, ujungnya malah bertatap muka dengan Profesor Snape. Sang Master Ramuan berdiri, tangan dilipat di depan dada. "Sepuluh poin karena sudah menggunakan tongkat sihir ke murid lain, Mr. Weasley. Masih butuh tambahan?"

Prof. McGonagall mendengus jengkel, memelototi rekan kerjanya. "Sungguh, Severus, aku bisa mengatasinya." Severus Snape menyeringai, lalu kembali ke tempatnya di meja kepala.

Ketika Ronald Weasley kembali duduk, Kepala Asrama Gryffindor beralih pada Harry. "Mr. Potter," katanya tegas. "Kepala Sekolah punya urusan lebih penting daripada bermain dengan lapisan pelindung demi kenyamanan murid."

Minerva mendengus keras seraya melangkah ke meja kepala. Semua mata mengikutinya sementara banyak yang menatap langit-langit, menunggu datangnya lebih banyak burung hantu yang membawa surat merah. Sayangnya tak ada.

"Yea, seperti mengacaukan hidupku." Harry mengomel pelan, memutar bola matanya ketika diberi tatapan teguran oleh Hermione. "Oliver Twist ini sangat masuk akal, kau tahu?"

Albus duduk tak nyaman di meja kepala sementara Filius dan Pomona Sprout mendiskusikan artikel dengan damai. Sepertinya mereka termasuk sedikit orang yang tidak mendapat dampak dari kolom Twist sebelumnya.

"Yah, bisa kukatakan Mr. Twist ini sangat arogan jika dia menganggap ini lucu, karena aku tidak," kata Prof. Sinistra, bergabung dalam diskusi. "Anggapan bahwa kita mendukung pelecehan anak!"

"Sepertinya kau tidak menangkap maksudnya, sayangku," respon Filius. "Bukan kita mendukung pelecehan anak, tapi lebih ke kita yang membiarkannya tetap berlanjut." Setelah mengatakannya, ia menyantap kembali makannya.

Albus meringis kecil saat pandangannya berpindah ke meja Gryffindor dan tepatnya pada satu anak muda dengan kepala berambut acak-acakan yang makan tanpa suara bersama teman-temannya. Apakah dia melakukan hal yang benar kepada Harry? Dia tahu adik Lily bukanlah figur contoh yang baik bagi anak itu, tapi setidaknya ia aman dari Pelahap Maut selama bersamanya. Dia melanjutkan renungannya sementara obrolan masih berlanjut di sekitarnya.

"Biasanya," cibir Severus Snape, melihat melewati cangkir tehnya," kita mendapat empat sampai lima howler per bulan, kebanyakan dari Molly Weasley. Sisanya biasanya dikirim ke Gryffindor lain. Meski, aku ingat ada satu yang dikirim ke Ravenclaw bulan kemarin. Sesuatu tentang gagal pelajaran DADA ..."

"Ya. Ya," kata Filius. "Aku sudah berbicara dengan murid dan orangtuanya tentang itu dan mereka sepakat tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Namun demikian, aku setuju dengan Mr. Twist. Mengapa kita membiarkan howler masuk? Aku tahu lapisan pelindung bisa diatur dan tidak akan memakan banyak waktu ataupun sihir untuk melakukannya."

Semua menatap Albus yang sibuk mengusap janggut panjangnya. "Albus?" tanya Prof. McGonagall. "Bagaimana pendapatmu? Albus?"

"Pendapat? Soal apa, sayangku?" responnya setelah disikut oleh Minerva.

"Lapisan pelindung, Albus! Apa kau akan segera mengaturnya untuk mengeliminasi howler?" jawab Minerva disertai dengusan.

"Ah, ya. Lapisannya akan segera diurus," kata Kepala Sekolah agak linglung. "Mungkin sekitar liburan, ketika murid-murid tidak ada di sini."

o~o~o

Arthur, setelah berbicara dengan Xeno Lovegood, melanjutkan perjalanan ke kantor. Dia ke toilet sebentar sebelum menyapa sekretarisnya.

Berkali-kali dia dihentikan oleh beberapa temannya yang menanyakan tentang artikel Twist dan mendengar banyak komentar di belakang selama berjalan di kementerian. Arthur mendesah. Artikelnya benar, howler Molly tidak menambah kehormatan nama Weasley, tidak juga membantu mengatur kelakuan buah hati mereka.

Arthur tahu kalau Bill di tahun ketiga dan Charlie kebal dengan ulah ibu mereka, dan si kembar justru mengabaikannya setelah tahun pertama mereka. Sementara Ron, tampaknya benar-benar takut. Atau, mungkin, lebih tepatnya adalah malu. Arthur menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak menyadari itu? Rasa malu dari howler yang dikirim pada seorang anak di depan teman-temannya?

Arthur mendesah. Ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang.

o~o~o

"Croaker, laporan lain dari Sparkplug."

"Oh?" Pimpinan the Unspeakables bertanya, beralih dari pekerjaannya yang menumpuk di meja.

"Dia berbincang dengan Loony Lovegood tua," kata agen itu sambil meletakkan laporannya di atas meja. "Tampaknya artikel Twist tidak salah. Xeno punya ruang spesial yang dibuat untuk howler dan surat terkutuk. Dia membuat ruangannya memiliki pertahanan kuat yang bahkan ledakkan _reducto _kuat saja tidak bisa merusaknya. Sudah menampung howler selama bertahun-tahun dan memastikannya tetap terjaga sihir yang benar. Bisa jadi ide yang bagus untuk kita terapkan."

Croaker menyender di kursinya. "Aku sudah membaca artikel itu dan kagum. Mr. Twist akan menjadi detektif yang hebat."

"Huh?" tanggap pria itu, terkejut dengan pergantian topik yang tiba-tiba. "Apa maksudmu, bos? Dia cuma anak laki-laki, kan?"

"Dia cerdik. Tahu bagaimana caranya mencolek sarang lebah tanpa disengat. Semua terlalu sibuk dengan bagian howler di artikel itu sampai-sampai melewatkan bagian fatalnya."

"Dan apa itu?"

"Jika kau bukan bagian solusi, maka kau bagian dari masalahnya."

o~o~o

The Leaky Cauldron sibuk seperti biasanya. Tom sedang menuangkan minuman pesanan ketika Xeno Lovegood datang untuk mengantarkan edisi terbaru the Quibbler. Tentu saja, beberapa minggu lewat setelah Xeno memperkerjakan Twist, penjualan the Quibbler di the Leaky meningkat tiga kali lipat. Tom mengeluarkan kotak uang tempat ia simpan pembayaran bagian Xeno. "Ini, Xeno. Mr. Twist punya apa untuk kita kali ini?"

"Terima kasih kawanku," kata Xeno, membawa kotak uang berat itu. "Kali ini aku menambah beberapa salinan. Mr. Twist ada dalam kondisi baik di minggu ini."

Tom mengangkat satu salinan dan bersiul saat membacanya. "Astaga! Merlin tolong kami! Dia benar-benar tidak asal tonjok, ya?"

Xeno tertawa saat ia keluar.

"Cor, Astaga, apa yang dia bahas kali ini?" tanya satu pelanggan regulernya.

Seorang wanita tua yang kucel mengambil satu salin dan membacanya keras-keras untuk para pendengar. Saat ia membaca, the Leaky jadi sunyi.

"Aku selalu berpikir howler itu cuma buang-buang sihir saja. Betul itu dapat membuatmu merasa lebih baik setelah mengirimnya. Tapi tidak enak jika kau yang dikirim," kata seorang penyihir tua di ujung.

"Aku pernah dapat satu howler dari Molly. Cor, untung saja aku tidak menikah dengan wanita itu. Dia punya suara yang cukup untuk membuat banshee menangis," kata pelanggan lain, mengangkat gelasnya meminta persetujuan.

Beberapa pelanggan mengangguk dan menyambut sulangannya.

Tom merenungkan artikel itu. Menggosok dagunya penuh pemikiran, dia mengangguk seolah sudah mengambil kesimpulan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Tom?" tanya wanita tua yang membaca artikel.

"Si Twist muda ini tahu apa yang dia bicarakan. Aku akan benci jadinya jika identitasnya terungkap. Terlalu banyak yang memburunya. Merlin tolong kami, tapi dia benar. Tentu cukup pintar jika seorang anak harus menunjukkan hal yang terlalu jelas pada kita yang sudah tua."

"Bagaimana?"

"Jika kau bukan bagian dari solusi, kau bagian dari masalah."

o~o~o

Sebuah tawa sinting menggema pada dinding berbatu kotor di ruang gelap. Tom Riddle, lebih dikenal sebagai Lord Voldemort, tertawa atas penghinaan dari keluarga darah murni pengkhianat. Mereka pantas mendapatkannya! Pengkhianat darah, mereka itu. Dia tertawa selama membaca kolom hingga sampai di paragraf yang menyuruh Dunia Sihir untuk bersatu melawannya. Berani sekali anak kurang ajar ini! Severus akan mencari tahu siapa dia dan kemudian …

Pekikan dan kutukan-kutukan menggema di rumah lembap itu saat dia merobek-robek koran itu di tangannya. Nagini dan Pettigrew bergegas bersembunyi, berdoa semoga kemarahan tuan mereka segera reda sebelum mereka dipanggil.

* * *

_(Notes : Telat up ya? Wkwk maafkan saya yang baru mulai pulih ini. Sekali lagi, musim sedang labil. Jagalah kesehatan kalian ok!)_


	15. Out of the Horse's Mouth

**Disclaimer masih sama.**

* * *

**Ch 15 : Out of the Horse's Mouth**

* * *

Harry duduk dengan desahan letih. Hermione duduk di depannya di meja perpustakaan ini, sementara Ron dan Ginny mengapitnya. Ginny di kanan dan Ron di kiri. Dari ekspresi penuh keyakinan di wajah Hermione, Harry mendapat kesan kalau dia ada dalam masalah.

'Mari kita mulai interogasinya,' pikir Harry.

"Harry?" tanya Ginny. "Ke mana kau setiap kau menghilang?"

Harry menatap gadis itu dingin. 'Ah, serangan pertama.'

"Yea kawan," kata Ron, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari esai Mantra yang sedang dikerjakannya. "Kami harus tahu untuk jaga-jaga jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi."

Harry menutup matanya risih. "Sebenarnya bukan urusanmu, tapi jika kau memaksa, aku di suatu tempat di mana aku bisa berpikir," jawabnya dengan nada tidak ramah.

"Aku muak dengan semua tatapan dan bisikan dan benar-benar jengah ditanyai bagaimana perasaanku tentang artikel Twist!" Pundaknya merosot pasrah. "Tak bolehkah aku mendapat sedikit privasi?"

"Tapi kami temanmu, Harry. Kau bisa memberi tahu kami segalanya." tukas Hermione.

"Benarkah?" Harry bertanya tidak percaya. "Apakah itu berlaku sebaliknya? Beri tahu aku, 'Mione, kapan terakhir kali kau dan Ron berciuman? Ada rencana dekat untuk berciuman lagi?" Dia mengerling pada Hermione.

Hermione tersedak, merona merah gara-gara perkataan Harry. Miss Pince menyuruh mereka diam dari mejanya.

Ginny memukul belakang kepala Harry. "Iya kami temanmu. Dan jaga bicaramu, Harry!"

"Ow! Neraka berdarah!" Harry memekik, mengusap belakang kepalanya yang sakit. "Untuk apa itu?!"

Ginny menyeringai dan mengangkat bahunya. "Sesuatu untuk mengingatkanmu kalau kami ada di sini untukmu. Kau bisa memberi tahu kami apa pun."

Harry mendengus dan fokus kembali pada tugasnya, mengabaikan teman-temannya. "Yeah, benar. Apa pun. Sebagaimana kalian memberitahuku segalanya."

"Jadi?" Hermione menuntut, berusaha keras mengontrol rona di pipinya.

Harry mengangkat kepalanya. "Ketika kalian sudah bisa menjawab semua pertanyaanku, aku akan mempertimbangkan soal menjawab pertanyaan kalian. Sebelum itu, segalanya bukan urusan kalian. Kau bukan ibuku. Kau tidak ada hubungan denganku dari sisi mana pun. Aku tidak harus memberitahumu segalanya, kecuali aku mau, dan aku tidak mau. Teman menghormati privasi masing-masing dan kita semua tahu aku tidak punya privasi sama sekali, karena bekas luka sialan ini." Ketiga temannya terbungkam kaget.

"Hey Harry!"

"Hey kawan!"

Perhatian Harry seketika tertuju pada sepasang remaja kembar yang sedang berjalan mendekat.

"Yeah Forge dan Gred?"

"Bantu kami, kawan ..."

"Yeah, menurutmu, siapa itu Oliver Twist?"

Harry mengerang, menundukkan kepalanya, tapi bersyukur dengan pergantian topik ini. "Yah, menurutku pribadi, mereka terdiri dari dua orang. Satu yang melakukan penelitian dan satu yang menuliskan. Tidak mungkin hanya satu orang yang melakukan segalannya," katanya sembari tertawa dalam hati. Benar, dengan Profesor Flitwick yang membantunya, memang ada dua orang yang mengerjakan artikel itu. Bisa dibilang. Sang profesor telah menjadi sumber informasi dan penelitiannya.

"Mengapa dia belum mengungkap identitasnya juga?" Ginny bertanya sebagai usaha meringankan ketegangan sebelumnya.

"Yah, dia akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah kalau begitu," kata Fred.

"Benar sekali, itu, Gred." George setuju. "Snape sudah siap berperang. Dia ingin artikelnya berhenti. Dia tidak suka sumber hiburan utamanya berada di bawah pengawasan."

"Jangan lupakan Kepala Sekolah kita yang tidak gentar, Forge."

Hermione jengkel. "Yah, siapapun Oliver Twist ini, dia harus dikeluarkan! Dia merusak reputasi sekolah kita!"

"Aww Gred. Si Kecil Tahu Segalanya ngambek."

"Benar sekali, kawan. Dia tidak suka dunianya terguncang."

"Hey!" teriak Ron sambil bangun dari kursinya. "Jangan bawa-bawa Hermione!"

Miss Pince menyuruh mereka diam lagi, berdiri. "Jika kalian tidak bisa diam, kalian harus meninggalkan tempat ini," omel pustakawan itu.

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya heran pada 'temannya'. Mereka tidak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa seorang penyihir pintar memiliki akal sehat sekecil itu? Dengan berat hati ia menutup bukunya dan berdiri.

"Harry?" panggil Ginny.

"Oi! Kau mau ke mana?!" teriak Ron sementara dia mengikuti Harry dengan susah payah.

o~o~o

Waktu sudah lewat jam malam saat Profesor Snape melepaskannya. Harry baru saja menyelesaikan sesi belajar dengan Snape yang Dumbledore sebut penuh sayang, 'kelas perbaikan Ramuan'. Kepala Harry berdenyut selama dirinya berusaha kembali ke asrama sebelum ia jatuh pingsan. Langkah gontai dan wajah pucatnya, memancing anggukan simpati dari teman satu asramanya saat ia menjatuhkan badan di kasur dan menutup tirai. Satu kibasan tongkat dan tirai itu pun terkunci, kibasan lain dan aktiflah mantra sunyi.

Segera setelah mantranya selesai dibuat, Dobby muncul tanpa suara dengan sebuah ramuan sakit kepala. Harry mendesah setelah meminumnya. Lalu, house-elf kecil bersemangat itu menjentikkan jarinya dan terbaringlah sebuah golem di sebelah Harry. Golem itu sangat mirip dengannya, baik piyama dan yang lainnya. Satu mantra ilusi kemudian, siapa saja yang melihat golem itu akan melihat Harry yang tidur pulas.

"Terima kasih Dobby, kau yang terbaik," kata Harry dengan serak. "Beri tahu aku jika ada yang mencoba membangunkanku." Sang house-elf mengangguk, merona senang karena tuannya berterima kasih padanya.

Harry mengaktifkan portkey buatan goblin yang menggantung di lehernya, menyiapkan diri untuk sensasi mual dari perjalanan portkey.

Ketika ia membuka matanya kembali, dia jatuh terduduk di ruangan spesial yang disiapkan untuknya oleh Goblin di Gringotts. Seharusnya ia kena biaya banyak untuk pelayanan ini, tapi entah bagaimana ia sudah membuat Ragnok terkesan, jadi yang ia bayarkan hanya biaya ruangannya saja. Cukup menguntungkan, jika Harry membandingkannya.

Di ruangan itu ia sudah ditunggu oleh Lord Peter dan seorang pria tengah baya dalam seragam healer St. Mungo.

Harry masih belum bisa mengatasi perjalanan menggunakan portkey mengingat ia seringkali mendarat dengan posisi memalukan, tapi dia masih berusaha. Namun, menggunakan portkey di tengah pergolakan efek sakit kepala dari sesi Occlumency gagal dengan Snape bukan ide yang baik.

Harry sudah mempelajari perjalanan portkey, di antara hal lain, dengan Lord Peter dan mereka mendapati penyihir muda itu masih sering melebihi mantranya dan jatuh saat sampai.

"Lord Harry," kata Lord Potter, membantu Harry berdiri. Begitu Harry berdiri, dia memuntahkan sebagian kecil makan malam dari perutnya.

"Sesi belajar Occlumency?" tanya Lord Peter saat ia membantu majikannya ke kursi panjang terdekat yang dibuat untuk pertemuan malam ini.

"Iya, Sir," jawab remaja yang gemetaran itu.

Healer yang ada di sana berdesis dan maju. "Biar saya lihat. Jika ini hasil dari 'sesi belajar' yang didapatkannya, Severus Snape dan Albus Dumbledore harus dituntut. Mereka tidak memiliki lisensi untuk mengajarkan Mind Art."

"Harry, biar saya perkenalkan Healer Atwaters. Dia sangat saya rekomendasikan dan sudah mengambil sumpah rahasia di atas sumpah healernya. Dia tidak akan mengatakan apa pun kecuali Anda mengizinkannya," Lord Peter menjelaskan ketika healer itu mendekat.

"Dia sudah diberi tahu tentang situasi Anda. Kami berencana melakukan diagnosis penuh pada Anda sebagai catatan," ujar Lord Peter, duduk tak jauh dari meja. Di atas meja tersebut, terdapat banyak berkas, botol-botol kecil, dan peralatan menulis.

"Apa kau butuh pereda nyeri, anak muda? Bicara apa aku ini, tentu saja kau butuh!" kata Healer Atwaters, mengambil sebuah ramuan dari kantongnya.

"Aku sudah minum satu sebelum datang ke sini," protes Harry, menggosok bekas lukanya. "Aku lega Lord Peter berhasil mengatur pertemuan ini dengan cepat. Harus ada setidaknya satu orang yang percaya ketika kubilang sesi belajarnya tidak berfungsi. Sayangnya Dumbledore tidak percaya. Dia terus berkata, 'Harry anakku kau harus mempelajari hal ini'." Harry mengerang, lanjut mengomel. Kepalanya sakit dan lukanya terasa terbakar. Sentuhan dingin dari tangan sang healer memberikan keringanan yang cukup besar dan Harry bersandar dengan desahan penuh rasa terima kasih.

"Dan yang kudapat dari Snape adalah, 'Konsentrasi! Coba lebih keras! Bersihkan pikiranmu! Kau tak berguna, Potter, kau bahkan tidak mencoba,' dan kemudian dia menunjuk tongkat sihirnya ke kepalaku dan berteriak, 'Legilimens'. Sejauh ini sesi belajarku seperti itu. Kadang efeknya sangat buruk sampai-sampai aku nyaris tidak bisa ke toilet untuk muntah."

"Tak adakah yang memberimu buku atau instruksi dasar?" tanya Healer Atwaters, ngeri. Dia mengayun tongkatnya, lalu menuliskan informasi yang didapat. Semakin banyak yang terungkap, pria itu tampak semakin kaget.

Tidak, Sir. Tidak di Hogwarts. Tapi aku meminta tolong pada Lord Peter dalam hal itu," jawab Harry dengan senyum lemah.

"Sebelum kita mulai, Lord Potter, aku akan melakukan diagnosis yang lebih komprehensif padamu."

"Bukankah kau sedang melakukannya sekarang?"

"Yang sedang kulakukan saat ini adalah memeriksa organ vitalmu dan memastikan tak adanya demam."

Harry menoleh pada Lord Peter.

"Dia terjaga sumpah dan kita membutuhkannya untuk rekam datamu," jelas sang pengacara.

"Baiklah. Silakan, Sir," kata Harry dengan anggukan kecil, tapi kemudian ia meringis karenanya.

Healer Atwaters mengayunkan tongkatnya dalam pola rumit di atas badan remaja itu. Ketika selesai, ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam. "Aku tidak bisa percaya Poppy melewatkan semua ini! Dia adalah salah satu pedriatrik terhebat. Dia tak mungkin sebuta ini!"

"Mungkin memang tidak?" komentar Lord Peter.

o~o~o

Lebih dari sejam selanjutnya, Harry, Lord Peter, dan Healer Atwaters memeriksa rekam medis lengkap milik Harry. Healer yang tekun itu mendokumentasikan segalanya: bekas luka, kenyataan kalau Harry tak pernah divaksin di kedua dunia, malnutrisi yang dialaminya, racun basilisk, dan bahkan tanda tersembunyi dari kutukan Cruciatus.

"Bagaimana bisa dengan nama Merlin, Morgana, Sekhmet yang diberkati, kau bertahan selama ini Lord Potter?" Healer Atwaters megap-megap. "Secara logika, kau harusnya sudah mati, atau jadi mayat hidup di bangsal St. Mungo! Dan pernahkah seseorang mengecek bekas luka kutukanmu sejak kau mendapatkannya?"

"Tidak, Sir. Tidak sepengetahuanku." Harry memandang healer itu melewati poninya. "Sir?"

"Ya Lord Potter?"

"Apa yang akan terjadi sekarang?"

"Sekarang," Healer Atwaters berkata, "aku akan memberimu pelajaran Occlumency dengan baik dan benar. Nanti, aku akan mengecek kembali apa yang kuketahui malam ini dan membuat resimen kesehatan. Aku paham kau juga diganggu mimpi buruk?"

"Ya Sir dan mimpi aneh juga." Harry ragu-ragu, tidak yakin apakah ia harus menyebutkan soal sakitnya bekas lukanya jika ia dekat dengan Voldemort. 'Apa-apaan, masuk satu sen, masuk dalam kolam...'***) **"Selain mimpi buruk, aku bisa merasakan jika Voldemort ada di sekitarku karena bekas lukaku sakit, kepalaku seperti akan meledak. Dalam kasus buruk, lukanya terbuka dan berdarah."

Alis Atwaters terangkat karena kaget. "Baiklah kalau begitu, mari kita mulai."

Dengan begitu bertambahlah satu sesi rahasia. Untung saja, Dobby sangat cakap membantunya mengatur jadwal.

Sementara itu, Lord Peter mengumpulkan bukti-bukti untuk melawan 'Leader of Light' yang terkenal untuk pemeriksaan Harry yang akan datang. Namun, dibutuhkan lebih banyak bukti yang kuat daripada yang bisa Lord Harry berikan. Itulah mengapa artikel Oliver Twist sangat penting. Dengan cara menganyam gosip yang sangat dicintai oleh Dunia Sihir dengan fakta dan isu kebenaran, Oliver mengirim pesan perubahan yang kuat.

o~o~o

Untungnya, walau sibuk, Harry tetap bisa mengirim artikel minggu itu. Teman-temannya semakin gigih membuntutinya. Harry tidak yakin apakah mereka memang peduli atau hanya mengikuti perintah Dumbledore. Mau bagaimana juga, ini sudah kelewat menjengkelkan.

Satu hal yang Harry pelajari selama bertahun-tahun menggunakan perpustakaan untuk bersembunyi dari Dudders dan gengnya adalah perpustakaan merupakan tempat terakhir untuk berbagi rahasia. Kau tidak pernah tahu siapa yang menguping, entah di ujung atau di lorong sebelah. Berbisik-bisik justru menarik perhatian lebih daripada berbicara dengan volume biasa.

Dia tahu lapisan pelindung saat ini menjadi topik panas. Dia bisa mendengar diskusi yang diperdebatkan selama ia belajar di perpustakaan.

"_Dari Mulut Kuda****)**_

_Pertanyaan terbesar di Hogwarts, mengejutkannya, adalah sebenarnya seberapa aman sekolah ini. Bukan siapa yang akan memenangkan Piala Asrama, atau bagaimana musim Quidditch selanjutnya._

_Sepertinya ocehan saya tentang howler lebih dari ocehan. Seperti yang saya dengar dari para profesor, Hogwarts akan ditutup selama liburan karena lapisan pelindungnya akan diperbarui. Tentu saja, artinya semua orang harus meninggalkan sekolah, termasuk Potter._

_Berbicara tentang Potter dan liburan, Halloween baru saja kita lewati. Halloween, malam di mana semua orang membuat perayaan mewah, adalah malam yang sama yang membuatnya menjadi salah satu figur terkenal di dunia kita sekaligus seorang yatim-piatu._

_Saya memutuskan untuk mencari tahu segala yang tercetak tentang apa yang terjadi di malam mengerikan itu di tahun 1981. Saya menemukan satu per satu buku dan juga artikel koran tentang topik ini. Saya takjub setelah tahu Flourish and Blotts punya rak bagian kumplit yang dikhususkan tentang Potter dan kejadian malam itu._

_Yang saya herankan adalah sangat sedikit yang sepaham tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kebanyakan menceritakan kejadian di malam itu berdasarkan teori dan dugaan. Tak ada satu pun yang menyertakan bukti aktual. Tak ada mantra yang tercatat. Tak ada rekam medis atau penyebab kematian dari Lord atau Lady Potter. Tak ada wawancara dengan pihak berwenang sebagai koresponden, atau dengan Potter sendiri mengingat dia sudah cukup umur untuk membicarakannya sekarang. Semua yang kutemukan memang benar menarik._

_Banyak yang berspekulasi kalau ibu Potter melakukan suatu ritual sihir tua sebelum Penguasa Kegelapan membunuhnya, sebelum pria itu mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya pada Potter bayi. Jadi, pertanyaan saya adalah, mengapa tak ada yang lebih menekankan pada sang ibu dan bukan putranya? Saya yakin ada banyak ibu lain yang meninggal demi anak mereka di perang pertama. Seberapa banyak yang berhasil menyelamatkan anak mereka dari kematian?_

_Mengapa Lily Potter tidak diberitakan sebagai pahlawan? Memang benar Potter dihormati sebagai Anak-Yang-Hidup, tapi mengapa Lily Potter tidak menerima pengakuan lebih dalam-keterlibatannya di kisah menyedihkan ini?_

_Mari akui, satu-satunya yang tahu apa yang terjadi hanyalah Potter, yang hanya seorang bayi lima belas bulan saat itu, dan Penguasa Kegelapan itu sendiri. Tak ada yang pernah bertanya pada Potter apa dia mengingat kejadian malam itu._

_Terakhir, setelah Malam Halloween meninggalkan kita, saya bertanya-tanya. Di mana para ahli yang dibicarakan ini mendapatkan fakta mereka? Dan pertanyaan yang lebih penting adalah mengapa mereka mencari uang dari nasib buruk seorang anak? Apakah Potter bahkan sadar tentang hukum hak cipta, hukum pelanggaran hak? Seberapa besar hutang penulis-penulis ini pada Potter karena telah menggunakan namanya tanpa persetujuan?_

_Saya ingat boneka Harry Potter dijual secara besar-besaran beberapa tahun yang lalu. Pernahkah dia memberikan izin atau endorse produk untuk semua barang-barang yang terjual? Apakah dia menerima royalti dari penjualan? Jika tidak, mengapa? Dia jelas-jelas berhak mendapatkannya._

_-Oliver Twist."_

* * *

_(Notes :_

***) **Pribahasa yang maksudnya sudah terbuka sedikit, tabrak aja sekalian. Sudah terlanjur terbuka toh.

**) Artinya dari pimpinan tertinggi.

)


	16. Repercussions

**Disclaimer masih sama.**

* * *

**Ch 16 : Repercussions**

* * *

Lewat tengah malam, Harry kembali ke kasurnya yang tertutup tirai dalam keadaan lelah. Membisikkan nama Dobby, house-elf itu pun muncul dengan suara 'pop' kecil.

Dalam waktu beberapa detik, golem pun menghilang dari atas kasur Harry. Satu petikan jari, Dobby mengganti pakaian Harry dengan piyama dan dia siap untuk tidur.

"Terima kasih, Dobby. Apa ada yang mengecek keadaanku?"

"Tidak ada, Master Harry Sir."

"Bagus. Malam, Dobby," gumam Harry saat ia menarik selimut menutupi badannya, jatuh tertidur begitu kepalanya menyentuh bantal.

"Tidurlah, Harry Potter Sir, Dobby tidur di sini juga." Makhluk mungil itu berbisik, meringkuk di dekat kaki kasur, menarik sebuah kain kecil ke atas badannya. "Dobby usir mimpi buruk."

o~o~o

Dua hari setelah diagnosis penuh Harry, Healer Edward Atwaters memeriksa catatan dan dokumen yang berhasil ia kumpulkan mengenai pasien terbarunya. Untung saja, dengan bantuan dari pengacara Mr. Potter—Lord Peter Flinchley-Addams dan Madam Bones, dia berhasil mendapatkan catatan kesehatan Harry di sekolah dari Madam Pomphrey, tanpa sepengetahuan Albus Dumbledore.

Dokumennya lebih tebal daripada catatan kesehatan murid yang biasanya, tapi tampaknya tetap kurang. Dia sudah menintrogasi penyihir medis sekolah itu tentang hal ini.

Saat ditanyai, perawat sekolah tersebut mengeluh tangannya terikat. Albus Dumbledore berkata padanya kerabat anak itu menolak untuk memberi izin pengecekan medis secara menyeluruh, atau melebihi prosedur klinis biasa. Dia sudah mencoba menyebutkan kemungkinan penganiayaan agar bisa melakukan pengecekan mendalam, tapi Albus tidak mau mendengarnya. Kepala Sekolah bilang keluarga anak itu keras, bukan kasar.

Diam-diam dia memberi tahu Healer Atwaters kalau dia memang curiga dan sudah membuat catatan di dokumen terpisah yang diserahkan padanya. "Apa pun untuk anak malang itu," katanya.

Wanita itu juga memberi tahu sang healer kalau Albus menyatakan kontak apa pun pada Dunia Sihir kemungkinan bisa membuat kerabat Harry menolaknya di rumah mereka, itu menjadi salah satu kondisi yang harus dipenuhi saat mereka merawatnya.

Kemudian Albus memberitahunya, Harry harus tinggal bersama kerabatnya demi kebaikan anak itu juga, karena hanya di sana dia bisa terlindungi dari Pelahap Maut yang mungkin memburunya. Hanya dengan bibinya dia bisa dilindungi oleh lapisan pelindung darah.

Atwaters tahu healer mana pun bisa mendeteksi penggunaan mantra penghapus memori pada diri sendiri. Ternyata Kepala Sekolah belum melakukannya. Jika iya, wanita itu pasti sudah mengundurkan diri dan segera melapor ke Kementerian.

Dengan hela napas lelah, Atwaters lanjut membaca. Dokumen Harry ini seperti cerita mengerikan untuk menakut-nakuti anak-anak dan Healer Atwaters menggigil selama membolak-baliknya.

"Edward?" panggil Lord Peter sambil mengetuk pintu ruang kerja sang healer.

"Peter! Masuk, masuk." Edward tersenyum, melambaikan tangan pada sepupunya. Saat Lord Peter Flinchley-Addams datang padanya dengan kekhawatiran untuk sang klien, Edward segan mengambil pasien baru. Daftar pasiennya sudah menggunung dengan semua aktivitas Pelahap Maut belakangan ini. Dia baru menyetujuinya saat sang sepupu menyebutkan nama Harry Potter.

Sang healer tak sabar untuk melihat bekas luka Potter yang terkenal itu dari jarak dekat. Media cetak banyak menuliskannya, tapi tanpa pemeriksaan sesungguhnya dan tanpa data, mereka tidak bisa memastikan validitas teori-teori yang ada.

"Bagaimana perkembangan data-datanya?" tanya Peter, mendudukkan diri.

Edward berdiri dan menuangkan dua gelas anggur. "Ini bacaan yang berat. Kau benar, jelas sekali tanda-tanda bekas mencelakakan anak, penganiayaan anak, penelantaran anak, dan pelecehan verbal. Untungnya," Edward berbalik untuk memberikan satu gelas. "tak ada bukti pelecehan seksual. Kecuali kau melaporkan pemerkosaan pikiran sebagai kasus seksual."

Lord Peter memejamkan mata. "Jadi Severus Snape tidak mengajarkan apa pun pada Harry?"

"Tidak. Pertahanan alami anak itu terlalu lemah untuk menyingkirkan pria itu dan pertahanan tersebut juga dirusak. Jika ini dilanjutkan, Harry bahkan tidak akan bisa menyingkirkan seekor kutu dari pikirannya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang Dumbledore pikirkan dengan mengizinkan … monster itu di dekat Harry."

"Sudahkah kau baca kolumnis baru yang ada di the Prophet? Oliver Twist?" tanya Lord Peter, mengganti topik.

"Kenapa, tentu saja sudah," jawab Edward dengan tatapan heran pada sepupunya. "Dan kau mengganti topik."

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak mengganti topik," kata Peter, menatap gelasnya. "Karena kau ada di bawah sumpah rahasia dan sedang berusaha memperbaiki kerusakan di dalam pikiran Harry, apa kau sudah melihat-lihat memori anak itu?"

"Kau tahu sebaik aku, kalau aku tidak bisa mendiskusikan apa yang kulihat. Bahkan jika pasienku adalah klienmu," kata Edward.

"Bagaimana jika kuberi tahu Oliver adalah Harry? Dia sudah memberi izin padaku untuk membagi beberapa rahasianya. Kau harus diberi pengarahan sepenuhnya," kata Peter, mengeluarkan sebuah perkamen legal dan menyerahkannya pada Edward.

Edward duduk tegak di kursinya, mengambil perkamen itu. "Ini menjelaskan beberapa hal. Dengar, Peter, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu apa yang aku lihat di ingatan Harry, tapi aku bisa memberitahumu ada beberapa lubang besar. Aku tahu anak itu dianiaya, tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan ingatan itu. Bagaimana jika … " Edward menutup mulutnya. "Keluar! Keluar! Ada yang harus aku cari tahu!"

o~o~o

Ruang Bersama Gryffindor gempar. Harry duduk di sudut ruangan, berusaha untuk belajar dan menolak bergabung dengan kerusuhan yang terjadi. Dua anggota lain dari Golden Trio sedang saling meneriaki. Ginny Weasley berusaha untuk membuat keduanya tenang.

"Harry, lakukan sesuatu!" mohon Ginny.

Harry mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Maaf. Aku belajar sejak lama untuk jangan pernah mencampuri mereka. Setiap kali mereka seperti itu, mereka ganas."

Hermione berhenti. Dia berbalik ke arah Harry. "Apa kau bilang?" tanyanya dingin.

Harry berdiri. "Kubilang, aku belajar dari tiga kali diusir dari perpustakaan karena pertengkaran kalian, kalau mencoba meleraikan kalian itu percuma. Beberapa kali aku mencoba, kalian berdua marah padaku karena tidak membela kalian. Maaf saja. Aku tidak gila. Membela salah satu di antara kalian itu buang-buang tenaga dan tak akan pernah kulakukan lagi." Dia berbalik dan berjalan keluar melewati lukisan.

Neville menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengikuti Harry keluar Ruang Bersama.

Ginny memelototi kakaknya dan Hermione, melempar tangan dengan muak. "Dia benar. Dewasalah, kalian berdua!" Gadis itu menggeram sebelum ikut meninggalkan ruangan.

o~o~o

Harry sudah setengah perjalanan menuruni tangga pertama ketika Neville berteriak padanya.

"Harry! Tunggu!"

"Ya Neville?"

"Kenapa kau tidak lebih kesal dengan semua ini? Maksudku, ini hidupmu lho yang di ..." Neville bertanya ragu ketika ia sudah berada di sisi Harry.

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Cerita hidupku, memang begitu. Maksudku, aku sudah diinjak oleh banyak artikel, sampai-sampai sudah tidak menyinggungku lagi, kau tahu? Yah, satu menit aku adalah kesayangan media, kemudian aku tukang cari perhatian, lalu aku adalah Penguasa Kegelapan yang selanjutnya, dan setelah itu Sang Terpilih. Aku mati rasa, Neville. Aku hanya bisa menunggu masalah apa lagi yang akan datang."

"Aku bisa melihatnya, Harry," gumam Neville, bersamaan dengan langkah mereka ke perpustakaan.

"Ron dan Hermione tidak mengerti. Di satu sisi, mereka tetap menuntutku untuk memberi tahu mereka segalanya, seolah mereka berhak tahu. Kemudian mereka berbalik dan mengabaikanku, ketika aku sangat membutuhkan kehadiran mereka. Mereka belum lihat apa yang aku lihat." Harry menghela napas, mengusap belakang lehernya. "Aku tidak bisa percaya pada mereka lagi. Rasanya seperti aku tambah dewasa, tapi mereka tidak, kau tahu?"

"Oh Harry," hibur Neville, berhenti di depan perpustakaan. "Mereka akan segera menyadarinya. Lihat, jika kau mau menghubungi pengacara, aku bisa meminta referensi dari Nenek."

"Terima kasih Neville, tapi aku sudah punya satu. Dia direkomendasikan di hari mereka menanyai kita soal Umbridge. Kerjanya bagus sekali," kata Harry, berbalik untuk masuk ke perpustakaan. "Kau tidak akan mengatakan apa pun kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Harry. Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku."

o~o~o

Albus duduk di rapat staf mingguan, merenung. Bukan tentang laporan kalau Moaning Myrtle lagi-lagi membuat toiletnya banjir, atau laporan tentang hippogriff yang lepas di salah satu greenhouse.

Tidak, dia punya masalah yang lebih besar. Salah satu renungannya adalah tentang bagaimana respon yang harus diberikan untuk artikel Twist yang terakhir dan bagaimana caranya menjauhkan Harry dari pengacara yang mungkin mengambil kasusnya. Renungan yang lain adalah menemukan catatan untuk membuktikan penggunaan brankas pewaris. Para Goblin menuntutnya untuk menghitung dan melaporkan penggunaan uang tersebut dan dia waktu yang tersisa tinggal dua minggu lagi.

"Albus! Apa kau mendengarkan perkataanku?" tuntut Minerva. "Kita harus melakukan sesuatu pada Mr. Twist ini. Kita tidak bisa membiarkannya menghina sekolah kita.!"

"Aku setuju," ujar Severus, terlihat kuyu. Albus tahu pria malang itu tidak menanggapi artikel tentang pembunuhan Potter dengan baik. Kematian Lily masih menghantuinya. Hal itu memancing terlalu banyak ingatan pahit untuk profesor yang tempramental itu.

"Jadi Mr. Twist benar? Tak ada yang pernah menanyai Mr. Potter tentang malam itu?" tanya Fillius.

Pomona Sprout bertanya. "Bagaimana Mr. Twist tahu kalau Mr. Potter tidak pernah diwawancarai?"

Albus menggelengkan kepalanya, memfokuskan kembali pikirannya ke rapat ini. "Tidak. Aku sengaja melarang pers menghubungi Mr. Potter. Seperti yang bisa kalian lihat, para penulis ini hanya mengungkapkan spekulasi dan berita burung. Mr. Potter, sepengetahuanku, tak pernah diwawancarai soal malam mengerikan itu."

"Adakah peluang kalau Mr. Potter adalah Mr. Twist ini?" Pomona bertanya.

Severus mendengus. "Kukira kita sudah menyepakati hal ini. Potter benci media massa. Setelah kejadian tahun lalu, dia tidak percaya pada mereka."

Mata Albus berkelip sementara dia mengelus janggutnya. "Berdasarkan pengalamanku, pers akan menuliskan apa yang menurut mereka sangat menarik, tak peduli apa pun yang mereka pelajari dari sebuah interview."

"Apa kau pikir dia akan menghubungi seorang pengacara, seperti yang disarankan Mr. Twist?" tanya Fillius, mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Suratnya masih kuawasi." Albus meyakinkan mereka. "Sejauh ini, dia belum mencoba mengirim satu pun surat."

"Tapi itu ilegal!" Minerva memekik.

o~o~o

"Profesor?"

"Ya Harry?"

"Tempo hari aku dapat surat dari Unspeakables," kata sang remaja, mengeluarkan sebuah surat dan menyerahkannya. "Selama ini mereka tertarik mengikuti artikelku dan berharap agar aku terus menulis. Mereka juga menawarkan bantuan dan saran."

"Apa mereka tahu kau siapa? Apa mereka mengaitkan Harry Potter dengan Oliver Twist? Bukankah tidak bijak untuk menerima surat dari mereka tanpa mengecek mantra pelacak?" tanya Prof. Fillius. Mengambil suratnya, dia membaca singkat selagi memeriksanya menggunakan sihir.

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mr. Lovegood tidak akan mengirimnya padaku jika ada mantra pelacak. Tambahan, Dobby tidak akan memberikannya padaku."

"Ah, ya. Dia itu house-elf gila yang sangat loyal."

Harry tertawa. "Dobby yang terbaik."

"Jadi, apa kau akan menerima tawaran mereka?"

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin. Tapi aku harus hati-hati. Aku benar-benar tidak mau memberi petunjuk yang bisa mengantarnya kembali padaku."

"Aku yakin, Mr. Potter, kau bisa mengatasinya. Mengingat kau memasukkan surat ini ke sakumu, tidakkah kau khawatir ada yang menemukannya?" tanya Profesor, mengangkat surat yang dimaksud.

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jika kau lebih teliti, kau bisa lihat sentuhan sihir house-elf. Kecuali jika aku menyerahkan catatan ini secara pribadi pada seseorang, seperti yang kulakukan tadi, mereka tak akan bisa membacanya. Dobby dan aku merencanakan ini berbulan-bulan yang lalu."

"Cerdas, Mr. Potter, sangat cerdas." Fillius Flitwick tersenyum, mengembalikan suratnya. "Jadi, sekarang apa?"

* * *

_(Notes : _Untuk **Blu Kira**, haha memang mantap sekali kan cerita ini? Ssh. Jangan spoiler buat pembaca yang lain ya bagaimana nasib si Voldie wkwk. Untuk permintaanmu soal tambahan cerita dari versi aslinya, izinkan saya memohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Hutang ff saya masih banyak, takut disantet sama pembaca di cerita sebelah. Wkwk. Tapi mungkin akan saya pertimbangkan membuat sequel _oneshoot_ atau _drabble_ _series_. Tidak janji ya :D )


	17. Are These Tests Really Necessary?

**Disclaimer masih sama.**

* * *

**Ch 17 : Are These Test Really Necessary?**

* * *

Sekarang sudah pertengahan November dan Libur Natal akan segera tiba. Dengan tersingkirkannya Umbridge digantikan auror yang diutus Madam Bones, kelas DADA jadi cukup menyenangkan. Harry dan teman-temannya mempelajari banyak hal.

Harry mulai menyesuaikan diri dengan jadwal yang dia susun bersama Lord Peter. Dia tak punya waktu bebas lagi. Di antara Kelas Perbaikan Ramuan dua kali seminggu, belajar bersama Hermione dan Ron kapan pun gadis itu bisa menyeretnya, tambahan latihan Quidditch; Harry tidak yakin bagaimana dia tetap bisa bertemu dengan para goblin dan Lord Peter seminggu sekali, serta bertemu Healer Atwaters dua minggu sekali. Terima kasih Merlin, ini semua berkat Dobby!

Pertemuan manajemen aset bersama goblin untungnya hanya memakan waktu dua jam. Saat ini mereka sedang memeriksa portofolio miliknya di Dunia Sihir dan Muggle, mengikuti tren-tren saham. Lord Peter turut hadir di pertemuan ini untuk menjelaskan perkembangan gugatan emansipasi Lord Harry terhadap kementerian. Lord Peter juga melaporkan pemeriksaan keuangan Grunnings yang hampir selesai. Mereka masih menyusun datanya.

Setidaknya sejauh ini mereka berhasil membuat Dumbledore, si tua tukang ikut campur, tidak tahu apa-apa. Ini tidak akan bertahan lama, mengingat Libur Natal ada di depan mata. Segera setelah Lord Peter mengajukan gugatan, segalanya akan roboh.

Durasi pertemuan dengan Healer Atwaters bervariasi. Dia sibuk menyembuhkan kerusakan yang diterima tubuh Harry selama bertahun-tahun. Plus, dia harus memperbaiki akibat dari 'kelas perbaikan remedial' tanpa meninggalkan tanda kalau Harry mendapat bantuan.

Langkah latihan dan buku-buku yang Healter Atwaters kirimkan membantu Harry mengerti apa yang Snape lakukan dan apa efeknya.

"Sir?" Harry bertanya pada suatu malam.

"Ya Harry?"

"Kenapa Snape belum menemukan satu pun ingatan tentang aku sebagai Oliver Twist? Itu salah satu alasanku tidak mau bertemu dengannya. Aku tak bisa berhenti berpikir kalau dia akan mengetahuinya."

Healer Atwaters tidak punya rasa suka, apalagi sayang, pada sang master ramuan. Dia tidak peduli pada minimnya rasa hormat Harry pada Severus Snape. Karena itu, dia tidak mencoba mengoreksi ketidaksopanan Harry atau memaksanya memanggil pria itu dengan sebutan 'Profesor'. Sangat jelas baginya kalau pria itu tidak bisa mengajar dan demikian tidak punya hak untuk dipanggil begitu.

"Begini, Harry," kata healer itu, melambai tangan ke kursi. "Aku punya teori untuk hal ini. Duduklah sementara aku menjelaskannya."

Setelah mereka duduk nyaman, sang healer memulai, "Aku khawatir tentang hal itu saat pengacaramu, Lord Peter, mendatangiku. Namun, aku sadar ada yang unik di kepalamu yang tak bisa kujelaskan sampai dia menyebutkan rahasiamu."

Harry mengernyit, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Faktanya, Harry, kau telah mengembangkan kemampuan mengunci pikiran dan ingatan tertentu yang tidak mau kau bagi atau yang menyakitimu. Aku percaya ini adalah bawaan alam bawah sadarmu dan terbentuk ketika kau masih kecil. Saat kau 'mendorong' segala hal yang tidak mau kau pikirkan. Kenangan buruk, masalah, dan lain-lain. Occlumency alami sering terlihat di anak-anak yang teraniaya."

Harry merengut sambil memikirkan apa yang Healer Atwaters katakan. "Maksudmu ketika Snape melakukan apa yang dilakukannya, dia sebenarnya merusak pertahananku? Itu alasannya kenapa rasanya sangat sakit?"

"Tepat." Di sini, sang healer terlihat tak nyaman. "Aku menghabiskan nyaris semua waktu kita untuk memperbaiki kerusakan dan membantumu memperkuat pertahanan."

Harry sedikit menegak. "Jadi, pada dasarnya dia merusak dan kau memperbaikinya. Apa yang terjadi jika dia berhasil menghancurkannya?"

"Yang akan terjadi, Harry, adalah kau akan membentuk dua kepribadian berbeda. Saat ini, keduanya masih terhubung. Ketika hubungannya terputus maka kau akan punya dua kepribadian terpisah. Satu, sebut saja sang anak, yang merasa harus menyembunyikan sisi Slytherinnya. Yang lain, entah baik atau buruk, adalah sisi yang orang-orang ingin lihat dalam dirimu. Kau adalah Anak-Yang-Hidup, Anak Emas Dumbledore."

Harry mendengarkan secara seksama ketika sang healer melanjutkan.

"Dengan perlunya melindungi dirimu ketika kau kecil, kau membentuk sisi Slytherin-mu sejak dini. Kau harus menyembunyikan semua kemampuan alamimu agar tidak dihukum. Termasuk kepintaran dan sihirmu. Ketika kau kembali ke Dunia Sihir, semua orang mengharapkan seorang pahlawan muda yang percaya diri dan benakmu beradaptasi untuk memenuhi peran tersebut."

"Yah, sorting hat juga bilang kalau aku akan cocok di Gryffindor atau Slytherin dan aku memilih Gryffindor," gumam Harry, dengan kernyitan samar.

"Luar biasa. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan ada orang yang bisa memengaruhi benda kuno itu," timbal Healer Atwaters. "Tapi kembali lagi pada apa yang kukatakan. Menyembunyikan kepintaranmu menutup semua jalan keluar atas frustasi yang kau rasakan dengan Dunia Sihir. Karena itu sisi Slytherinmu menciptakan Oliver Twist dan menyembunyikannya dengan baik. Kita harus hati-hati agar dua sisi kepribadianmu ini tidak terpisah seutuhnya."

"Itu alasannya kenapa Snape belum tahu?" Harry bertanya, mengembalikan topik ke masalah yang ia hadapi.

"Ketika kau berdiri di hadapannya, sisi mana yang kau tunjukkan? Slytherin atau Gryffindor?"

Harry angkat bahu. "Sisi Gryffindor, mungkin. Itu yang dia harapkan dariku."

"Ah ha! Tepat!" seru Healer Atwaters. "Jadi selama kau berdiri di depannya, sisi Slytherinmu, yang selalu melindungimu, merengkuh semua ingatan yang tidak boleh dia lihat, menyembunyikannya. Terkadang ini bisa disebut insting bertahan hidup. Severus Snape tidak dapat dipercaya, jadi sisi itu menyembunyikan semua ingatan yang tidak mau kau perlihatkan padanya."

"Tapi dia masih melihat banyak masa laluku," protes Harry.

"Ya, tapi hanya bagian kecil dan bukan ingatan utuh," jelasnya. "Kembali lagi ke bertahan hidup. Dia akan curiga jika dia tidak menemukan apa pun, kan?"

Harry mengangguk dan membayangkan kembali semua sesi belajarnya, dan potongan ingatan yang Snape lihat. "Tapi bagaimana?"

"Lagi, sisi Slytherinmu memutuskan apa yang bisa dan tidak bisa pria itu lihat. Kau adalah Occlumens alami dan apa yang pria itu lakukan hanyalah membobol pertahananmu. Insting penjagaan diri alamimu menahan Snape di memori sisi Gryffindormu. Aku percaya dia melakukannya atas perintah Dumbledore atau mungkin Riddle."

Satu hal yang Harry sukai dari healer ini, dia bukan domba dungu seperti penghuni Dunia Sihir lainnya. Dia menolak untuk menyebut 'Dia-Yang-Tak-Boleh-Dinamai' atau 'Kau-Tahu-Siapa'. Meskipun dia bilang nama punya kekuatan. Untuk itu dia menolak untuk mengatakan Lord Voldemort atau Penguasa Kegelapan; untuknya, si ular itu adalah Tom atau Riddle.

Harry cemberut. "Mungkinkah Snape melakukan ini karena dia benci ayahku? Dia selalu membandingkanku dengannya," tanya Harry.

"Jangan khawatir, Harry. Tameng pikiranmu bekerja dengan baik," dia mencoba menghibur. "Yang mengingatkanku ke hal lain. Bekas luka kutukanmu. Aku ingin mencoba sesuatu, jika kau tidak keberatan?"

Harry mengangkat sebelah alis mata. "Aku mendengarkan."

o~o~o

Hermione menghela napas. Dia tidak bisa menemukan Harry lagi dan anak itu terlambat datang di sesi belajar mereka.

"Harry!" serunya, ketika dia berhasil menemukan Harry di perpustakaan. "Kita harus belajar untuk OWLs kita. Dari mana saja kau?"

Sang remaja menghela napas sambil beralih dari PR esai yang sedang dikerjakan. "Aku sudah di sini dari waktu makan malam, Hermione. Kau pikir aku ada di mana?"

Hermione mendengus. "Ujian ini sangatlah penting, Harry!"

Harry menutup matanya dan mencubit ujung hidungnya. "Aku tahu, Hermione. Aku tahu. Dengar, biarkan aku selesaikan Esai Ramuan ini lalu aku akan kembali ke Ruang Bersama bersamamu. Ok?"

"Baiklah, Harry," jawab Hermione dengan keluhan panjang.

o~o~o

Semua mata tertuju pada Hermione Granger yang menjerit tak terima beberapa hari kemudian. Itu adalah hari terbitnya artikel Twist. Banyak anak-anak berdarah murni, termasuk Draco Malfoy, yang mengekeh sambil membaca artikel tersebut. Banyak anak berdarah campuran dan kelahiran muggle yang menggelengkan kepala tak percaya.

"Hey Granger!" cemooh Draco Malfoy dari meja Slytherin. "Belajarlah dengan giat. Jika nilaimu cukup bagus, akan kupertimbangkan untuk menjadikanmu sekretarisku!"

Para Slytherin tertawa ketika Hermione Granger hengkang dari sana.

Neville Longbottom mulai membaca apa yang membuat Hermione terpukul dengan suara keras:

_Apakah Ujian-Ujian Ini Penting?_

_Dengan datangnya liburan Natal, pikiran semua orang terfokus pulang, belanja liburan, melihat kerabat, dan menikmati musim libur. Kecuali untuk beberapa yang tidak merasakan, tentu saja._

_Sudah jadi pengetahuan umum bagi semuanya kalau banyak Ravenclaw bersama seorang Gryffindor terobsesi dengan penelitian. Ujian OWLs dan NEWTs tinggal kurang dari enam bulan lagi. Waktunya untuk meninggalkan rencana harian dan mengikuti program belajar. Tapi untuk kebanyakan murid, masih ada banyak waktu untuk belajar, mengapa harus khawatir sekarang di saat Natal hampir tiba? Ya 'kan?_

_Setelah melihat Hermione Granger menyeret Anak-Yang-Hidup beberapa kali minggu ini untuk belajar demi OWLs mereka, mengundang pertanyaan, kenapa ujian ini dirasa sangat penting?_

_Tentu, seharusnya jawaban yang diberikan adalah agar dapat pekerjaan yang lebih baik, karir yang kau inginkan, atau diterima magang. Namun, benarkah demikian?_

_Mari kita lihat statistiknya:_

_Outstanding Wizard Levels, atau lebih dikenal akrab dengan sebutan OWLs, adalah bagian awal dari set ujian sihir. Kelulusan ujian tersebut mengizinkan seorang murid untuk mengambil langkah selanjurnya dan melanjutkan ke kelas NEWTS._

_Untuk kelas Ramuan, Professor Snape hanya akan menerima mereka yang lulus ujian OWL mereka dengan nilai Outstanding(O). Itu bagus, karena beberapa karir memerlukan nilai ramuan NEWT yang tinggi, tapi jika kau tidak mendapat O atau EE di kelas, maka opsi karir yang bisa kau ambil sangat terbatas._

_Apakah kalian tahu kurang dari empat persen dari semua murid tahun kelima mendapat nilai O, dan kebanyakan adalah Ravenclaw dan Slytherin? Sesekali ada Hufflepuff dan Gryffindor yang masuk kelas itu, jika mereka cukup pintar. Namun, murid Gryffindor biasanya keluar dari kelas tersebut dalam enam minggu pertama karena stres meski mereka memenuhi syarat. Sudah menjadi pengetahuan umum kalau Professor Snape tampaknya menjadikan penyingkitan Gryffindor dari kelas NEWTs Ramuan sebagai misi tersendiri._

_Jadi, apa artinya semua ini untuk mereka yang menginginkan karir di bidang terpilih yang membutuhkan nilai NEWTs Ramuan; terutama hearler, auror, dan ahli ramuan?_

_Katakan saja kau berhasil melewati ujian itu dan lulus dari Hogwarts dengan nilai O dan EE. Lalu apa? Karir yang kau inginkan sudah menantimu, benar? Tergantung. Apakah kau berdarah murni? Jika bukan, maka pilihan karir yang tersedia menyipit tajam._

_Jika kau berdarah murni dan punya nilai yang bagus di NEWTS-mu, kau bisa melakukan apa saja. Meski mungkin saja kau memulai dari pekerjaan rendahan di Kementerian, kau dijamin untuk bisa naik pangkat secara teratur tanpa ada batasan kenaikan pangkat._

_Jika kau berdarah camputan, kau mungkin akan memulai di level rendah sebagai juru tulis. Setelah itu, tergantung kepada kerabat darah murnimu yang bekerja di kementerian, apakah mereka mau mengusulkan kenaikan jabatan untukmu. Bahkan kemudian, kau harus punya koneksi darah murni yang tinggi. Peluangmu untuk melampaui jabatan sekretaris senior sangatlah kecil._

_Jika kau kelahiran muggle, tak akan mungkin terjadi. Satu-satunya kursi kementerian yang terbuka hanyalah kesekretariatan, bagian perawatan, atau layanan konsumsi. Tidak ada kenaikan pangkat yang tersedia, hanya jam kerja panjang dan nyaris tak ada keuntungan. Bidang yang tersedia dan memungkinkan bagi kelahiran muggle hanyalah medis dan auror. Magang dan pendalaman ilmu nyaris tak tersedia._

_Tidak percaya? Periksa saja Kantor Layanan Personil dan daftar pekerjaan mereka. Mereka juga punya kuisioner standar untuk bermacam-macam lowongan pekerjaan. Di ujung tiap formulir tersebut tercetak kecil, "Kelahiran muggle dan keturunan creature tidak boleh mendaftar."_

_Pertanyaan saya untuk kalian adalah:_

_Berapa banyak Kepala Departemen yang kelahiran muggle?_

_Berapa banyak Kepala Sub-Departemen yang kelahiran muggle?_

_Berapa banyak sekretaris senior yang berdarah murni?_

_Berapa rasio dari juru tulis yang berdarah murni dan kelahiran muggle?_

_Berapa banyak Menteri yang berdarah murni? Berdarah campuran? Atau kelahiran muggle?_

_Menurut penelitian saya, saya temukan, tak ada kepala departemen dan sub departemen yang berdarah campuran atau kelahiran muggle._

_Hampir semua sekretaris senior berdarah murni dengan satu atau dua pengecualian._

_Tak mudah bagi saya untuk mendapatkan rasio tersebut. Saya tahu, juru tulis hanyalah batu loncatan ke jabatan yang lebih tinggi bagi para darah murni. Posisi itu, bagaimanapun, titik tertinggi kenaikan pangkat kelahiran muggle. Tingkat pergantian juru tulis di dalam kementerian adalah 93 persen. Mengapa bisa begitu?_

_Tak pernah ada Menteri Sihir yang tidak berdarah murni._

_Sudah didokumentasi bahwa 95 persen dari kelahiran muggle yang sudah lulus dari Hogwarts memilih meninggalkan Britania atau kembali ke dunia muggle untuk melanjutkan studi dan mendapat pekerjaan yang lebih layak. Murid-murid ini adalah beberapa lulusan terpandai dan terbaik yang kita punya._

_Tergantung kepada relasi dengan darah murni, banyak murid berdarah campuran yang pergi mencari pekerjaan di luar Britania._

_Jadi, kembali lagi ke masalah OWLs dan NEWTs. Mengapa harus dilakukan jika ujungnya tidak berguna bagi sebagian besar murid kita? Tampaknya guna ujian ini hanyalah untuk membenarkan keberadaan Hogwarts sebagai sekolah darah murni minoritas dan sebagai penyiksaan otak dan mental._

—_Oliver Twist_

_Catatan Editor: Beberapa salinan dari kuisioner lowongan kerja terbaru dicetak sepenuhnya di halaman 5. —XL_

* * *

(Notes : MAAPKAN SEPUPU KAMPRET SAYA YANG CEROBOH BIKIN FLASHDISK TERFORMAT DENGAN SUKSESNYA! TOLONG JANGAN BUNUH DIA. SUDAH SAYA BEJEK DULUAN. Huhu. Libur idul fitri malah galau gara-gara flashdisk. Kan sue. Beres libur idul fitri saya terlena dengan esmosi harus ketik ulang translate 15 chapter ff ini dan banyak draft yang belum saya publish. Akhirnya bodo amat dan fokus bermalas-malasan. Minggu kemarin kegiatan harian mulai berjalan normal dan akhirnya saya pun niat mengetik lagi. Sampai tabrak aja dari kurang lebih pukul satu sampe sekarang setengah tiga pagi masih bercumbu dengan laptop. Wokwokwokwok. Malah curhat. Semoga kalian masih mau lanjut baca. Terima kasih banyak untuk yang masih menunggu.

Btw. Yang bagian terakhir itu sinkron sama keadaan Indo sekarang, iya gak sih? Anak-anak sekolah pada maso ngerjain ujian, eh masuk sekolahnya lewat siapa yang paling deket dengan sekolah atau siapa yang lebih gesit ubah KK biar deket sama sekolah. Jadi, ujian tuh buat apa?)


	18. The Clock is Ticking

**Disclaimer masih sama.**

* * *

**Ch 18 : The Clock is Ticking**

* * *

Dari manakah informasi yang didapat si Oliver Twist ini? Hal itu tak mau meninggalkan benak Cornelius Fudge, sang Menteri Sihir. Rencananya untuk Hogwarts kacau balau. Semua kegagalan Umbridge telah terbukti menjadi kehancurannya. Seharusnya dia mengirim orang yang memiliki lebih banyak pengetahuan tentang Defense, tapi tak ada yang lebih loyal padanya daripada wanita itu.

Sekarang Dolores ditahan di Azkaban atas penyiksaan murid-murid menggunakan artefak gelap, Cornelius ingin sekali menghancurkan seseorang, siapa saja. Dia membayangkan kepala Potter, bersamaan dengan Twist, di atas piring, ditampilkan di Atrium Kementerian. Beraninya mereka meragukan kekuasaannya!

"Sir?" Seorang ajudan berambut merah masuk ke ruangan Fudge dengan gugup.

"Ya, Weatherby?"

"Rapat Kepala Departemen sudah siap, seperti yang Anda perintahkan, Sir," kata Percy Weasley dengan kerutan kecil. Dia benci dipanggil Weatherby, tapi sudah lelah mengoreksi sang Menteri. Terkadang ia berpikir jika Fudge sengaja memakai nama yang salah atas dasar dendam.

Rapat berjalan sesuai perkiraan Cornelius. Dia menuntut agar diberi tahu pengisi staf tiap departemen, menanyakan pembagiannya khusus menurut status keturunan. Dia menyuruh Weatherby keluar di tengah rapat untuk membawakannya teh tambahan beserta draught penenang dan ramuan untuk sakit kepala.

Setiap departemen, memang benar, dikepalai oleh seorang berdarah murni dengan satu pengecualian. Dirk Cresswell, Kepala Departemen Utusan Goblin—yang mengaku berdarah murni—terbukti kenyataannya adalah seorang kelahiran muggle. Setelah itu, dia dibawa dan dipenjara atas tuntutan pemalsuan pohon keluarganya. Toh, tidak banyak yang menginginkan jabatan itu, mengingat berurusan dengan goblin dianggap hina di mata para darah murni.

Kelahiran muggle ada di setiap departeen, tapi tak ada yang di atas juru tulis minor dan tingkat kesekretariatan. Pernyataan pers ditutupi kalau semua karyawan Kementerian dipekerjakan berdasar tingkat edukasi dan kompetensi mereka. Puas dengan semua ini, mereka membubarkan diri.

o~o~o

Arthur menggelengkan kepalanya ketika memasuki toilet. Dia mengerti apa yang Oliver Twist coba lakukan dengan artikel terakhirnya dan pria itu sangat kagum dengan cara Twist menyampaikan perubahan di dunia mereka. Namun, semua orang tahu, butuh lebih dari sekadar kata-kata yang tercetak di atas koran untuk mengusung sebuah perubahan yang nyata.

Arthur memandang dokumen bersegel yang tiba-tiba muncul di tangannya. "Sepertinya ini kiriman spesial lain untuk Twist yang harus dikirim pada goblin." Dia mengembuskan napas. Segera ia bisikkan mantra penghilang tanpa tongkat untuk file itu sebelum ia meninggalkan biliknya.

Pertama kali dia diberi misi mengantarkan dokumen itu, Arthur terkejut. Tugasnya memang tidak sulit ataupun berbahaya, sesederhana seorang pegawai kementerian dalam perjalanan pulang yang mampir ke bank untuk bertransaksi. Setelah itu ia bisa pulang. Dokumennya ditinggal begitu saja pada seorang teller goblin. Dia berandai, meski begitu, apa gerangan yang dikirim Croaker pada Twist. Tidak, pastinya bukan sesuatu yang harus dia pikirkan … terkadang lebih baik jika kau tidak tahu apa-apa.

o~o~o

Rita Skeeter juga bertanya-tanya dari mana si bocah Twist ini mendapat informasi. Dia dengan senang hati ingin mencekik anak itu, tapi tidak sebelum dia berhasil memeras sumber informasi dari pikiran anak itu! Pikirannya teralihkan pada bocah sialan yang lain. Rita dendam pada Potter dan bocah darah kotor yang menahannya cukup lama. Dia bergidik mengingat pengalamannya terjebak di toples beling saat itu.

Dengan penuh kehati-hatian, Rita menyusup ke kantor bosnya. Dia tahu dia akan dipecat jika ketahuan. Dia hanya perlu mengambil catatan sang bos dan dokumen Twist berhubung bocah itu bekerja pada the Prophet juga. Fudge Tua akan membayarnya dua kali lipat jika dia berhasil mendapat _blackmail _untuk si pengacau.

Rita juga masih punya urusan yang belum terselesaikan dengan Anderson. Dia tidak percaya gadis murahan itu bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan lama Rita dengan mudah. Rita yakin si sialan itu tidur dengan Charles. Kalau saja Rita bisa membuktikannya, dia akan menjadi reporter nomor satu lagi.

Fudge menyerahkan segalanya pada Rita. Pria itu sedang berada di posisi terancam. Umbridge menyeretnya jatuh!

Rita membuka laci meja Lord Charles dengan hati-hati, takut ada pelindung yang mungkin dia gunakan. Tak ada! Tak ada apa-apa di sini! Rita mencari di setiap sudut, bahkan meja Anderson. Tak ada apa-apa. Bahkan tak ada satu pun kertas yang menyebutkan soal Oliver Twist. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Rita harus memastikan jika mereka membawa pulang dokumen-dokumen itu. Dia tidak akan menyerah, tidak boleh! Ini akan menjadi cerita kekal. Dia akan mengekspos si Twist ini kepada dunia! Dia, Rita Skeeter, akan mendapatkan kembali posisinya dan tak ada yang dapat menghentikannya, bahkan kebenaran sekalipun.

o~o~o

Albus Dumbledore tertatih syok dari Bank Gringotts.

Tiga jam terakhir benar-benar mengguncangnya. Ragnok dan tujuh goblin terkemuka mengintrogasinya habis-habisan tentang penarikan dana dari Brankas Pendiri.

Untung saja dia berhasil menyajikan bukti yang cukup atas pemakaian sebagian besar dana yang terambil untuk keperluan sekolah dan Kompetisi Tri-Wizard. Hogwarts telah menampung dua sekolah lain, demikian meningkatkan biaya yang dibutuhkan.

Uang yang tersisa, kurang lebih 30.000 Galleons, tak bisa dia tunjukkan karena dipakai untuk dana Order. Dengan begitu, Dumbledore dituntut untuk membayarnya dari brankas pribadi. Albus gemetaran. Goblin, bukanlah makhluk yang ramah di waktu terbaik mereka, benar-benar mengerikan ketika marah. Dia mampir sebentar di Leaky Cauldron untuk menenggak segelas atau dua gelas whiskey. Ketika dia merasa cukup tenang, dia melakukan _apparate _kembali ke kantornya. Kembali sebagai pria yang lebih miskin, tapi lebih bijak.

Tentunya hal ini akan menjadi pengalaman berharga, kan?

o~o~o

Fillius Flitwick menghadiri rapat staf. Dia memerhatikan rekan sesama pengajar. Semuanya menghitung mundur hingga liburan natal. Belakangan ini dia diserbu pertanyaan dan komentar marah dari murid-muridnya.

Albus menghela napas, berdiri untuk memulai rapat. "Dengan semua kekacauan yang dimulai oleh the Quibbler dan Twist, aku membawa kabar buruk lain. Piagam Hogwarts terancam."

"Dan mengapa piagamnya bisa terancam?" tuntut Minerva.

"Hogwarts akan ditutup jika kita tidak dapat memenuhi mandat para Pendiri. Jika kita kehilangan murid kelahiran muggle dan darah campuran, ini akan menjadi pelanggaran salah satu/dua mandat di piagam kita. Jika itu terjadi, Hogwarts harus dikembalikan pada para pewaris," kata Albus, memejamkan mata sejenak. "dan kita sudah melanggar mandat ke-3 karena campur-tangan kementerian."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Dewan Direksi? Cornelius Fudge tidak akan membiarkan Hogwarts ditutup," sergah Minerva.

Albus menghela napas. "Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh Dewan Direksi maupun Kementerian untuk menghalanginya. Dan kenyataannya, Kementerian adalah bagian dari masalah kita."

"Apakah ada pewaris yang masih hidup?" tanya Minerva, khawatir.

"Ada dua. Harry Potter dan Tom Riddle."

"Mustahil!" seru beberapa staf.

"Seperti yang kutakutkan," kata Albus dengan suara letih.

"Apa bocah Potter itu tahu?" tanya Severus sambil menyender di kursinya.

"Untungnya bagi kita, dia tidak tahu. Dia belum ke Gringotts beberapa waktu ini," jawab Albus. "Hal yang baik."

"Bagaimana kau bisa bilang ini hal yang baik, Albus?" tanya Fillius. "Apa kau tidak berpikir jika anak itu berhak tahu warisannya?"

Diam-diam, sang Professor Mantra merasa murka. Dia tidak suka apa yang dia dengar. Albus mempertaruhkan keamanan sekolah dengan permainannya. Selama bertahun-tahun dia diam dan menyaksikan bagaimana penyihir tua itu memainkan permainan pikirannya, beberapa untuk kebaikan Dunia Sihir dan sisanya tidak. Fillius merasa marah dengan permainan yang dilakukan Dumbledore pada kehidupan Potter.

Mengingat kembali waktu pertama anak Lily masuk Hogwarts, sang profesor mantra terhenyak dengan penampilan anak itu. Harry adalah anak paling pendek di angkatannya dan terlihat tak karuan. Pakaiannya beberapa ukuran lebih besar dan tak pantas dipakai. Tubuhnya hampir tulang-belulang, tapi tertutup oleh pakaian gombrang. Dia tidak pernah setuju dengan penempatan atau pendidikan yang direncanakan Albus untuk anak itu.

Filosofi Albus menjerumuskan anak itu ke jurang tanpa dasar dan melihat apakah dia berenang ataukah tenggelam di sana, adalah hal yang salah. Semua orang yang punya setengah akal bisa melihat jika anak itu terjebak di dunia yang dia tidak kenali. Berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan hingga akhirnya dia bisa mengangkat pandangannya?

Albus menghela napas, melirik ke sisa stafnya. "Ada yang punya ide siapa Twist ini? Atau kita masih tidak bisa mengungkap apapun?"

"Apa kau punya gagasan siapakah Mr. Twist ini? Severus? Seseorang dengan kemampuan observasi sepertimu pasti sudah menyadari sesuatu sekarang?" Pomona bertanya.

Severus mendengus dan mencibir. "Aku sudah mengerucutkannya ke tiga kemungkinan. Orang ini adalah Ravenclaw atau Slytherin."

"Oh? Mengapa begitu? Aku pikir Miss Granger akan jadi kandidat? Si Kembar berhasil mendapat namanya sebagai jawaban favorit." Fillius penasaran.

Severus mencibir lagi. "Ya, mengingat Twist belakangan ini mencolek hidung Granger, aku harus mengatakan dia bahkan punya gender yang salah. Tidak, dengan semua keberanian dan kecongkakan yang ditunjukkan Twist dalam mempublikasikan artikelnya, dia tak akan ditemukan di Rumah Singa." Severus menjawab dengan arogan.

Minerva mendengus dan mencoba untuk bicara, tapi Fillius belum selesai. "Kurasa tidak. Aku menemukan sisi yang sama dari Rumah Minerva."

"Berikan contohnya," dengus Severus saat Minerva mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya.

Fillius berdiri tak peduli, melirik tak minat pada dua rekan kerjanya. "Albus, aku masih punya pekerjaan untuk dilakukan. Jika kita akan membahas di luar topik, aku memilih menghabiskannya melakukan sesuatu yang lebih berguna."

Albus berkedip seolah tersadar dari lamunan apa pun yang dilakukannya dan mengangguk. "Benar. Benar. Aku hanya bertanya-tanya, apa yang akan Mr. Twist tuliskan di kolom selanjutnya?" Wajahnya dihias kerutan gugup, janggut dielus reflek.

Fillius menyetujuinya. "Begitu pula kita semua. Aku tak sabar!"

o~o~o

Lord Peter mengecek dokumen resmi yang baru saja diterima. Baik ia maupun Lord Harry penasaran, kapan kiranya mereka akan menggerakkan pantat dan mengajukan dokumen yang diperlukan. Meskipun Sirius Black adalah pria bebas, Kepala Keluarga Keluarga Rumah Bangsawan Tua dan ayah baptis Lord Potter, Lord Peter tahu pria itu tak bisa menjadi orangtua. Laporan tentang apa yang dilakukannya setelah bebas merupakan bukti kuat untuk pernyataan itu.

Tidak. Sirius Black akan mendapat tamparan telak jika ia berpikir Harry akan membiarkannya memegang status perwaliannya setelah menunjukkan ketidakpedulian seperti tiu.

Tumpukkan dokumen yang berkaitan dengan Pewaris Potter itu semakin beranak-pinak bersamaan dengan bertambahnya informasi yang terkuak. Banyak pertanyaan yang harus dijawab Albus Dumbledore. Banyaknya hukum yang ia langgar, baik Sihir maupun Muggle, jumlahnya mengerikan.

Bagaimana bisa seseorang dengan kekuatan sebesar itu, secara politik dan sihir, membenarkan apa yang dia lakukan pada seorang bayi tak berdosa, pada seorang anak?

Satu hal yang pasti, penyihir tua itu akan mendapatkan kesempatan menjelaskan segalanya segera … di pengadilan.

* * *

(Notes : Chapter 19 diup nanti malam kalau saya tidak ketiduran. Wkwkwk)


	19. Pureblood versus Muggleborn

**Disclaimer masih sama.**

* * *

**Ch 19 : Pureblood versus Muggleborn**

* * *

Harry melangkahkan kakinya ke perpustakaan untuk menyelesaikan tugas esai Mantra. Apa yang dilihatnya di perpustakaan membuatnya berhenti. Hermione Granger hampir terkubur oleh tumpukkan buku-buku, perkamen, dan pamflet. Harry sudah biasa melihat gadis itu dikelilingi buku, tapi tidak biasa sebanyak ini. Meskipun begitu, dia tahu, Hermione dalam suatu misi penelitian sangatlah berbahaya, jadilah ia hampiri gadis itu dengan hati-hati. Dua pertanyaan muncul, pembasmian macam apa yang dia kejar dan sudah berapa lama dia ada di perpustakaan?

"Hermione? Hermione?" bisik Harry, sedikit celingukan untuk memastikan keberadaan Ms. Pince.

"Huh? Apa?" Hermione mengedip padanya, sembari meletakkan pena bulunya. "Oh, Harry."

"Yah! Untuk seseorang yang mengusikku selama berminggu-minggu dan berkata kalau aku temannya, kau tampak tidak senang melihatku," kata Harry, berusaha menyingkirkan kepahitan dari suaranya. Dia duduk di sebelah Hermione, menghindari tumpukkan buku di hadapannya dengan hati-hati.

"Oh, Harry, aku tidak bermaksud begitu," keluh Hermione. Sejenak dia memerhatikan sekitar, lalu berbisik, "aku sedang berusaha membuktikan kalau Oliver Twist salah soal pilihan karir di Dunia Sihir. Maksudku, Profesor McGonagall bilang padaku kalau aku bisa jadi apa saja yang kuinginkan, termasuk menjadi Menteri Sihir di masa depan."

"Dan sekarang?" tanya Harry.

Hermione terlihat siap menangis kapan saja. "Twist benar! Dalam sejarah kementerian, tak pernah ada kelahiran muggle yang jadi menteri. Hanya satu darah campuran yang pernah dan itu pun karena dia terlahir dari rumah bangsawan tua darah murni, juga didukung penuh oleh Rumah-nya. Mengapa, Harry? Mengapa Profesor McGonagall berbohong padaku?"

"Apa kau sudah bertanya padanya?"

Hermione mendesah, mengusap matanya dan menggelengkan kepala. "Aku takut bertanya."

"Kau ini Gryffindor atau bukan, Hermione?" Harry menantangnya. "Tak ada yang salah dengan bertanya, itu tidak ilegal."

Harry juga sama terguncangnya ketika Unspeakables menjawab pertanyaannya seputar karir di Dunia Sihir. Menurut mereka, hanya ada satu cara bagi kelahiran muggle agar mendapat posisi kuat, yaitu menikahi keluarga darah murni, seperti ibunya.

Selain itu, menurut para goblin, laki-laki dari keluarga Potter punya aturan sendiri. Mereka punya pengaruh politik dan kekayaan untuk melakukan apa pun yang mereka mau. Sayang sekali, karena sekarang ini hanya Harry yang tersisa di keluarganya dan masih di bawah umur dengan pelatihan arena politik nol, pengaruh keluarga Potter semakin memudar. Para goblin menyalahkan Dumbledore atas hal ini.

Harry sangat yakin pak tua tukang ikut campur itu punya alasan sendiri mengapa ia membiarkan Harry tak tahu apa-apa soal warisan yang dia miliki, tapi tak tahu apa alasannya. Para goblin dan Lord Peter mengatakan sesuatu tentang ramalan yang dijaga ketat, bukan hanya oleh Unspeakable, bahkan oleh Dumbledore sendiri. Jika Harry ingin melihat ramalan itu, dia harus menunggu sampai libur natal ketika dia jauh dari Hogwarts dan kontrol Dumbledore.

"Maafkan aku, Hermione," ujar Harry, kembali fokus pada kondisi saat ini.

"Untuk apa? Ini bukan salahmu." Hermione tersedu, mengusap kasar matanya yang basah. "Aku akan mengirim surat pada orangtuaku dengan semua statistik ini. Mereka pasti akan menarikku dari Hogwarts, dan setelah itu, aku akan menasehati kelahiran muggle yang lain agar melakukan hal yang sama!"

o~o~o

Kepala Personil Pekerjaan, Manajemen Karir, dan Panel Kementerian sedang melaksanakan rapat setelah Fudge melempar ultimatum.

"Berapa banyak kelahiran muggle yang meminta informasi via surat?" tanya Kepala Personil Pekerjaan.

"Sekitar 378 dewasa dan 38 di bawah umur termasuk seorang kelahiran muggle bernama Hermione Granger yang mengamuk. "

"Bukankah dia salah satu teman Potter?" tanya Kepala Manajemen Karir.

"Oh ya." Jawaban datang disertai putar bola mata."Dia ingin tahu kenapa dia mendapat konsul tentang karir jika dia bahkan tak bisa bekerja di kementerian."

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

"Kuberi tahu, jika informasi diberikan, aku melanggar aturan kementerian. Apa yang dikatakan Albus Dumbledore dan yang membuat ekspektasi sia-sia para muridnya bukan salah departemen ini."

"Jawaban yang bagus, Kawan. Jawaban yang bagus."

o~o~o

Harry menatap salju yang jatuh dari langit malam. Suhu terasa sangat dingin untuk berpergian malam ini. Mantra penghangat dan kaus kaki wol tak bisa melindungi kehangatan di cuaca seperti ini.

Dia tidak bisa menyelinap keluar untuk membereskan urusannya juga. Ron dan teman sekamarnya memutuskan untuk mengadakan pesta begadang. Harry rindu berdiskusi dengan Lord Peter. Pria itu sudah membantu banyak. Dia tak mungkin menjadi figur ayah yang Harry nanti-nantikan, tapi dia terbukti dapat dipercaya.

Lord Peter sampai menanyakan studi Harry, bagaimana ia menghabiskan waktunya, dan apa pun yang ingin dia perbincangkan di luar hubungan profesional mereka. Pria itu mengajari Harry banyak hal tentang Dunia Sihir, tugas dan kewajibannya sebagai Lord, protokol, etiket, dan hukum. Pengetahuan yang Dumbledore dan Sirius abaikan.

Harry mengerti Dumbledore punya alasan sendiri, pak tua itu ingin Harry berada di bawah kendalinya, tapi Siriuslah yang Harry permasalahkan dan tak ia mengerti alasannya. Kecuali … Sirius mengira Dumbledore sudah memenuhi kewajiban itu dan berpikir tak perlu lagi. Hmm, butuh dipikirkan lebih dalam.

"Hey, Harry! Ayo bergabung bersama kami!" panggil Seamus.

"Yeah, Kawan! Atau kau akan ketinggalan!" Dean tertawa.

"Aww, biarkan dia, teman-teman. Harry tidak tertarik dengan pertemanan lagi," gumam Ron yang mabuk. "Dia masih marah karena kita tidak berteman selama musim panas."

"Yah, jika temanmu berjanji akan menulis surat, ternyata tidak dilakukan, aku juga akan marah," tukas Neville, yang sedikit lebih sadar dibandingkan yang lain. "Apalagi kalau dia dikurung."

"Jangan ikut-ikutan juga, Kawan! ARGH!" Ron menyeru. "Kita tak bi'a. Ibuuu dan nn Whiskherpushh tua itu tidak 'izinkah."

"Lalu? Ta' pe'nah menghentikanmu sebehumnya. Jika sahahat kuhh mengandalkankuh … " gumam Seamus tidak jelas.

Ron melempar bantal pada Seamus, yang melemparnya pada Dean, yang kemudian melemparnya ke Neville. Setelah itu terjadilah perang bantal.

Harry ikut terlibat ketika tiga bantal dilempar ke arahnya secara bersamaan. Dia memegang satu bantal untuk melindungi diri. Tak lama, bulu-bulu dan isi lain dari bantal berterbangan di mana-mana. Mereka tertawa, memecah keheningan di asrama dengan tawa-gila mabuk yang keras.

"HANTU GREAT CAESAR! Demi Merlin, apa yang terjadi di sini?!" bentak Profesor McGonagall saat ia menapak di kamar asrama itu. "Seseorang bisa mengira ada yang sekarat di sini dengan semua keributan yang kalian buat! Jelaskan!"

Seamus berusaha menyembunyikan botol rum, sementara Ron menyembunyikan firewhisky. "Ta' da p'fehor. Kami hanya … " Perkataan Seamus dipotong oleh cegukan. "Oops!" Dia terkekeh malu.

"Bersihkan semua ini, segera! Dan bersiaplah tidur. Hukuman kalian biar kuurus besok pagi."

Lima suara anak laki-laki menyahut bersamaan, "Ya, Profesor McGonagall."

o~o~o

Keesokan paginya, Harry dan teman sekamarnya mendatangi kantor Kepala Asrama mereka. Hanya Harry dan Neville yang bangun tanpa sakit kepala di pagi itu. Keduanya saling pandang dan angkat bahu. Mereka ragu akan ada yang diperbolehkan ke ruang kesehatan pagi ini, artinya teman sekamar mereka hanya perlu menikmati efek mabuknya.

"Aku mengabaikan banyak hal di asramaku, bahkan dengan waktu mabuk sesekali. Tapi ketika aku dibangunkan oleh prefek, yang berkali-kali mencoba mengontrol 'kesenangan' kalian, di sinilah kutarik garis batas. Ada pembelaan?"

Harry dan Neville saling pandang lagi. Tak ada satu pun dari keduanya yang mau mengkhianati teman sekamar mereka. Namun, Ron mengacaukannya. Dia tidak bisa menutup mulut.

"Aww … kami hanya sedikit bersenang-senang. Mencoba membuat Harry sedikit bersantai," kata Ron sambil mencengkram kepalanya.

"Oh begitu," tanggap Professor, menatap Harry. "Ada yang mau kau sampaikan, Mr. Potter?"

"Profesor?" Neville menyela sebelum Harry dapat berbicara. "Harry hanya terlibat perang bantal setelah perangnya dimulai. Dia sibuk melihat salju turun."

"Dan kau, Mr, Longbottom?"

Neville mengangkat bahu. "Aku di sana ikut bersenang-senang."

"Baiklah. Sepuluh poin dari setiap orang karena telah mengganggu istirahat semuanya, termasuk tidurku. Kalian harus membersihkan kamar kalian tanpa bantuan. Dan atasi hangover kalian sendiri, aku tidak akan mengirim kalian ke ruang kesehatan."

Ron, Dean, dan Seamus meringis sakit.

"Tentunya, aku tidak sejahat itu. Kau boleh ke ruang kesehatan setelah membersihkan kamar. Aku yakin Madam Pomphrey akan dengan senang hati mengomentari keadaan kalian dengan suara lantang. Kalian boleh keluar." Dia membubarkan mereka dengan seringai. "Mr. Potter, tolong jangan keluar dulu."

Ketika pintu tertutup di belakang anak yang terakhir keluar, penyihir tegas itu menatap Harry. Matanya melembut sedikit. "Kudengar kau akan menghabiskan waktu natal bersama Sirius, Mr. Potter. Apakah benar?"

"Ya, Ma'am. Dia mengundangku," kata Harry. Sebenarnya Harry ragu untuk menerima ajakan Sirius. Harry tahu ini tindakan terduga dari Sirius, tapi dia tidak yakin apakah undangan ini akan berpengaruh pada rencananya.

"Aku juga diberi tahu kalau Sirius mengajukan diri untuk jadi walimu. Kepala Sekolah tidak terlalu senang dengan hal itu."

"Aku tahu, Professor. Aku sudah berbicara dengan kepala sekolah. Dia merasa Sirius belum sepenuhnya sembuh dan menganggap kembali ke rumah bibiku adalah pilihan terbaik," ucap Harry dengan helaan napas, mengusap belakang lehernya. "Profesor, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Apa pendapatku tidak penting, Mr. Potter. Apa yang menjadi perhatianku adalah kau sudah memikirkannya dan tahu apa sebab-akibatnya."

"Percayalah, Profesor, aku juga tahu," kata Harry.

'Tipikal,' pikir Harry. 'Kenapa aku bahkan repot-repot meminta saran darinya?'

"Baiklah, aku tak akan menahanmu lagi, Mr. Potter."

"Terima kasih, Profesor."

o~o~o

Sirius sedang menikmati secangkir teh ketika salinan the Quibbler miliknya sampai. Dia semakin menikmati surat kabar itu setelah Twist mulai menggali tradisi dan kefanatikan darah murni. Membuka salinannya, Sirius membelalak selama membaca.

_Darah Murni versus Kelahiran Muggle, Siapa yang Akan Menang?_

_Hari ini saya melihat pemandangan yang menarik. Hermione Granger diomeli habis-habisan oleh Madam Pince. Ya, benar sekali. Si-Tahu-Segalanya dari Gryffindor dimarahi soal bagaimana merawat buku yang baik dan benar. Dan apakah yang membuatnya begitu? Oh, jawabannya saya, tentu saja._

_Satu hal yang tak bisa diterima oleh Ravenclawish Gryffindor kita yang satu ini adalah diungguli. Saya tahu sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya. Dari gosip yang saya dengar, dia menolak meninggalkan perpustakaan hingga dia menemukan semua bagian dari informasi tentang penempatan karir bagi kelahiran muggle._

_Yah, saya bisa saja memberitahunya informasi itu tak ada di sana. Informasinya ada di Aula Arsip dan di perpustakaan Kementerian, yang sekarang sudah disegel oleh Menteri Cornelius Fudge lebih rapat daripada lemari ramuan Profesor Snape. Saya tahu, saya mengirim burung hantu untuk mendapatkan informasi dan malah diberi tahu segalanya sudah disegel atas perintah Menteri. Nah, sebenarnya apa yang ditakutkan Menteri kita yang baik ini? Hmm? Mungkinkah artinya saya benar dan Menteri tidak mau mengakui kebenaran?_

_Mungkinkah beliau takut jika kelahiran muggle akan memandang ini sebagai cara lain untuk mengontrol mereka dan merantai mereka menjadi rakyat kelas bawah? Apakah para kelahiran muggle tahu populasi mereka mengalahkan darah murni dengan perbandingan 12:1? Sebanyak itukah kelahiran muggle kita yang meninggalkan Britania dan membawa masa depan komunitas sihir kita bersama mereka?_

_Fakta: Tingkat kelahiran anak kelahiran muggle, di tahun-tahun terakhir, melebihi darah murni dengan perbandingan 7:1. Artinya, setiap satu anak darah murni terlahir pula tujuh anak kelahiran muggle. Anak berdarah campuran juga melebihi jumlah darah murni dengan perbandingan 3:1. Ini tidak termasuk anak-anak darah murni yang terlahir sebagai squib._

_Fakta: Jika seseorang melakukan tes warisan pada kelahiran muggle, kalian akan menemukan bahwa, setidaknya mereka memiliki beberapa leluhur penyihir atau squib di garis keturunan mereka. Saya tahu hal ini dari para goblin. Bukan hanya mereka menyimpan arsip yang dapat memperbarui diri, mereka juga bisa menyiapkan tes warisan—untuk bayaran kecil, tentu saja._

_Fakta: Hasil tes kemampuan praktikal murid Hogwarts di satu dekade terakhir menunjukkan bahwa kelahiran muggle dan darah campuran, rata-ratanya, memiliki kekuatan sihir di atas murid berdarah murni._

_Fakta: Di keluarga berdarah murni, tingkat kelahiran squib dan keguguran sudah meningkat pesat di abad terakhir. Lagi, kau bisa menemukan informasi ini di Aula Arsip. Jika kau bisa itupun, tapi sekarang sayangnya, Menteri sudah menutup akses Aula Arsip. Biar saya beri tahu sebuah rahasia, goblin juga punya arsip-arsip itu—berhubung informasi tersebut dibutuhkan untuk urusan pewarisan—dan kau bisa mendapatkan salinan beserta segel darah sebagai pembuktian dengan bayaran yang telah disepakati._

_Dalam melakukan perhitungan, saya mendapat penemuan yang mengerikan. Populasi muggle di Britania, di tahun 1995: Britania mendapat peringkat 20 di dunia dengan populasi muggle sebanyak 58,426,014. Di tahun yang sama, populasi Dunia Sihir Britania mencapai angka 75,000, lebih sedikit daripada muggle._

_Lagi-lagi, jika kalian tidak percaya pada saya, tanyakan ini pada diri kalian sendiri: Kenapa semua orang di kementerian sangat takut sampai-sampai menutup area-area di mana informasi ini dapat ditemukan? Arsip ini adalah domain milik publik. Dalam kata lain,kalian punya hak untuk mengaksesnya secara bebas. Sepertinya menteri kita sudah melampaui batas wewenangnya._

_Sekarang saya tanya, mampukah kita mengatasi kehilangan satu titik darah sihir tak peduli dari mana saja asalnya?_

_Sebelum ada yang kecewa, harus saya tunjukkan bahwa saya mendapat hampir semua informasi ini dengan mengirimkan surat pada Dewan Sihir Internasional dan Departemen Sensus Muggle British. _

_Saya pikir ini menarik, bagaimana DSI juga mengikuti perkembangan jumlah penduduk Dunia Sihir Britania yang semakin menurun. Mereka tidak ikut campur karena ini urusan dalam, tapi bersamaan dengan bertambahnya kelahiran muggle yang meninggalkan Britania untuk membangun hidup yang lebih baik untuk mereka dan memperkuat kampung halaman baru mereka, kekhawatiran bertumbuh._

—_Oliver Twist_

* * *

(Notes: Apakah keterlambatan ini sudah dimaafkan? x') )


End file.
